


A Serpent Under The Flower

by queensatan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a dumb lesbian, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Banter, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Office drama, POV Third Person, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensatan/pseuds/queensatan
Summary: K/DA Office AUAfter getting the job offer of a lifetime, Akali finds herself being one of the new artists working under one of the richest and most beautiful CEOs in the world: Evelynn. She quickly realizes how big of a crush she has on her new boss, but wrongfully assumes that Evelynn is already in a committed relationship with another employee, who is an absolute stunning and breathtaking supermodel.The story will focus on the K/DA girls, but will have other characters from league of legends involved in the plot.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 133
Kudos: 617





	1. Chapter 1

Akali was no stranger to nerve wrecking situations.

She wasn’t a newbie at this line of work. She knew what she was doing, and she had been in situations like this quite a few times by now. Be it by building her solo reputation, or by collaborating with different types of companies.

But this time? No, this was nothing like anything she had ever been through. She never felt this nervous before, not even when she went through her first job interview, back when she was only sixteen and a complete amateur.

Her fingers nervously danced along the back side of her phone, a stubborn sign that gave away how scared she really was. Her eyes kept darting between the time displayed on the screen, and the pretty sapphire eyes of the even prettier lady at the front desk, who had by now completely forgotten about her existence.

It was already time. She said the interviewer would be here any second now. Why was she taking so long? Did they change their minds about hiring her? Are they going to come meet with her with nothing but blank expressions and disappointed head shakes?

Akali took a deep breath, trying to calm her own mind. She couldn’t lose this opportunity. Sure, she was probably just feeling extra nervous because of the extreme circumstances: A massive company like this, with an even more famous CEO. Who wouldn’t want to be in her shoes right now? Hell, even though she was kind of a big deal herself, Akali was still very lucky to be here. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

When she finally spotted a brand-new dazzling woman coming her way, her heart almost stopped. The unknown woman was decently tall, with an undoubtedly serious work-out routine. Her blazer and skirt hugged her curves quite nicely, and the black high heels she was wearing made her legs look absolutely jaw dropping. Her long dark blue hair was tied in a tight ponytail, with a single strand of hair loose near the front of her face. And for the killing blow, she had a big and welcoming smile on her lips, which just made Akali melt in her seat.

“I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, Miss Akali,” The woman expressed, almost sounding depressed. She offered her right hand for a hand shake, and Akali stood up as fast as she humanly could in response, immediately grabbing the woman’s hand in a firm but cautious way. “My name is Kai’sa. I’m the one in charge of interviewing the new hires.”

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kai’sa.” Akali nervously blurted out, immediately regretting how shaky she must have sounded. She took another deep breath, doing her best to force a smile just as welcoming as the one she was being offered.

_God, is being super attractive a requirement for working here? If there are more pretty ladies like these two, I might not survive until the end of the day…_

“I can see you are quite excited!” Kai’sa let out a soft giggle, which made Akali loosen up automatically. “Don’t worry, most people are nervous when it comes to this part. I assure you everything will be alright. Now, could you follow me? I’ll take you to a private room so we can talk better.”

“Of course! Please, lead the way.”

Akali breathlessly followed her beautiful colleague inside an empty elevator. Unlike the others ones she saw on the hall, this one seemed special, almost as if it was waiting for them. They both stepped inside, and the taller woman quickly pressed a button on the panel, the door closing soon after.

_Must be a private elevator. Maybe this one is for the boss? Is it really okay for us to use it?_

“Akali?” Kai'sa gently tapped her shoulder, making the smaller girl jerk her head like a scared squirrel.

“Y-Yes?”

“I asked you how the traffic was. And if you live close by.”

“Oh, uhm,” The smaller girl wiped her hands on her jeans, just now noticing how much they were sweating. “I live not too far from here. I’m not sure how the traffic was though, I took the subway and walked a bit to get here.”

“I see. That’s good. The boss is very patient with those who arrive late because of the terrible traffic, but… Well, I’m glad you won’t have to worry about that, in case you get hired.”

“Yeah, me too. I do have a license but I don’t really drive. The subway is a lot more convenient, you know?”

"Mhm."

The elevator finally stopped, making no noise as it opened its doors again. Kai’sa stepped out first, motioning for Akali to follow as they quickly walked past several other workers, all running and talking with each other.

_Must be a busy day. Everyone looks on edge._

“Here we are.” Kai’sa said with another smile, opening a wooden door for Akali. The smaller girl stepped inside the room, taking the seat closest to the door. Kai’sa closed said door behind her, taking the seat opposite to Akali. The room was a bit small, with nothing but the desk and the chairs, but at least it had an air conditioner. Akali felt a lot more comfortable, just from the chilly atmosphere. At least it would help her regain a bit of her composure, right?

“So, now that we have some privacy,” Kai’sa started, opening a notebook that was already on the desk. “I would like to ask you a few questions. I already read your resume, by the way, but I prefer to hear things from your mouth directly. Is that okay?”

“Of course!”

“Do you know what our company does?”

“You guys sell cosmetics, right? Make-up, shampoo, things like that?”

“Among a few other things, yes. We are also planning on starting a clothing line, but that’s still on the drawing board,” Kai’sa explained with another smile, visibly satisfied with Akali’s response. “Could you tell me a little about yourself, and your career so far?”

“Sure, uh… Where to begin?” Akali nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head with one of her hands. “I have been an artist for most of my life. Back when I was a teenager, I did mostly graffiti art. Nowadays, I do mostly digital art with photoshop, and I have had quite a few jobs in the past years. I work solo most of the time, doing my own pieces and stuff like that, but I did the cover of some magazines, I did graffiti art for several small and medium businesses, and I also did the art for a hair dye line, sold exclusively in Japan. A lot of young people were fans of my instagram account, so the company hired me to get their attention, as you can imagine.” She ended her speech with a quick and short breath, carefully examining the reaction of the older woman, who thankfully still seemed to be satisfied with her answers.

“That’s really great. I have seen your instagram too. Your art is simply superb.” Kai’sa declared with a warm smile, which made Akali blush on the spot. She was definitely thankful to how welcoming and calming Kai'sa was. It definitely made this whole process a hell of a lot easier.

She had this almost… motherly vibe? Akali wondered if Kai’sa was married, trying to get a glimpse of her left hand in search of any rings.

“And you are back to working solo, as of now?”

“That’s right.” Akali replied, getting her mind back to the matter at hand. “It’s been a while since I did a job for a company, but I’m more than ready to start again!”

Kai’sa took a deep breath before talking again. “Well, that’s the problem, sweetie. We are looking to hire a new artist, but permanently. You wouldn’t be doing just a piece or two, you would be working full time.” She explained, moving her slender hands in the air as she spoke. A gold ring finally caught Akali’s attention, confirming her suspicions that this woman was indeed married. 

“Is that something you would be interested in?” Kai’sa questioned, just now noticing the weirdly curious expression on Akali’s face.

“I mean, it depends on how much you would be paying me.” The girl replied with a cheeky grin. Kai'sa smiled again.

“I understand, you’re a popular artist, and you must make quite a lot. I noticed you also have some merchandise on your instagram, right?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s not much, but they sell really well.”

“I’m sure they do. As for your payment, well-”

The door behind Akali suddenly opened, and both ladies jumped in their seats in surprise. A tall and curvy figure strutted past Akali, and stopped right next to Kai’sa. Akali felt her heart stop as she looked up and down the person in front of her. She didn't want to believe it was really her. And she definitely wasn't prepared to talk to her yet. 

_Evelynn._

Who in their life wouldn’t be able to recognize her? The light purple hair, the golden eyes, which were often hidden by sunglasses. The incredible curves and the thick thighs. The long nails.

_Oh god, those long nails…_

The woman was wearing a short black dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Akali wasn't an expert when it came to clothing brands, but she could tell it was ridiculously expensive. Probably more than what she spends in a whole year, she imagined.

Akali swallowed some saliva, doing her best to try to stop blatantly and shamelessly staring at her possible new employer.

“Boss? I thought you were going out?” Kai’sa mumbled, pulling Akali’s attention back to reality.

“I was going to, but then I noticed you two in one of the cameras.” The older woman replied in a playful tone, as a smirk became apparent on her lips. Akali instinctively stood up from her seat, unsure if she should offer her a handshake or just bow her head in respect. Evelynn did nothing but stare, waiting for her to decide as she awkwardly did both, almost at the same time.

“Miss Evelynn, It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akali, your team contacted me about a possible job offer.”

“Pleasure is all mine, darling.” Evelynn stated with a smile full of something that Akali couldn’t quite decipher. “Please, there is no need to be so formal. I just wanted to take a look at you with my own two eyes. You don’t mind if I watch the interview, do you?”

_Is she talking to me or to Kai’sa? Her eyes are still on me, but I feel like I shouldn’t be the one to answer that._

“Of course not, boss.” Kai’sa replied simply, before Akali could decide. “Is there anything you would like to ask her?”

“No, you are still in charge. Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Alright. So, we were talking about your salary…” Kai’sa continued, looking at the notebook in front of her. “You will be getting the same amount we offer to our other artists. It will increase over time, of course. But here, this is the starting amount.”

Kai’sa passed the notebook to Akali. The girl’s gaze moved down to the page, seeing the large number handwritten at the bottom. It was definitely nice, but not quite nice enough for Akali to drop everything else and dedicate herself to a full time job. She knew she would barely have time to do her own projects, if she accepted that offer.

Evelynn must have heard her inner monologue somehow, considering she quickly spoke up, as casually as before. “I can double that amount, if you are not convinced. Would that be good enough for you?”

“B-Boss!” Kai’sa panicked, grabbing Evelynn’s arm and pulling her down towards her. They started whispering, but Akali could still understand what they were saying. “You can’t just offer that! That would be almost as much as Jinx makes! And she is the head of the creative department!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I can raise her salary too. She kind of deserves it, now that I think about it.”

“Why are you always so nonchalant about these things?!” Kai’sa cried out in a tone half disappointed and half exhausted.

Akali awkwardly cleared her throat, now a lot more convinced. “Uh… is the offer still up? About doubling this amount.” 

Evelynn smiled once more, as both women took their attention back to the smaller girl. “Of course, darling. I think you are just what I need for my team.”

“But…why?” Akali asked, getting nervous once she saw one of Evelynn’s eyebrows moving upwards. “I mean, why are you willing to do that? You could get another artist, right? Why am I so special?”

“Let’s just say I’m a big fan of your work,” Evelynn gradually approached Akali, resting a hand on the desk. “A little bird told me about you, and you got my attention. To tell you the truth, I was the one who told HR to give you a call.”

“O-Oh.” Akali tried to keep her composure, while simultaneously trying not to melt under the older woman’s intense stare. Probably best to play her game, right? Just go with the vibe. Maybe even take a risky shot, like…

“So you wanted me all for yourself, huh?” Akali shyly joked.

Evelynn laughed, removing her hand from the desk. “That’s right, darling. And well, I always get what I want, so don’t even think you are going to walk out of here without making a deal with me.”

_Is she flirting with me? She is flirting with me, right? I’m not crazy, right?_

After a moment of silence passed, Evelynn decided to end Akali’s doubts with a kill shot. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll take very good care of you. Better than anyone has ever done. You have my word on that.”

And then she gave her a sly wink.

Akali almost passed out on the spot, but focused all of her energy on maintaining a neutral expression.

_You are a bad bitch, calm down. You are a bad bitch, calm down. You’re a bad bitch, calm down._

Akali took a deep breath.

Evelynn’s presence in the room left her a lot tenser, which made deciding on what to do even harder. This woman just radiated confidence and pride, and Akali definitely did not expect to meet her so soon. God knows she would much rather have had some time to mentally prepare herself, if she knew the richest and most beautiful CEO of the continent was going to be right in front of her like this, flirting with her.

But then again, the money offer was really good. She would be making at least 75% more every month, just from the salary alone. And Kai’sa did say it would increase even more over time. And the thought of being around Evelynn often, maybe even every day, was definitely alluring. Who was she kidding? She obviously had a crush on her. Her heart wasn’t beating fast just because it was a great opportunity for her career. Oh no, it was beating fast from being the victim of those predator eyes and suave voice Evelynn was so infamous for having.

Akali’s eyes darted between the two women in front of her, who were both patiently waiting for her to say something.

“Okay. I'm in.” The smaller girl confidently said. The women in front of her smiled, although in different ways.

“Good. You can start tomorrow. Kai’sa will run you through the paperwork.”

“Boss, the interview is not ov-“

“Give her a tour around the building, when you are done. I’m sure she is eager to meet her new colleagues. Oh, and make sure Jinx is nice and welcoming to her. I DON’T want a repeat of last time.” Evelynn said quite firmly, making Akali feel something tingling inside of her chest.

_Damn, she really was born to be a leader… I kind of wish she would talk to me like that._

“Yes, boss. I’ll make sure she understands.” Kai’sa said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. Evelynn nodded in satisfaction, preparing to leave the room.

“Oh, before I go,” Evelynn turned back again, releasing her grip on the door handle and adjusting her sunglasses. “Why don’t we celebrate later? I’m sure I’m not the only one happy with our new hire.”

“Celebrate? What do you have in mind?” Akali carefully questioned.

“Do you drink, darling?”

“Yes, sometimes.”

“Perfect. Come to my floor, at five sharp. We can have a little party. I’ll invite the rest of the creative team, too. Oh, and you are also invited Kai’sa, so get that little frown out of your cute face.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can you please go away now?” Kai’sa pleaded in a playful tone.

“Watch your tongue, dear.” Evelynn chuckled, finally leaving the room. Akali and Kai’sa exchanged a look, both letting out sighs of relief. At the very least, Akali was glad she wasn't the only one that almost had a heart attack when Evelynn suddenly came in. Althought Kai'sa is clearly a lot more used to this kind of thing.

“You two seem close.” Akali casually commented.

“We kind of are. I’m her secretary, actually. Have been for the last three years.”

Akali found that odd. “Wait, shouldn’t someone from HR do the job interviews?”

“Yes, they should.” Kai’sa confirmed, standing up from her seat. Akali mimicked her, and they both left the room. “But Eve says I’m great with people. That I’m really ‘charismatic’. And I also know the types she likes to hire, so she decided to have me do the interviews instead.”

“Do you not like doing them?”

“No, I quite like it, to be fair. It’s nice to get down from the top floor and interact with normal people, for once.” Kai’sa joked, getting Akali to nudge her side playfully.

“The boss doesn’t seem too bad. I’m sure she is pretty normal.”

“Oh, sweetie. Bless your poor, naïve heart.” Kai’sa said with a fake sad smile, petting Akali’s head. She looked back at the taller woman, completely confused. “Come on, Let me introduce you to the team.”

Kai’sa walked in front of Akali, as the two got back to the central area of the floor, where a few desks full of electronic equipment were. Most of them were a mess, filled with computers, monitors, drawing tablets, and several boxes of all kinds of cosmetics. The room was a little big, but there were only two people seating down in front of their desks.

“Anyway, this is the creative team. In the corner over there is Luxanna, she is our youngest employee, as you can see from her baby face.” Kai’sa explained with a teasing smile, nodding towards a petite blonde girl, who immediately stopped what she was doing to smile back at the pair. She was wearing an oversized beige sweater, with white pants and white sneakers. Akali thought she looked like one of those church girls, all nice and sweet looking, which definitely didn’t seem to fit all too well with the other personalities around here.

_Never heard of her. But she must be a really good artist too, if Evelynn hired her…_

“Don’t ever call me Luxanna, pretty please. Call me Lux. It’s nice to meet you, Akali.” The blonde girl responded in a friendly tone. Akali gave her a thumbs up.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lux.”

“And over on the opposite corner is where Xayah would be, if she were here.” Kai’sa mumbled with a click of her tongue, undeniably annoyed when she realized the girl was missing.

“She said she was feeling sick. Not coming to work today.” A blue haired girl said in the distance, her desk being the closest one to the center of the room. Akali got really excited when she recognized who she was.

“Yeah, right. I would be sick too if Rakan was my boyfriend,” Lux sarcastically commented, to Akali’s immense surprise. “I bet she is just fucking around with him again. Disgusting.”

_Wow, looks really can be deceiving._

“You only say that because you are sad and lonely, Lux.” The blue haired girl spoke again.

“Fuck you, bitch.”

“Girls, please. Is that the kind of first impression you want Akali to have of you? Cursing at each other like a couple of teenagers?” Kai’sa intervened, her motherly side popping up again. “Anyway, you already heard her speak, but this annoying little gremlin is Jinx. She is the head of the creative department, meaning she is the one in charge around here, so please be nice to each other.”

“I already know her, Kai. We follow each other on instagram.” Jinx casually admitted with a shrug, without even looking back towards the pair. And she was speaking the truth, too. Akali and Jinx had been following each other for quite a few months now. Jinx was absolutely incredible at what she did, and Akali was definitely excited to be able to work with her.

“Oh, that’s good. You two must already respect each other then. One less thing for me to worry about.” Kai'sa quietly assumed, mostly to herself.

“As if Jinx would ever respect someone…” Lux added.

“You know, you should be thankful, newbie.” Jinx spoke up again, finally turning her chair around with a smirk. She was wearing a white tank top, with some relatively short pink shorts. Both of her arms and legs were covered in tattoos, which Akali recognized from seeing most of them on her instagram. She was also barefoot, for some reason. “I was the one who showed your profile to Eve, by the way. I knew she wouldn’t resist. But frankly, we kind of need more good artists around here. I can’t carry these two clowns all by my lonesome.”

An empty can of energy drink suddenly flew across the room. Jinx barely dodged it in time.

“Oh, uh, thanks for the help, then. I’m glad to be here.” Akali said, politely bowing her head. It was an old habit, which surely got another smirk out of the blue haired girl.

“You better be, hoe. You owe me a drink, at the very least.”

“Stop trying to get people to owe you, you fucking snake.” Lux commented again.

“Suck my dick, Luxanna.”

“I’ll give you a nice little punch on your jaw, instead. How about it?”

“Girls!” Kai’sa intervened again, this time a lot less nicely. Akali couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the situation.

“I think we’ll get along nicely.” Akali declared with a genuine smile. Lux seemed like a nice girl who was a victim to her circumstances. And Jinx, well, she was the living embodiment of ‘you can’t be an amazing artist without being at least a little bit crazy’. “Is there anyone else I need to meet, other than Xayah?”

“No, this is the whole team. The other people you see walking around are from other floors,” Kai’sa explained. “It’s a small team, but they are all the very best at what they do. And now it will be even better with you around.”

“So, can I initiate her? The only way I’m officially accepting her under my wing is if she can undergo my initiation trials.” Jinx declared with a very mischievous shine in her eyes. Akali felt a shiver run down her spine, which made her swiftly hide behind Kai’sa for protection.

“Be nice to her, Jinx. Eve’s orders.” Kai’sa warned.

“Oh, come on. I’m not gonna do anything too aggressive!”

“Your call. You will be the one having your ass shredded by the boss later. Remember how this turned out the last time?”

“Ugh, it wasn’t my fault the last guy was a massive weirdo!" Jinx lightly pouted, crossing her arms. "But this one seems like she could handle anything I throw at her!”

“Oh my God, Jinx called someone else a weirdo. That's the highlight of my week.” Lux sarcastically commented again.

“Zip it, hoe. You must have a very boring life if that's your highlight!”

“Jinx…” Kai’sa called in a low and intimidating tone, truly losing her patience.

“Alright, alright! I won’t do anything to her, don’t worry. If I have the need to let out my never ending rage, I’ll just do it on the dumb blonde over there.”

“Try me, bitch.”

“I will, slut. Later. As I just said.”

“Wow, you two really love each other, huh?” Akali laughed, raising her eyebrows. “Didn’t think you would have that type of tongue, Lux. You look so sweet and innocent.”

The blonde girl scoffed. “The only way to survive this office is by getting used to Jinx’s bullshit, unfortunately. It takes a toll on your sanity. Get used to it, or you won’t survive.”

“Bitch, you love it. Before we met you didn’t even curse. Look how much progress you made, all thanks to me. You should be kissing my legs in admiration.”

“In your fucking dreams.” 

“Alright, let’s get out of here before they start making out.” Kai’sa joked, taking Akali’s hand and guiding her back to the elevator, as the other girls continued to scream at each other in the background. “I’m very sorry about those two. They are usually a lot better behaved. I don’t know what’s gotten into them today.”

Akali shook her head in amusement. “I don’t really mind. I find it really entertaining, to be honest.”

Kai’sa gave her a warm smile. “Looks like you do belong here after all, sweetie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I have no idea how often I'll be able to update this fic, so if you do want to know when I'm about to post a new chapter, you can check my twitter: @chrisbeatriz20  
> I don't know what kind of schedule I'll have, but hopefully it will be about one or two new chapters every week or so. I do enjoy making long chapters, so I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

After spending most of the afternoon being led around the building by Kai’sa, the two women finally got back in the elevator for the last time. They had checked every single department, and every single floor. Akali could barely stand at this point, but she was glad she saw everything there was to see.

“That should be everything. It’s almost time for Eve’s little party, so why don’t we go to her floor? That’s the only place left for you to see.”

“Yeah, sounds good. I don’t wanna be late, anyway.” Akali agreed, looking at the time on her phone.

Kai’sa grinned. “Don’t want to disappoint your new boss, hm?”

“Of course not. I told her I would be there at five sharp. I don’t break promises.”

“That’s good. Eve definitely likes the obedient types.” Akali raised an eyebrow at the implication. Kai’sa shrugged. “Look sweetie, just be careful not to fall for her, alright? I saw how you were staring at her earlier. Trust me, you don’t want to go down that road.”

“Why is that? Don’t tell me you’re jealous, mom.” Akali casually dodged the accusation, smirking at the taller woman. Kai’sa let out a hearty laugh, slightly shaking her head in amusement.

“I’m happily married, sweetie. And please don’t call me mom. I’m just, what, three or four years older than you?” She asked, and Akali nodded. “Anyway, I’m just giving you a serious warning. People who fall for Eve never get a happy ending with her.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well, she is not one for serious commitment, for one. And she never gets intimate with anyone from the company, as far as I know.” Kai’sa explained, quickly looking down at the phone in her hands to check the time as well. “And also, I have never seen her show any kind of emotion even remotely close to genuine romantic affection to someone. Well, besides Ahri, I suppose.”

Akali had her interest piqued at the name mentioned. “Ahri? The ultra-famous supermodel that works for you guys?”

“Yes, that one. They have been friends for most of their lifetimes. A lot of employees spread rumors that they are secretly lovers, but I think those are just rumors. At least as far as I’m aware.”

Most of the products on Evelynn’s company had Ahri’s face on them. The make-up, the hair dyes, even one of the shampoos. To the public, it was her face that was the most recognizable when thinking about their brand. Even more than Evelynn’s herself.

Akali narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “But you said she is the only one Evelynn ever showed genuine romantic affection to.”

“Well, that’s just my brain talking. Like I said, they have known each other for a very long time. I imagine that having someone in your life for that long would be close to being automatically married to them, in a way.”

“Oh, I see.” Akali replied in a neutral tone, looking down at her own legs. “But she does like women, right?”

Kai’sa gave her a look. “Yes sweetie, she does.”

Akali nodded, feeling slightly relieved, for some reason. “What about you? Who is your lucky one, mom?”

“Aren’t you the curious little mouse?” Kai’sa laughed, trying to hide her left hand far too late for it to work.

“Just trying to spark conversation. This ride is quite long, and I’m getting bored.” Akali admitted, noticing there were still twenty floors left on the elevator’s panel.

“Her name is Sivir. We got married last year.”

“Really? Ah, what I shame. I wish I could’ve been there to see it.”

“It would have been nice to have you there. The party was definitely a blast. Jinx got so drunk that she climbed on the rooftop of the building and started cursing at the birds that flew by.”

Akali laughed at the mental image. “Well, I would love to see the pictures. You must have looked incredible in a wedding dress.”

“I’ll show you the photos when we have some free time. I promise.” Kai’sa said, and they fell back into silence. Akali noticed there were only five floors left, so she decided to take the opportunity to satisfy the last bit of her curiosity.

“…Do you have children?”

Kai’sa laughed again. “Akali…”

“Oh, come on. We are almost there. Just tell me yes or no.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Do you guys plan on having some?” Akali wiggled her eyebrows, spotting the smile that Kai’sa was trying to hide from her. “Because you would definitely be a great mom. Just sayin’.”

“We haven’t decided yet, sweetie.”

“Cool, cool.”

The elevator doors finally opened, and both women quickly stepped outside. Kai’sa led her into a hallway on the left, where a large set of double doors awaited for them. Once open, the room was revealed as I sort of meeting room, with a large oval table in the middle, and several chairs all around it. There was a small bar on one of the corners of the room, and a sliding glass door which led to a big balcony outside.

Evelynn was standing there, resting her arms against the railing and watching the city below.

“You can go talk to her. I’ll get myself a drink first. You want anything?” Kai’sa offered.

“Uh, I’ll have whatever you are having.”

“Alright. Be there in a minute.”

Akali opened the glass sliding door, stepping outside into the balcony. The sky was starting to get dark, and the weather definitely got a lot chillier. She slowly walked up towards Evelynn, trying really hard not to focus on how amazing her ass looked in that dress.

“Hey boss.” She called out in casual tone. Evelynn turned around, and Akali noticed a glass with a dark red liquid inside, held by her left hand.

“Ah, there you are. And ten minutes ahead of schedule too.” Evelynn said with a smile, checking a fancy watch on her left wrist.

“Well, I didn’t want to keep you waiting. Figured it would be better to get here early.”

“Is that so? Well, I’m very happy to hear that.” Evelynn took a sip of her drink. “How did you like the place? Everyone treat you good?”

“Yeah, everyone was really nice. I kind of loved it, to be honest. I feel like it’s going to be fun working here.”

Evelynn smiled fondly. “Good. If anyone is ever mean or disrespectful to you, you come straight to me. Understood?”

Akali felt slightly shy at the sudden request. “Y-Yes, boss.”

“Here you go, Akali.” Kai’sa said, joining the two at the balcony and handing over her drink.

“Thanks, mom. What did you get us?”

Kai’sa cringed a little bit at the nickname, which made Akali grin like a sassy child. “Champagne. This is a celebration, after all.”

“Well, you two seem to have gotten kind of close already.” Evelynn stated, visibly entertained by their exchange. “Did you have time for some friendly chat?”

Akali took a sip of her champagne. It was very sweet and bubbly. “Yeah, a little bit. I was bothering her by making her tell me about her marriage.”

Evelynn’s eyes sparkled with mischief at the statement. “Oh, really? Did she tell you how she met her wife? It’s by far one of the best stories I have ever heard.”

“She didn’t, actually! How was it?” Akali excitedly questioned.

Kai’sa visibly tensed up. “Eve, don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to be telling embarrassing stories to our new employee?”

“She is already calling you mom, Kai. Go ahead, tell her. It’s a great story.” Evelynn chuckled to herself, before whispering into Akali’s ear. “It sounds like the beginning of a porno. Brace yourself.”

Kai’sa playfully threatened to slap her. “Eve!”

“Am I lying?”

“No, but…”

“Then tell her.”

“Ugh, fine.” Kai’sa quickly drank all of the contents of her glass, mentally preparing herself to tell a shameful story. Akali could barely stand still with all the excitement she suddenly felt. “We met five years ago. I was home alone at night, drinking by myself. I was kind of depressed, so I started drinking, and then I decided to order some pizza…”

“Go on.” Evelynn encouraged.

“At the time, Sivir was working as a pizza delivery girl. Her adoptive dad has a restaurant, and she worked for him, back then. That night, she was the one who delivered my pizza.”

“And you asked for her number?” Akali guessed, smiling at the mental image of a flustered and drunk Kai’sa asking a girl out.

“Oh no, honey. It’s much more entertaining than that.” Evelynn stated with a devilish smirk.

“…When I saw her, I paid for the pizza but didn’t really want to let her go just yet. She was absolutely beautiful, and had this really charming smile. So I invited her in. And she accepted, to my surprise.”

Evelynn chuckled again. “Can you see where this is going?”

“We started drinking and eating the pizza together. I was already a bit drunk, so I started… flirting with her. In a very straight forward way.”

“Tell her exactly what you said to Sivir, Kai.” Evelynn mercilessly ordered.

Kai’sa exhaled in a tired fashion. “I told her that the pizza was delicious, but nowhere near as delicious as Sivir’s muscles. Especially her arms. And then I asked her if I could feel them.”

Akali smiled from ear to ear. “Oh.”

“Keep in mind that’s not really normal for me. I’m not the type that flirts with strangers and has casual sex. It was mostly the alcohol’s fault.” Kai’sa clarified, taking a deep breath.

“So? Did you two…?”

“We had sex on the couch, yes.”

“Oh. Wow, it really does sound like porn!”

“Hold on honey, the story is not over. Let her finish.”

Kai’sa scoffed, but couldn’t hide the smile on her lips. “Oh come on Eve, I already told her the gist of it.”

Evelynn shook her head. “Tell her the rest, you are doing so well.”

“Oh, God…” Kai’sa covered her face with her free hand. “Okay, so. When I woke up, she had already left my apartment. She left me a note with her number on the coffee table. We started texting, and getting to know each other. Since she worked so much, she was only free on weekends, which was kind of a torture, because I wanted to see her more often. Not only that, but she didn’t have her own car. And we lived really far from each other.”

“And what was your masterful plan to get ahead of that problem?” Evelynn questioned, feigning ignorance.

“…When it was close to the end of her shift, I ordered pizza. She could use her work bike to come over to my place, and then she could take it back in the morning. I ordered pizza almost every day of the week, because of that.”

“Every day of the week.” Evelynn corrected.

“ALMOST every day of the week.” Kai’sa corrected, slightly annoyed. “I ate so much pizza that I actually ended up gaining a little weight, back then. But anyway, a week after our first time together, we were already dating. We dated for a few years, and then we got married a year ago. End of story.”

Akali’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. “Who proposed? You? Her?”

“That’s a story for another day, sweetie.” Kai’sa hastily replied, looking back to the meeting room and noticing Jinx and Lux coming in together. “Look, the rest of the team is here. Let’s give them some attention too, yeah?”

Evelynn laughed out loud. “Smooth, Kai. Very smooth.”

“Bite me, Eve.”

The taller woman walked away, leaving the balcony to talk to the other girls. Evelynn looked back at Akali, immediately grabbing her attention again. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Evelynn continued speaking.

“See? I told you it was a fun story.”

“It really was. Kind of wholesome, too.”

“Agreed. I don’t usually enjoy hearing sappy love stories, but I never get tired of hearing that one.”

Akali bit her lip, unsure if she should dare ask her or not. She took a few deep breaths, slowly mustering up the courage. “Do you not believe in love, boss?”

Evelynn shrugged. “Well, the old me definitely didn’t. But after meeting Kai, and seeing her relationship flourish over the years… Well, I believe in it now. Those two are the closest thing I have ever seen to real soul mates, I think.”

Akali nodded. “I hope I can meet Sivir one day. She seems like a cool lady.”

“I’m sure you will. She drops by the office sometimes. Usually when Kai forgets to bring something to eat.”

A helicopter suddenly flew by right above them, rudely interrupting their conversation and making a strong breeze hit the entire balcony area. It stopped moving right on top the rooftop of the building, as it slowly parked on the heliport. Evelynn seemed completely unbothered by whoever it was that just got there.

“Took her long enough.” She said when the loud noise of the rotors finally stopped invading the air.

“Who is that?”

“Someone special to me, who absolutely loves parties. I decided to invite her to join us,” Evelynn casually said, fixing her hair with her free hand. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Of course not, boss. Is she another employee?”

“In a way, yes. She is the face of my company, after all. Even more than me.”

_Ahri_.

About a minute after the helicopter had landed, a beautiful new figure was stepping inside the meeting room. As soon as she spotted Akali and Evelynn outside, she immediately bee lined towards them.

Ahri had dyed blonde hair, with light blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress, with matching pink stiletto heels. She walked with confidence, almost like a diva, and had a very powerful aura that made just about everyone stop what they were doing to stare at her.

_Wow, she really is gorgeous. Even more so in person._

“Good evening, beautiful.” The girl said, giving Evelynn a tight hug. The taller woman kissed the top of her head, and Akali awkwardly stood next to them, in complete silence.

“Good evening, darling. I thought you were going to make me wait all night.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic. I’m only ten minutes late! And besides, you know I would never do that to you.” The girl smiled, finally moving her gaze to Akali. “And you are the new employee, I take it?”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ahri.” Akali offered her hand, and Ahri took it in a very delicate handshake.

“Pleasure is all mine, cutie.”

Ahri and Evelynn were still holding each other, for some reason. Ahri was even burying her face on Evelynn’s chest, as if seeking its warmth. Akali thought it was a little weird, since her boss certainty didn’t seem like the touchy type

_It’s kind of cold out here, and her dress is a little thin. Maybe that’s why they are hugging each other?_

“So, how was the photo-shoot? Everything good?” Evelynn quietly asked.

“It was great, as usual. Diana was in a bit of a sour mood, though.” Ahri stated a bit too excitedly, raising her eyebrows in a way only someone who is about to gossip would.

“Oh? Did something happen?”

“Who is Diana?” Akali asked, deciding to join the conversation.

“My photographer.” Ahri clarified.

“She doesn’t work here, she has her own studio. But Ahri prefers her over any other photographer in town, so I let her be the one to do our photo-shoots.”

Akali nodded. “Oh, cool.”

“Anyway, she was very cranky. And very impatient. I asked around some of the guys from her staff and they said there are some rumors going around that she is going to divorce Leona! Can you believe it?!”

Evelynn made a face. “I can’t, actually. Don’t believe any rumors you hear from staff, foxy. I taught you better than that.”

“But Eve, you didn’t see her demeanor! She was TOTALLY furious. Like, she is usually very sweet and patient when we are trying different poses and backgrounds, but today? Oh, I felt like she was on the verge of throwing her expensive camera right at my face!”

Evelynn laughed. “She wouldn’t dare. I would knock her teeth out, and she knows it.”

“Oh, I know you would.” Ahri replied with a smirk. Akali just continued watching them, not sure on what the weird feeling inside her chest was. “But even so, it was really surprising. I do hope everything is alright with those two. Their parties are always so much fun. Can you imagine how terrible it would be if we could never visit their house again?”

“That’s what you are worried about?” Akali asked, finally seeing an opportunity to say something.

“Of course not, silly! I’m just joking.” Ahri clarified, giving Akali a quick wink. “They are both good friends of ours. We would hate to see them break apart. Especially considering how long they have been married.”

“About ten years, if I remember correctly. They married young, and have known each other ever since they were babies.” Evelynn said.

“Yeah, just like us. Except we were a bit older than babies.” Ahri ran a hand through her hair, letting out a tired sigh. Evelynn looked down at her, and they exchanged a look for a brief second. “But anyway, we got some nice pictures out of it, at least. I’m sure she already sent them to your team.”

“Perfect. I’ll let the girls know they can start working on them. God knows we are tight on the schedule, and I want those pictures to be as extravagant and colorful as possible.”

“Is that what I’m going to be doing tomorrow?” Akali asked, still feeling a little left out of the conversation.

“Not quite, usually we give Ahri’s pictures to Lux, since she is the most experienced when it comes to perfecting photos on photoshop.” Evelynn explained. “And besides, I already have something in mind for you to do tomorrow. Something that I know will be a great opportunity for you to show me your talent truly shining.”

Akali slightly smiled at that. “Okay. I won’t disappoint you, boss.”

“I know you won’t.”

Ahri simply stood there, watching their quick interaction. After a few seconds of silence, she looked upwards towards Evelynn again. “By the way, there is something I want to talk to you about. In private.” She declared, tugging the side of Evelynn’s dress with her fingers.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yup. Your office?”

“Sure.” Evelynn returned her gaze to Akali. “I’ll be right back, honey. Please, enjoy yourself. Get another drink, and have fun getting to know the rest of the team.”

“Sure, boss. Thanks.”

Ahri grabbed one of Evelynn’s arms, as they both walked back inside together. Akali watched them until she could no longer see them, still feeling that weird little knot on her chest. She definitely understood why there were rumors about those two being lovers now. They were incredibly comfortable around each other. Maybe even a bit too much for just being friends.

_An attractive CEO. An attractive supermodel. The very embodiment of a ‘power couple’._

But why did that make her feel so… weird?

“Come on newbie, don’t be jealous. You literally just got here, it’s WAY too soon for that.” Jinx suddenly said, standing right next to Akali.

“What the FUCK Jinx?!” Akali jumped, feeling the air get knocked out of her lungs. “Where the hell did you come from?!”

The blue haired girl laughed out loud at her reaction. “I’m like a ghost, baby. You will never see me coming.”

“Right…” Akali placed a hand on her own chest, trying to calm her breathing. “I’m not jealous. Just curious as to what kind of relationship those two have.”

“Ahri and the boss? Hm, that is definitely the million dollar question.” Jinx replied, placing one of her hands under her chin. “Most people think they are fucking. Myself included.”

“You say that about a lot of people, Jinx.” Lux walked in their direction, joining the conversation as well. “Even about people that have zero chemistry. Like those two guys that work at the cafeteria and who literally hate each other’s guts.”

“Having no chemistry doesn’t mean they aren’t fucking.” Jinx replied matter-of-factly. “And they do have a lot of chemistry, so I don’t see your point.”

“Yeah, but you are forgetting a very important factor: Ahri and Eve are childhood friends. Do you have any childhood friends? If you did, you would know what I mean.”

“So what they are childhood friends? Diana and Leona also knew each other ever since they were babies! And they have been married for a long time!” Jinx said a bit too loudly, extending her arms towards the sky as if to make the statement more dramatic. “And no, I don’t have any childhood friends.”

“Right, because you don’t have friends, period.”

“Luxanna, that is so mean! How could you say that to me?!” Jinx did her best at making a sad expression with a teary tone. It looked so convincing, Akali almost felt bad for her.

But then she remembered the kind of girl Jinx was.

“Anyway. I don’t think they are fucking. I think they are just very close best pals. And Ahri does seem like the very touchy type, especially with the people she loves. So I say you have nothing to worry about, Akali.” Lux confidently said, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m not worried.” Akali replied in the blandest way she could possibly muster. “Matter of fact, I don’t know why we are even having this conversation.”

Jinx and Lux shared a look. Akali stared between them for a few seconds.

Jinx laughed again. “Riiiight…”

“You know we saw how you were looking at them just now, right? I mean, I don’t really blame you. A lot of new employees are like this when they first meet Evelynn.”

“Oh, yeah. I was definitely enchanted too, back in the day.” Jinx happily commented, looking like she was speaking to herself. “I still kind of am, to be honest. If I knew I had a good shot, I would definitely take it! Man, I would kill to take a nap on her thighs!”

Lux seemed a bit bothered by that confession, but she just shrugged it off. “See? There is nothing wrong in admitting you have a crush on her. We are not gonna judge you. Well, at least I won’t. I can’t speak for this little shit over here.”

Akali scoffed, not believing the audacity of the couple. She could begin to feel her hands closing into fists, as a defensive tone suddenly took over her voice. “You two have a lot of nerve accusing me of that! I just got here today, and you two are having an intervention with me as if I were some lost school girl who is in love with a teacher for years!”

Jinx pointed a finger at Akali’s face, which she definitely did not like. “We are just keeping it real! That’s how we roll, hoe. Deal with it!”

And that was the last straw.

“Oh really? Well, since you two are so intent on ‘keeping it real’, then you don’t mind if I comment on your situation either, right? Because you two are clearly secretly fucking each other, but I’m not saying anything about it!” Akali shouted, and the sound of her voice even echoed through the air for a couple of seconds.

And then, silence.

Lux looked like someone just called her grandmother a whore. Jinx had her eyes so wide that they looked like they were about to fall off from her face. The silence was broken by the very loud and very sudden maniacal laughter from Jinx.

“Damn newbie, I didn’t think you would have the balls to say that! Bravo! I have so much more respect for you now!”

Akali looked at Lux and she could visibly see the anger slowly boiling over her face, as she soon shouted at the top of her lungs. “WE ARE NOT FUCKING! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!”

Kai’sa quickly came into the balcony, alerted by the screams. “Is everything alright here?”

“Yeah, we are j-“

“WE ARE NOT FUCKING! TAKE THAT BACK!”

Jinx smirked. “She wishes we were, though.”

“I DO NOT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, JINX!”

“Damn bitch, chill ou-”

“I’M STRAIGHT! I HAVE ZERO INTEREST IN YOU!”

That one only made Jinx laugh again. “HA! Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Luxanna.”

“JINX, I SWEAR TO GOD-”

Akali slowly started to walk away from them. “Okay, I think that’s my cue to leave. Mom, you can handle this, right?” She sheepishly asked, not waiting for the taller woman to reply as she quickly left the balcony. Kai’sa did her best to stop Lux from screaming her lungs out.

Getting on the hallway outside the meeting room, Akali was unsure on what to do. Sure, she just escaped from Lux’s wrath, but what now? Is there any other place she could hang around on this floor? After that little incident, she was definitely not in a social mood, and just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Akali walked along the hallway for a while. A sound of muffled voices got her attention all of a sudden, since she had quite nice hearing. Because it sounded so muffled, she figured it came from the door right next to her. She took a quick peek around her surroundings, before pressing an ear against the door.

_Is this Evelynn’s office? Should I dare taking a peek? What if they are…?_

Akali cursed herself, feeling highly angry for not being able to control her immense curiosity. But then again, she already fucked up once today, might as well go all the way, right? And besides, she was confident in her stealth abilities. She could probably get away with it without anyone ever knowing.

She crouched down on the floor in front of the door, very carefully opening it, just enough for her to be able to take a peek inside. She could see a black couch on the corner of the room, where Evelynn and Ahri were seating together. From this angle she couldn’t see much, but she identified that Evelynn was seating behind Ahri, and she had her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders. However, Akali quickly realized that Ahri’s upper body was fully naked, since she could now spot the smooth skin on her shoulders and back, which were covered when she had the dress on.

Akali immediately closed the door again.

She quietly stood up and walked back to the meeting room, feeling a mixture of shame and disappointment, mostly at herself.

_Of course they are like that. They are both beautiful, and they are clearly very close. I shouldn’t have peeked. What the hell is wrong with me today? That’s not something I would do, under any other circumstances._

She reached her destination, quickly walking towards the small bar and pouring herself a new drink

_Not that I care though. I barely know them. She is just my new boss. I don’t care who she is sleeping with._

She drank her new drink in one go. She didn’t even pay attention to what it was, but it definitely burned her throat on the way down. Vodka, probably.

_They could have at least locked the door. What if Kai’sa had walked in on them? She is Evelynn’s secretary, so it definitely could’ve happened._

“Akali? You alright?” As if reading her mind, Kai’sa suddenly called from behind her.

“Oh, hey mom. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look a little flustered.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit nervous with the new job and all, you know?”

“Oh, I see. That’s perfectly understandable.” Kai’sa smiled, grabbing the door handle. “I’m gonna go talk with Eve, so please don’t rally Lux up again, okay? I just managed to calm her down.”

“Yeah, no problem. Sorry.”

Akali took a seat in front of the oval desk, putting her weigh against the back of the chair. Lux was still in the balcony, watching the now fully dark sky above. Jinx was also outside, but she was lying down on the floor on the opposite side of the balcony, also staring up towards the sky.

_I hope I didn’t make things too awkward for them…Not exactly a good way to start a friendship with your new coworkers, Akali. You are definitely gonna apologize to them later._

The door to the meeting room abruptly opened again. Akali didn’t move from her spot, and decided not to look at whomever it was that just came in. She heard the person walking towards her, and tried her best to look as casual as possible.

“Hey.” A very feminine voice softly called.

“Oh, hey Ahri.”

“Everything okay? You look a bit down.” Akali looked up at her, and Ahri also seemed a bit depressed. Her posture was a lot less confident, and she seemed to have lost the shine in her eyes.

_That’s weird. Did they have a fight?_

“Yeah, I’m just tired from walking around all day. You?”

“I’m really tired too.” The girl said with a long sigh, taking the seat next to Akali and removing her heels without using her hands. “My feet are killing me. Eve was going to give me a massage, but I think she got a call from someone important, so she kicked me out of her office, like I’m a dog or something.”

“Oh, I see.” Akali nodded, moving her gaze back to the balcony outside. “You two look like you love each other a lot. I’m sure it must have been something important.”

“Because we do. I wouldn’t be here without her.” Ahri admitted, tiredly exhaling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Eve is like, my everything.” Ahri laughed, resting her elbows on the table in front of her. “She might seem cold and distant, but I guarantee you she is a real sweetheart. Well, most of the time, at least. You couldn’t have picked a better boss, even if you wanted to.”

“Well, from what I have seen so far, I agree. She does seem to care a lot about this company, and the people who work for her.”

“She really does. You just have to break down her walls first, which can be difficult for some.” She laughed again, playing with a strand of her hair. “But it’s definitely worth it.”

Akali smiled a little. “How did you two meet?”

“You really want to know a boring story like that?”

“I love hearing stories. Especially when I know they are going to be wholesome.” The girl admitted, feeling slightly shy when she saw the smirk that was now on Ahri’s lips.

“Looks like you are also a softie on the inside, huh?” Ahri recovered the sparkle that was missing in her eyes. Akali simply shrugged in response. “We met in my hometown, back in South Korea, when we were still little girls. Our dads became business partners, back then. One day we met at a party and played together all evening. When we had to go our own separate ways, I cried my eyes out. She still makes fun of me for that, sometimes.”

A small pause.

“I’m kind of a cry baby, if you couldn’t already tell.” Ahri shyly admitted. Akali smiled again.

“That’s really sweet, though. What happened then?”

“We still maintained contact over the years, but we could rarely meet in person, since we were from different countries. We would usually go together on trips, about once a year. Those were the only times we could be together. Once Eve turned eighteen, she told me she was going to start a company, just like her dad did. I was sixteen at the time, and just starting to get into modeling, so she suggested we work together. She told me I could be the face of her brand, if I wanted to.”

“And you instantly accepted.” Akali guessed.

“Naturally. I knew from day one that she would be a huge success. If it weren’t for her company, I doubt I would have been as famous as I am today. Or at all, really.”

Akali huffed. “You are absolutely stunning, Ahri. I think you would do just fine, even without her.”

“No, I wouldn’t. The only reason why I did is because of Eve.” Ahri firmly insisted, to her surprise. “She was always there to support me, you know? Especially emotionally. If she weren’t there with me, I don’t think I would even be…” She trailed off, waving one of her hands. “Never mind.”

Akali slightly frowned at the statement. “You make it sound as if she is the only one that cares about you.”

“Maybe she is.” Ahri whispered, bitterly smiling to herself. “Most people see me as nothing but a pretty face. The photographers, the magazines, the businessman. My parents. Eve is the only one who genuinely loves me for who I am, you know?”

Akali watched her in silence for a moment, before finally nodding. “Well, I’m very glad you two found each other, Ahri. You are lucky to have one another.”

Ahri looked at her with a blank expression. “What about you? I can tell you are not from around here either. What is your story?”

“Oh, uh.” Akali adjusted herself on her chair, sitting up straight. “I was born and raised in Japan. Been on my own, for most of the years. Became an artist when I was still young, about thirteen years old. Haven’t stopped since.”

“So you are the independent type, just like her.” Ahri smiled, before taking a deep breath. “Eve told me about how excited she was that you were coming over, you know? I can see why she took an interest in you. Besides your incredible art, I mean.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Said something about how this really cute and incredibly talented Japanese girl could be one of her new artists. Wouldn’t shut up about it all week long.”

Akali felt her cheeks heating up. “Oh. That’s… a little surprising.”

“I told you, she might seem cold on the outside, but she is a big softie on the inside.” The door opened again, but both girls were so invested in their conversation that they didn’t even notice it. “She is like a cat. You just have to learn how to interpret her love language. Which sounds simple enough when I say it like that, but it takes some time and patience to actually understand.”

“What are you two whispering about, hm?” Evelynn unexpectedly whispered from behind their chairs, scaring them both. “You could’ve at least invited me to join in.”

“Jesus Eve, don’t scare us like that!” Ahri almost screamed, punching her in the arm. “And you have some fucking nerve talking to me like that. You were the one who left me to talk to some asshole!”

“It was a business call, darling. A very important one, too. What did you expect me to do?”

“Tell him to go fuck himself, and continue giving me the massage you promised!”

Evelynn laughed. “Don’t be a brat. I promise I’ll continue once we get home.” She declared, petting Ahri’s head. And just like that, the ache on Akali’s chest was suddenly back.

_They even live together… Well, that pretty much confirms it, I suppose. Can’t say I’m surprised, after hearing all of the things Ahri said just now._

“You better. Or I’ll ask your cute new artist to do it in your stead.” Ahri said with a smug smirk on her lips. “We are already great friends, right Akali?”

“Yeah. I suppose so.” Akali agreed, almost melting on her chair once she saw the look Evelynn gave her.

“Don’t even think about it, foxy. She is my employee, not yours. Hands off.”

“Heh, never seen you get jealous of someone other than me before, Eve.” Ahri raised an eyebrow, the taunt in her delicate voice still very clear “Don’t tell me the big bad wolf is going soft.”

“Well, let’s just say I have a feeling she is going to be our new star. And I don’t want anyone messing with my star.” Evelynn said with a serious expression, and Akali felt the hairs on the back of her head standing up. “Come on, let’s get the rest of the girls in here. This is a party, after all.”

“Does that mean I can drink my ass off?” Ahri excitedly asked, already grabbing a whole bottle from the bar. “Because I definitely will, if you promise to take care of me later.”

Evelynn chuckled. “Of course, darling. When have I not taken care of you?”

Kai’sa appeared next to them. “Boss, I hope you are not forgetting we have to work tomorrow…”

“A little hangover never killed anyone, Kai.” Eve waved a dismissive hand. “But you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to.”

“I would rather not. You know how badly my body handles alcohol. I already had enough.”

“Did anybody say something about getting drunk off their ass?!” Jinx loudly asked, already climbing on top of the table before anyone could even confirm or deny it.

“I’m not going to babysit you like last time, Jinx. You better think this through.” Lux seriously said, also joining in the meeting room.

“Hm, I suppose I could have another drink or two.” Akali talked to herself, giving the lovey dovey couple next to her a discreet side look.

_I definitely need it._

But she had no idea why. Hell, she barely knew Evelynn. Why did her chest hurt so much from seeing those two together like this? They are clearly very happy, and in any other situation Akali would’ve been happy for them. But the only thing she could feel right at that moment was bitter dissatisfaction.

_It’s just a stupid crush. You will get over it in no time._

She started drinking again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said I like to write long chapters? Well, this one ended up being almost 10k words long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your meal.

Akali groaned heavily as her phone’s alarm started beeping and vibrating next to her on the bed. She resisted the urge to throw it against the nearest wall, sitting down on the edge of the bed and sliding her feet inside of her fluffy slippers.

She stood still for a moment, while the memories from last night slowly crept up on her.

She didn’t drink too much. Her head was aching, but it wasn’t that bad. The only ones who actually drank until they got full blown drunk were Jinx and Ahri. They both got so drunk that they actually passed out on the meeting room table. Everyone else didn’t step beyond the line, though.

It was quite nice, since Akali was able to finally spend some time chatting with Evelynn without other people interrupting them. They mostly talked about very basic and boring things, but she still felt glad to get to know her a bit better. Turns out Evelynn has a pet snake. Who would have thought?

After she returned home, she remembered just lying in bed, staring at her phone for at least a couple of hours. Akali made sure to add her new colleagues on all social media. The girls from her own team, Evelynn, Ahri, and Kai’sa, to be specific. She thought about adding Sivir too, but she figured it would be better to meet her in person first. And the people from the other floors, well, she barely talked to them. So it also felt a bit too soon to add them.

What got Akali’s attention however, was Evelynn’s instagram account.

She spent about an hour just looking through her photos. About half of them were pictures with Ahri, and the other half was divided between incredibly beautiful selfies of Evelynn and pictures related to her brand.

Akali bit her lip as soon as she remembered some of the selfies she saw.

They were just… breathtaking. Akali could not believe how absolutely gorgeous Evelynn truly was. There was one particular picture that came to mind, where Evelynn was wearing a bikini while seating on the edge of a pool. Akali stared at it for far longer than she should’ve had. Her beautiful smooth skin, her flat stomach, those big breasts, those juicy thighs. Akali definitely understood what Jinx said about wanting to take a nap on them. They looked so incredibly soft.

But she had no shame in admitting that to herself. Evelynn’s body was essentially an artistic piece, in and of itself. And she knows better than anyone that there is nothing wrong with admiring art.

But the worst part was how those pictures with Ahri made her feel.

The way they were always smiling at each other, sometimes hugging or holding hands next to a beautiful background. And the way they stared at each other’s eyes was just…

They took pictures together all over the world. South Korea, Russia, Germany, Greece, Jamaica, Mexico, and so many more. The oldest picture Akali found of them together, right at the bottom of Evelynn’s profile, seemed to be from at least ten years ago, in Hong Kong. Evelynn looked like she was about fourteen, and Ahri looked like she was about twelve. They were both dressed in winter clothing, holding each other’s hands in a lively street filled with people all around them. It was absolutely adorable to see them so young, too.

It all felt so genuine. Like they would always be together, no matter the place, the time or the circumstances.

Akali could already imagine what they would look like in wedding dresses. She could imagine how fancy the ceremony would be and the sheer amount of people that would be attending it. More so, she could imagine how beautiful their kids would be, if they ever had any.

They looked like the type of couple everyone dreams they could be a part of. The kind of couple that spent their entire lives together, and lost all of their firsts to each other. The kind of couple that were exclusively made for each other.

Akali was almost certain they were official. Even though they didn’t wear any rings, or even if they didn’t have any relationship status on any of their social media. Maybe they just liked being discreet about it? They were both very high profile, after all.

Nevertheless, they seemed to be perfect for each other.

And Akali would never try to ruin that. Not in a million years. Not even if she really wanted to.

_Just a few days. That’s all it’ll take for this stupid little crush to disappear. And then you can pretend this never even happened._

She found herself repeating that over and over again, like a broken record. She had to make sure she wouldn’t allow herself to feel anything for Evelynn. Because she knew, from the bottom of her heart, that she could easily develop feelings for her, if she weren’t careful.

Evelynn was her type after all. In every sense of the word.

_God, I hope they aren’t together. Maybe Lux is right? Maybe they are just really close best friends. Maybe they are so used to each other that they decided to live together to avoid feeling lonely._

Akali kept thinking about what Evelynn said last night. About how she didn’t believe in love, up until she met Kai’sa and Sivir. That could mean Evelynn and Ahri aren’t together, right? Or that they don’t love each other like that, at the very least.

_There is a little bit of hope, right?_

But if she fell into that trap, she would be the only one who would end up getting hurt. And God knows she couldn’t handle that. She deeply feared being vulnerable and having her heart broken, especially when it came to someone she felt so enchanted to, which was surely a rare occurrence in her life. Akali couldn’t even remember how many years it had been since she felt so painfully attracted to someone.

She should be careful. Matter of fact, she should focus on perfecting her craft, and absolutely nothing else.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t secretly praying for those two to be just friends.

Akali slapped her own cheeks, trying to wake herself up.

Her apartment was nice, albeit not too extravagant. It was quite high up, and it had a beautiful view of a nearby park. The sky was quite blue today with very few clouds, which made her smile to herself. The perfect weather for her first day on the job. A job that she would do her absolute best in.

She stood in front of her closet, placing a hand under her chin. What should she wear for work? She didn’t want to be too formal like Kai’sa, who seemed to only wear blazers and skirts. But she also didn’t want to seem too casual, like Jinx and her… tank tops.

She ended up picking some dark gray pants and a dark blue blouse. It didn’t seem like it was going to get too cold today, so she didn’t bother to pick a jacket. She chose her most comfortable pair of shoes, and looked herself in the mirror.

_Not bad. I think this is professional enough, right?_

Satisfied with her choice, she grabbed her phone, her keys and her wallet. She wasn’t a fan of purses, so she just found a way to fit everything inside her small pockets. Once she was sure she wasn’t missing anything important, she walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

While on the subway, she suddenly had an idea. Considering the little incident she caused yesterday on the balcony with Jinx and Lux, she thought it would be nice to bring the girls something. Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, maybe?

Jinx definitely seemed like the type that hates coffee and tea. Well, at least Akali thinks so. She definitely has a strong childish side, so the hot chocolate was definitely the safest bet.

Lux seemed like the type that enjoys a nice cup of tea. Something sweet and light. No doubt on that one.

And Xayah, well… She had no idea. Maybe another hot chocolate, since it’s the safest choice of the three?

Nodding to herself, Akali stepped out of the train cart and moved towards the coffee shop. She made the orders, paid for them and then walked upstairs towards the street level. The company’s building was only a block away from the subway station, so she was glad she wouldn’t have to walk too much, since she didn’t want the four cups inside the bag to get cold.

She stepped inside the building, saying good morning to the pretty lady at the front desk. This time, she had to use the ‘normal’ elevators, so they were relatively packed with people. Thankfully her floor wasn’t too high up, so the uncomfortable trip only lasted about half a minute.

Once she reached the creative department floor, only one person was around. A girl with long pink hair and orangish eyes. She was sitting down at the desk that was empty yesterday, so Akali assumed she must be the one she missed.

“Xayah?”

“Yes?”

“Hi, uh, I’m the new employee. You weren’t here yesterday, so we ended up not meeting.”

“Oh, right. The new girl. Jinx told me about you. It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Akali politely said, placing the bag she was carrying on top of Xayah’s desk. “So, I brought everyone some drinks. I didn’t know what to get you, so I just chose a simple hot chocolate. Do you want it?”

Xayah smiled at her. “Aw, that’s so sweet. Yes, I would love some hot chocolate.”

“Here you go.” Akali removed two of the four cups in the bag, taking her own into her hands as well. She sat next to the bag, on top of Xayah’s desk. “So, where are the other girls? I’m not too early, am I?”

“No, you got here just in time. But I have no idea where those two are.” She replied, tasting her hot chocolate. “There is still ten minutes left until our shift begins, so I’m sure they will show up very soon.”

“Oh, cool.” Akali nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. “So… could you tell me a little about yourself?”

One of Xayah’s eyebrows went up. “What would you like to know?”

“What do you usually do here?”

“Pretty much anything, really. Like the rest of the team, I have many talents.” Xayah simply said. “Although the reason I was hired back in the day was because I was the one that designed the logo for the company.”

“Wait, really? That’s so cool. I did notice the logo was really creative.”

“Thank you. To be honest, I didn’t think it would be good enough for the boss, but she was quite happy with me. Offered me a permanent job on the spot.”

Akali grinned. “Evelynn does seem to do that a lot.”

“Hey, she has a good eye for talent. That’s a great skill for a leader to have.” Xayah declared as her eyes went back to her monitor. “I was the second one to join the creative department. Jinx was the first.”

“I see. That’s an interesting story.” Akali replied, putting her cup back inside the bag. “I hope we will get along, Xayah.”

“Same here, kid. Just be careful around Jinx. She can be… explosive, at times. So, you know, watch your ass.”

“Oh, I already knew that. But thanks for the heads up.”

Xayah evaluated her for a moment. “Do you know what happened to the guy before you?” She asked in a mysterious tone. Akali instinctively sat up straighter.

“Uh, no. Jinx did mention a ‘creepy’ guy, but she didn’t tell the story.”

“We had another artist on the team, this guy called Jhin. He and Jinx had a pretty nasty fight one day, and Eve had to fire him. Which is why we needed to hire a new artist.”

“Damn, really? But what caused them to fight in the first place?”

Xayah stared at her, before shaking her head. “On second thought, it’s probably better if you don’t know what happened. Forget I said anything.” Akali was about to protest, but then she noticed Xayah was glancing at the door behind her. “Oh, and speaking of the Devil…”

“Gooooood morning, hoes!” Jinx cheerfully said, loud enough that even the people walking at the end of the floor turned around to stare at her. Akali wondered how the hell she looked so perfectly fine, considering how much she had to drink last night.

“Morning.” Lux said, coming up behind Jinx.

“Oh, you two came in together?” Xayah asked in a teasing tone. “That’s a bit unusual.”

Lux visibly tensed up. “We just got here at the same time. Shut up.”

“Mhm. Of course.” Xayah turned back to her computer, snickering to herself. Akali stood up again, deciding to walk towards Jinx’s desk first.

“Hey, good morning. I brought you some hot chocolate, to apologize for what I said yesterday.”

Jinx blinked at her. “Huh? You said something? I don’t remember.”

“Do you remember anything that happened before you drank that whole bottle of tequila and started dancing on top of the table?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Never mind, then. Here you go.” 

Akali laughed to herself. Lux did mention that Jinx is the type that doesn’t really get hangovers, but she didn’t expect her to also forget everything that happened last night. Her body really is a mysterious entity.

Moving to Lux’s desk, Akali took a deep breath. She doubted apologizing to her would be as easy as it were to Jinx. She decided she would be as diplomatic as possible about it.

“Hey. Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“Listen, uh. I wanted to apologize. For what I said yesterday.” Akali sincerely said, as Lux stared at her from the corner of her eye. “Really. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I also brought you some tea. Hopefully you’ll like it.””

Lux groaned before she replied. “It’s alright, I guess. Jinx and I also went a bit too far with the things we said. I’m sorry we got in your business like that.”

Akali smiled. “So… we cool?”

“We cool.” Lux smiled back. “But listen, you know there is a coffee maker right on the hallway, right? You didn’t have to get us these drinks.”

“W-Wait, really?”

“Yeah, look.” Lux pointed to the direction she mentioned. “It’s pretty high tech too. There are a lot of options, including tea, hot chocolate and some other things.”

Akali cringed. “Oh. Well, now I feel kind of stupid. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it yesterday.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. What you did was still really sweet. It’s the thought that counts.” Lux said, giving Jinx a side look. “God knows we could use someone as pure as you around here. Our leader is far from it.”

“I heard that.” The blue haired girl instantly replied.

“Thanks.” Akali said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and noticing the time being displayed on the screen. “Well, I’ll, uh, get to work. Talk to you later, Lux.”

“Mhm.”

Akali sat down in front of the only empty desk available. She placed her phone on top of the desk and turned her computer on. She wanted to do her absolute best, and to show Evelynn that she made the right choice by betting so much money on her.

Her computer already had everything she needed installed and ready to go. She also noticed there was a messenger app, with everyone that works for the company on the contacts list, categorized by each one of their departments. She erased the name that was registered on her computer, ‘Jhin’ and replaced it with her own. She should really ask Jinx what happened to that guy, some other time.

Checking her e-mail, she realized her boss had already sent her the first task she would be doing, as she mentioned yesterday. She gave it a careful read.

_My dear Akali_

_Your first assignment will be to make a new design for our shampoo line. There are five different types, each with their own special look and color palette. However, I want you to do these three first, which are the ones that sell the most._

_I’m annexing a few pictures of the previous designs, so feel free to use them as a guideline. The new designs should be done with the same sizes, since the measurements of the bottles will remain the same, but I’ll give you the freedom to change the overall look, as long as it doesn’t stray too far from the original idea._

_Once you are done, please send your prototypes to my e-mail. No need to show them to Jinx. I know she is the head of your department, but I want to see your own work, without any influence from her or the rest of the team._

_I know you won’t disappoint me._

_Eve._

Akali took a deep breath.

Evelynn clearly set the bar really high as to what she was expecting. The fact that she was giving her so much freedom and so little demands was definitely worrying. She could not, and would not disappoint her. No matter what.

Akali put on the headphones that were connected to her computer. She opened a music app, and logged in her personal account, carefully choosing from one of her own playlists. Music always helped her get her creativeness flowing, and today was not going to be any different.

She cracked her knuckles, finally opening photoshop and getting to work. She had a basic idea of what she wanted to do, so she wasted no time to start getting them into the screen. She decided she would do the easiest one first.

After what felt like an hour had passed, Akali noticed all the other girls were getting up from their seats, almost at exactly the same time.

“What’s going on?” She confusedly asked.

“Lunch time, baby.” Jinx replied, staring down at her phone.

“What?! Already?!”

Xayah gave her a look. “It’s twelve o’clock already, kid.”

“What?!”

Akali looked down at the time on her monitor: 12:00 pm. Had four hours really already passed? She was so concentrated on her work that she didn’t even notice how fast time was flying.

A dangerous thought suddenly flew across her mind.

“Are you not coming with us?” Lux called.

“I’m not hungry. I think I’ll just power through it.” Akali confidently replied.

Jinx shrugged. “Suit yourself, newbie.”

“Shouldn’t you at least TRY to get her to eat something? You are the leader around here, dumbass! Take some fucking responsibility!” Lux angrily whispered to Jinx, who simply started to walk away.

“She is a big girl, Luxanna. Leave her be.”

Akali mentally thanked Jinx for understanding her intentions. They definitely had similar minds when it came to their craft. Lux reluctantly walked away with her, staring back at Akali with a worried expression on her face.

She knew she could do all three prototypes in a single day. She was already finishing up with the second design, and there was only one more to go. Sure, Evelynn didn’t give her a deadline or anything, but Akali knew she would be very pleased that she managed to finish everything on her very first day. And to be fair, the thought of making het boss proud kind of made Akali excited. She enjoyed the mental image of Evelynn smiling at her.

She smiled to herself, even though she could feel her stomach violently growling in response to her bad life decisions.

By the time the girls came back, Akali had already finished the second design. She took a minute to breathe and drink some water, before stretching in her office chair and getting right back at it.

By four in the afternoon, she was done with everything.

Her first instincts were to stretch again and let out a heavy sigh. She could barely feel her hands, but it was definitely worth it. Her tired jumped towards Jinx, as she quietly pondered on what she should do next.

_I should probably show my designs to Jinx, just to be safe. If she thinks they look good, then they should be up to the boss’ standards, right? But then again, she specifically told me not to…_

She shook her head. She couldn’t find it in herself to disobey Evelynn’s direct orders. Even if the idea of her prototypes not being good enough scared her shitless, she still sent all three of them to Evelynn’s e-mail, writing a short description explaining her basic idea while making them.

The response took less than a minute to arrive, but it didn’t come from Evelynn. It came from Kai’sa, on the company’s chat messenger.

**_Kai’sa, 16:13 pm:_ **

_Evelynn wants to speak to you, in person._

_Please come to our floor, asap._

**_Akali, 16:13 pm:_ **

_On my way._

Akali immediately removed her headphones and stood up from her seat. Jinx gave her a look.

“Where are you going, newbie?”

“The boss wants to talk to me in person. I’ll be right back.”

“Uh oh.” Her bright pink eyes went comically wide. “That’s never a good sign. Good luck.”

Akali didn’t reply, and silently walked to the nearest elevator.

The closer she got to the top of the building, the faster her heart beat inside her chest, and the louder she could hear it ringing in her ears. When the elevator doors opened, Kai’sa was already standing up next to the door.

The feeling was similar to the one or two times Akali had been to the principal’s office, back in school. She wasn’t the type to get in trouble often, but the few times she did, it was BIG trouble. Her heart was about to jump out from her mouth, and she could feel her entire body coldly sweating.

_Focus. Just keep your posture. Don’t let them notice how scared you are._

Kai’sa opened it without saying a word, and Akali stepped inside Evelynn’s office for the first time in her life.

It was massive. White marble floors, with a high ceiling and giant windows. Her desk was placed right at the middle of the room, close to the windows and with a beautiful view of the city. Her desk was also white, with a laptop and other items littered around its surface. One such item caught Akali’s attention, since it seemed to be a framed photo. She couldn’t see the photo from this angle, but she imagined it was probably a picture of Evelynn and Ahri being a cute couple in front of a beautiful landscape.

Evelynn’s eyes were completely fixated on Akali. She looked like a snake, closely watching its prey as it drew in closer. She was resting one of her elbows on her desk, supporting her head with her hand.

“Sit down, honey.” She said in a neutral tone.

She swiftly obeyed. Evelynn stood up, turning her laptop towards Akali so she could see what was being displayed. Her three prototypes popped up, all next to each other. Evelynn slowly walked around her desk, only stopping when she was behind Akali in her seat, completely out of her sight.

Her slender hands and their long nails rested on Akali’s shoulders. The smaller girl tried not to show any signs that she was nervous about whatever it was Evelynn was about to say.

“Do you know why I wanted to talk to you in person?” She asked in a low and professional tone.

“Not really, boss. I assume you aren’t happy with my work?”

“Quite the opposite. I like them a lot, actually.”

Akali felt herself being able to breathe again. She thanked whatever gods might have been out there looking out for her. “Then… Is it about the time it took me to do them?”

“Bingo.” Her hands tightened their grip just slightly. Not in a threatening way, more like a disappointed mother kind of way. “A little bird told me you didn’t go to the cafeteria when it was your break time. Matter of fact, they told me you didn’t even leave your floor.”

_Of course someone snitched on me. Why did I not see that coming?_

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Akali hastily lied, regretting it almost immediately.

“Oh, really? So you did go to the cafeteria?”

“Well, I-”

“If I were to call the boys who work there right this instant, they will definitely vouch for you, correct?”

Akali sighed. “Okay, okay. I didn’t go there. Is that a problem?”

“Is that a problem?” Evelynn echoed, quietly laughing to herself. “Tell me this, when was the last time you ate something?”

Akali searched her brain for the memory. “Uh… about twelve hours ago? I had a midnight snack.”

“Twelve hours ago. A midnight snack.” Evelynn echoed again

“To be fair, it was a big midnight snack.” Akali tried to convince her, even though she felt like it was a useless attempt.

“So you didn’t even eat anything for breakfast? Do I need to say it out loud, or is my point clear enough?”

“You don’t want me to go long periods of time without eating.” Akali quietly said, letting her head drop slightly. “Look boss, I know this is kind of weird for you, but that’s just how I am. You don’t have to worry about that, I swear.”

Evelynn’s hands tightened their grip again. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sometimes I get really invested in my work, and I just… forget about everything else. It’s how I’ve always been. And I never had any problems because of it. My body is used to it. And besides, plenty of other artists are like this. You can ask them, if you doubt it.”

Evelynn moved so she was standing right in front of Akali. The smaller girl instantly swallowed some saliva. “So you are saying you plan on doing this again?”

“I didn’t say-”

“Answer the question.”

“No, boss. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

Evelynn cupped Akali’s face with one of her hands. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear the loud ringing in her ears again. Evelynn’s expression was serious, and her face was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of her breath. “That’s better. I don’t want you, or anybody else who works for me to be doing things like that. I make sure everyone is paid what they deserve, and that they get proper rest and proper meals. Do you understand?"

Akali nodded. “Yes, boss.”

“Then you better make sure this never happens again. Because you see, if I catch you doing this again, I’ll personally go downstairs and I’ll personally feed you, in front of entire company. I’ll even make you sit on my lap, just to make it extra humiliating. Do you understand me, Akali?”

_Her perfume is so good. God, I want to feel it even closer._

Akali’s eyes kept jumping between her lips and her golden eyes. Evelynn was patiently waiting for her to reply. Akali nodded again. “…Yes, boss.”

A moment of silence passed, as Evelynn quietly examined Akali’s face. She seemed to not be convinced, which made her feel a sudden urge to just beg her for forgiveness. But before she could say anything else, Evelynn let go of her face, walking back to her own chair and seating down once more.

“I swear, you are acting just like Ahri.” Evelynn said in a clearly disappointed tone, letting out a tired sigh. “Making me worried and then making me take care of you. Although unlike her, I don’t think you are doing this on purpose just to get my attention.”

A small pause.

“Are you?”

Akali urgently shook her head. “Of course not, boss.”

Evelynn quietly watched her again, clearly trying to spot any sight of a lie. “Good. Now, I obviously can’t just allow you to go home without eating. Especially considering that I know you are going to be walking and taking the subway home. So, here is what we are going to do: We are going back downstairs, and you are going to grab your things. Then, we’ll get in my car and I’ll take you to a restaurant. And then, you’re going to have a proper meal and we’ll finally be able to talk about the prototypes you made. And of course, we are never going to have a repeat of this incident, ever again. Are we clear, honey?”

_A restaurant? Wouldn’t it be better to just go to the cafeteria? Wait, is she planning on taking me somewhere fancy?_

Akali suddenly panicked, feeling incredibly guilty. “Boss, you really don’t have to-”

“Are we clear, Akali?” Evelynn firmly cut her off. The smaller girl bit her lip.

“Yes, Ma’am. I mean, boss. Yes, boss.” Akali nervously corrected herself, feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Good girl.” Evelynn happily said, and Akali was pretty sure she did that on purpose, just to tease her. She stood up, grabbing her purse and closing her laptop. Akali also stood up, but waited for her to lead the way.

“I have to say, I didn’t think I would be having this kind of conversation on the very first day of your employment. Most people wait at least a few days before they start giving me headaches, you know?”

The redness on Akali’s cheeks definitely intensified. “I-I’m sorry. I really didn’t think you would mind, boss. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Don’t be so formal. I can tell by that look in your face that you truly regret what you did. And that’s enough for me.” Evelynn walked past her, and Akali quickly followed behind her. “Come on, let’s get going. I don’t want you passing out on me.”

When they walked by Kai’sa, the tall woman smiled at the pair. Evelynn threw her a keychain, and she swiftly caught it mid-air. Akali decided to just stay quiet until they reached the garage.

Needless to say, the entire walking trip to Evelynn’s car was quite awkward. Akali felt like a rebel child, who had just been caught red-handed after messing up royally. The side looks she kept getting from the older woman definitely didn’t make it any better, either.

Evelynn stopped walking right in front of a blue sports car. Akali felt her chest tightening up again, but for a very different reason.

“Here we are. Hop in.” She simply said, throwing her purse inside the vehicle and seating on the driver’s seat.

Akali couldn’t believe her eyes. “B-Boss! Holy shit!”

“What?”

“Is this the new Mclaren model?! Oh my God, it is!” Akali walked to the back of the car, confirming her suspicions. "It's fucking beautiful!”

“Thank you. Can we go now?”

“W-Wait! Give me a second.” Akali walked in circles around the car, at least two or three times. “I didn’t even know these were already available on the market. And besides, no offense, but most really rich people like you are very basic when it comes to cars, so they just go for Ferraris and-”

“Lamborghinis, yes. I have a few of those as well.” Evelynn turned on the vehicle, and the engine roared, its furious sound echoing through the garage’s halls. Akali felt goosebumps on her arms.

“Oh my God, I think I’m gonna pass out for real.” She breathlessly said.

“Then get in. I would rather not have to carry you.”

“O-Okay.”

Akali did as she was told, putting on the seatbelt. The car's interior smelled like it was brand new, so it was definitely recently purchased. She had no idea how she got one so soon, though. Evelynn drove out of the garage, and Akali could barely contain her excitement as they got to the street level.

“Didn’t think you would be a car enthusiast.” Evelynn casually commented, giving her another side look.

“Are you kidding me? I love them!”

“Why don’t you get one, then?”

“I don’t know. I feel like it would be a waste to spend so much money on a car I would barely be able to go above thirty kilometers in, considering the heavy traffic in this stupid town.”

“Well, why not buy a sports bike then? You could avoid the traffic, and there are few very slick and fast models.”

Akali clapped her hands in excitement. “Do you have sports bikes too, boss?”

“No, they are not really my style. I prefer collecting cars. Have been doing that ever since I got my license, back when I was sixteen.”

“That’s fair, I guess.” Akali looked out of the passenger window, noticing the people on the street staring at them. “I guess a bike would be nice. Never really thought about getting one before, since I live kinda close to the subway.”

“I have a friend who works at a dealership. We could go there together, if you want.” Evelynn offered, stopping at a red traffic light.

“That sounds like it could be fun.” Akali agreed and they shared a smile. “I would love to see your garage, too. Now I’m curious as to how big your collection is.”

Evelynn proudly grinned. “I’m sure you will love it, honey. I know I do.”

They drove in silence for about a minute. Evelynn suddenly started to slow down, stopping the car right in front of a restaurant. Thankfully, it didn’t look nowhere near as fancy as Akali expected it to be. She had this wrong idea that someone like Evelynn would only want to eat at the most expensive restaurants in town. It made her a little glad that she was mistaken in assuming that.

The restaurant still looked nice, though. They both got out of the vehicle, and Evelynn tossed the key to the valet parking guy.

Evelynn grabbed one of Akali’s hands, guiding her inside. “This place is one of my favorites. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.”

“It seems nice.”

“Because it is. Oh, and It’s my treat, so don’t worry about anything, okay?”

“Boss, you know I’m not gonna let you pay for me, right?” Akali firmly said, getting a raised eyebrow in response. “You already did too much for me. I can pay for my own food.”

Evelynn gave her a cheeky smile. “Really? And how are you planning to stop me, might I ask?”

“Boss…”

“Sit down. We’ll discuss that later.”

They reached a small table, right at the end of the room. Evelynn let go of Akali’s hand, and they both sat down. This was a good spot, since it had a big window right next to the table, giving them a nice view of the busy street outside.

A young looking boy came in their direction, as soon as they were comfortably seated.

“Good evening, Miss Evelynn. It’s a pleasure to have you with us again.” The boy said, then looking at Akali. “Might I ask your name, miss?”

“Akali. Good evening.”

“Hello, dear.” Evelynn simply said, grabbing the menu in her hands. Akali mimicked her.

“It’s not often you come here with company. Besides Miss Ahri, I mean.” The boy said, trying to spark conversation. “Is she your new-”

“Watch your tongue, dear. I would rather not rip it out of you.” Evelynn swiftly cut him off, in a tone that Akali couldn’t decipher whether it was a joke or a serious threat.

“Just a joke, Miss Evelynn. Please, let me know when you are ready to order.” The waiter nervously said, walking away towards another table.

Akali looked up from her menu at Evelynn. “Friend of yours?”

“Not quite. I do come here quite a lot, though. Most of the staff has seen me before.”

Akali nodded, looking back at the menu in front of her. “So, you come here with Ahri often too?”

“Sometimes, when she is around.”

“When she is around? Does she travel a lot?”

“Mhm. She is always going somewhere else.” Evelynn said in a slightly bitter tone. “Always working, always competing. She has this need to be loved by the whole world. And she loves being the number one.”

“Huh. Didn’t think she would be competitive type.”

“Oh, she definitely is. That girl loves attention more than anything else. You have her fans and myself to blame for that. We spoil her too much.”

Akali pondered for a moment. “Does it bother you?”

“Why would it bother me?”

“Because you two are…” Akali vaguely gestured with her hands “…you know.”

“She can do whatever she wants. Especially when it’s related to her job. I would much rather she be going around the globe modeling than I would her just staying in my house all day. She always makes a mess of the place.”

“I see.”

Evelynn finally dropped the menu that was in her hands. She signaled the waiter, who came back almost instantly.

“I’ll have the lamb chops.” Evelynn ordered. “And bring me a bottle of my favorite wine, too.”

“Which one, Miss Evelynn?” The waiter asked.

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember at least three different ones you call your favorite.”

“Then surprise me with one of them.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The waiter looked at Akali “What about you, miss?”

“I’ll have, uh…” Akali looked down at the menu again, still a little unsure. “The carbonara. And two of these big steaks. I don’t care which ones. Oh, and get me a big portion of the curly fries too. Please.”

The waiter instantly looked at Evelynn, as if asking for confirmation of what he just heard. The older woman didn’t say anything. “Are you sure, miss? That’s… quite a lot of food.”

Akali felt her cheeks getting red again. “I know. I’m kinda hungry.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back with your wine.” The waiter said, walking away again.

As soon as he was gone, Akali covered her face with her hands. What made that whole situation so bad wasn’t the fact that she ordered so much food, but rather the fact that Evelynn watched her through the entire process. “God, that was so embarrassing…”

“See? All the more reason why you should not spend a whole day without eating something.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

Evelynn smirked, clearly very satisfied with Akali’s suffering. She figured that was why she decided to bring her here, rather than just going to the cafeteria. She probably wanted her to go through something like this as her punishment.

The waiter came back with the bottle, and poured a glassful for each of them. He left the bottle near the middle of the table, and left again immediately after.

“So, we were talking about living with people…” Evelynn started, taking her first sip of the wine. “What about you? Do you live with someone?”

Akali took a sip as well. It was delicious. “Nope. Just me, myself and I.”

“Lucky you.”

“I don’t really consider myself lucky. It does get lonely sometimes.”

“Why not find someone to share the bed, then? I’m sure that wouldn’t be hard for a cute thing like you.”

“I’m…” Akali trailed off, trying to hide the blush on her face with her hair. “…waiting for the right one to show up. I don’t really have the energy for casual relationships.”

“I could tell. You don’t strike me as the casual sex type.” Evelynn nodded with a smile. “So, how many relationships did you have so far?”

Akali almost chocked on her wine. “B-Boss, I don’t think that’s something you should be asking your employee.”

“Why not? I don’t mind talking about myself.”

“Really? Then… you first.”

“Serious relationships? Just one.”

Akali blinked. “Oh. That… makes sense, actually.”

Evelynn crossed her arms. “So? I’m waiting for you.”

“I had two. They both ended terribly, and I definitely don’t want to talk about them.”

“Is that so? Well, that’s understandable.” Evelynn started to slowly swirl the liquid around the glass, before taking another sip. “But now you made me even more curious. What is your type?”

Akali nervously laughed. “Do I have to answer that?”

“Of course not. But it would make me happy if you did.” Evelynn winked.

“That’s not fair!” Akali laughed again. “Well, I guess my type would be… someone older. Mature. Knows what they want. Takes good care of me and is a kind person in general. Preferably taller than me, too.”

“Well, that’s certainly interesting. So in short, you want an older woman to take care of you, hm? I can see why you liked Kai’sa so much.” Evelynn cheerfully laughed and Akali just watched her in silence.

_I liked you a lot more._

“You even call her mom. Is that your thing, honey? Do you have a mommy fetish? Want someone to pamper you, hm?” Evelynn brutally teased.

“N-No!” Akali anxiously blurted out, not daring to look up at her partner, who was energetically laughing at her expense. “Okay, maybe I do. But she is married! I’m not interested in her!”

“Well, I’m certainly glad. I would hate to have that type of conversation with you too.” Evelynn went back to serious mode, taking another sip of her wine. “Going after people who are already taken is a big no-no. But there are quite a few back in the office that have a crush on Kai, even though they know she is married.”

“Yeah. I can imagine.”

Evelynn examined her for a moment. “Any other physical preferences? Like a body type you prefer?”

“Uh, the only one is just being taller than me. I’m kind of small, so I enjoy the height difference. But other than that, I don’t really care about looks.” Akali suddenly remembered the selfies she saw on Evelynn’s instagram. This might be a good opportunity to slide in a subtle clue. “Although a nice pair of thighs would be very welcome.”

Evelynn smiled. “Ah, so you’re one of those.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Evelynn raised her glass, as if she were proposing a toast. “You have very interesting tastes, Akali.”

The waiter finally returned, placing their plates in front of them on the table. Akali mentally thanked him for giving her an out of that conversation, right before she started wolfing down her food.

“So, about the prototypes you made.” Evelynn said, slowly cutting a piece of her meat.

“Hm?”

“They were really great. I was pleasantly surprised by them.”

Akali swallowed her food before replying. “I’m glad you liked them, boss.”

Evelynn stopped eating for a moment. “Just one minor nitpick. The third one, the one that had the pink and light green tones?”

“Yes?”

“Make the pink tones a little bit brighter, and the green tones a little bit darker. Then it will be perfect.”

“Okay. I’ll change them as soon I get back to my computer tomorrow.”

Evelynn smiled, going back to eating her lamb. They both continued eating their meals in complete silence. However, Akali could tell that the older woman was watching her quite curiously, almost as if she were watching an animal in the zoo.

Evelynn laughed when she realized Akali had noticed her staring. “Okay, I have to say it. You look really cute while eating,” She admitted, smiling a little. “You look like a little hamster.”

“Boss, please…” Akali pleaded, hiding her face again. That got a hearty laugh out of Evelynn’s lips.

“What? It’s true. But then again, you must be starving. I don’t blame you for eating with so much energy.”

Akali took a big gulp of her wine, before deciding to change the subject and finally turn things around. “What’s your type, boss? We were talking about it, but I was the only one who had her secrets exposed.”

“Oh, that one is easy.” Evelynn elegantly finished drinking her wine, before pouring herself and Akali some more. “Someone younger. Smaller than me. The type that is innocent and pure at heart. Someone who I could pamper and spoil as much as I desire. Someone who is sensitive, both physically and emotionally.”

Akali stopped eating. It felt like Evelynn was staring straight into her soul. Like Akali was fully naked in front of her, and Evelynn had complete control over absolutely everything.

“The type that would obey me without a shadow of hesitation. The type that I could easily break, in any way or form I could possibly want.”

The two women just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Akali could feel a deep and strong heat growing inside of her, partly thanks to the wine, and partly because of the dangerous look she was getting from Evelynn. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_I want to kiss her. I REALLY want to kiss her. Scratch that, I want to jump on her lap and make out with her in the middle of this fucking restaurant._

“That’s…” Akali took a deep breath, carefully opening her eyes again. “Interesting, boss Thank you so much for sharing.” Evelynn laughed again, and Akali resisted the urge she suddenly had to hide under the table. She felt like her blood pressure had just dropped by a thousand, give or take. The abrupt wetness she felt on her legs also didn’t help her situation.

“Are you ready for dessert, honey?” Evelynn said in a quiet tone, gently wiping her lips with a napkin. “I’m already done here.”

“Uh, I could really go for some ice cream.” Akali replied, thinking of any way that could possibly help her smother the fire that was quickly melting her. “Do they have that in here?”

“They better have.” Evelynn said, already signaling the waiter.

“Okay. Could you order for me? I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Of course. Take your time.”

Akali stood up and walked towards the restrooms. She went inside a stall, and took a quick peek at the situation downstairs. She didn’t know whether it was really embarrassing or incredibly hot that she had gotten this excited over just a simple conversation like that with Evelynn. Then again, it had been kind of a long time since she had sex. Saying that she was sexually frustrated would be a massive understatement.

Akali wondered if she was also thinking about Ahri, when she said all those things. She also fits that whole description, whether Akali wanted to admit it or not. But the way Evelynn stared at her back there was really intense. It seemed like she was thinking of her, and only her. Or at least that’s what Akali preferred to believe.

When she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening outside, followed by the sound of high heels walking, her heart almost blew up. Part of her wished it was Evelynn, who came in looking for her. Part of her wanted Evelynn to slowly open the stall door, and see how much of a mess Akali was, thanks to her. Part of her wanted Evelynn to take her, right then and there in that restaurant bathroom.

_Calm down. You’re only going to make things worse if you keep thinking about stupid porn scenarios. It’s not her. Calm down._

She made sure to not leave any traces of her excitement. She had already embarrassed herself too much for a single day, and the thought of her wetness being visible through her pants was definitely terrifying to her.

Once she had calmed herself, she washed her face with the cold water of the sink.

By the time she came back to their table, there was already a nice cup in front of her seat, beautifully decorated with three different types of ice cream. Evelynn also had a matching one.

“I didn’t know which type you like. So I got us a Neapolitan pair. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t, that’s perfect actually.” Akali sat back down, quickly grabbing her spoon. “It’s been a long time since I enjoyed ice cream with company. Thanks again, boss.”

“You know you don’t have to call me that outside of the office, right?” Evelynn commented, watching the smaller girl quickly gulping down her dessert.

“Just trying to be respectful, boss. And besides, I kinda like calling you that.” Akali replied in the most casual tone she could do.

“Do you?” Evelynn had a cheeky smile on her lips. “That’s cute.”

Akali smiled back, lazily resting her back on her chair once she finished her dessert. “Man, that was great. This place really has great food.”

“I’m glad you liked it as much as I do. And your appetite is certainly fascinating. Won’t you get a stomachache, eating everything so fast?” Evelynn questioned, still half-way done with her own ice cream.

“Nah, my body is used to it. When I eat, I eat a lot and I eat it fast. That’s how I’ve always been.”

“You are like a literal child.” Evelynn chuckled, completely amused. “That’s another thing you and Ahri have in common.”

Akali felt her chest hurt again at the mention of Ahri. But then she realized that this would be a good opportunity to bring it up, before she officially went insane. She could end this, right here and right now. All she needed was the courage to ask her about it.

She took a very deep breath. “Can I ask you something personal, boss?”

“You can ask. I won’t promise to answer it.” Evelynn elegantly replied.

Akali laid her hands down on her own thighs, feeling them starting to sweat. “You and Ahri. Are you guys…?” She trailed off, hoping that Evelynn would automatically understand the question.

“Yes?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t.”

Another deep breath. “Are you two… seeing each other? As in, dating? Romantically?”

Evelynn sat in silence for a few seconds, before taking the last sip of her wine again. Her pace was painfully slow, and it almost felt like she was doing it on purpose. Akali swallowed some saliva.

“Why do you want to know?”

“J-Just curious. I heard some people commenting on it. And I would like to know if it’s true.” Akali could feel that her neck was starting to sweat as well. “If you don’t mind telling me, of course.”

“You shouldn’t listen to rumors, honey.” Evelynn simply said.

“I know. But it’s not just the rumors, I noticed how close you two seem to be. And you talk about her all the time.”

“Hm, I suppose that’s true.” Evelynn agreed, staring straight into Akali’s soul, once more. She felt a shiver run down her spine. It felt like the entire world had stopped for this moment.

“So… is it true?”

Evelynn lightly chuckled. “You seem nervous. Is everything alright, Akali?”

“Yes, boss. Can you please just answer the question? You are making me crazy with the suspense.”

“Well, if I told you, I wouldn’t get to see you like that anymore. All nervous and lightly shaking. It’s really cute.” Evelynn mercilessly said. Akali scoffed almost instantly.

She knew she was blushing, and there was nothing she could do about it. It made her voice crack, when she spoke again. “I’m definitely not fucking shaking. I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Evelynn didn’t say anything. She just continued to watch her with those dangerous predator eyes of hers. She was clearly having fun with this. Did she notice that Akali has a massive crush on her? Is she planning on torturing her about it, just out of the pure cruelty of her heart?

_Does that mean she is free game?_

“You could at least give me a hint.” Akali quietly said.

Evelynn shrugged. “And where is the fun in that? I would much prefer to see you piece it together on your own. Like the curious little hamster that you clearly are.”

“Are you a sadist or something?” Akali asked half-jokingly. “And I’m not a hamster. I’m fucking fierce, when I want to be.”

Evelynn gave her a smug smile. “Maybe I am a sadist. Is that a problem? If it is, then I’m sure a fierce girl like you can handle it.”

Akali bit her lip again.

They just quietly stared at each other again, while Evelynn finished up eating her ice cream. Unlike the other times, Akali made sure to stare right back at her and to not back down, just to prove her point. When Evelynn was finally done with her ice cream, she signaled the waiter for the last time, and he swiftly appeared by her side in less than three seconds.

“Check, please.”

“Here you go, ma’am.”

“Hey, let me at least pay for-” Akali tried to protest, but Evelynn was too quick. She had already slipped the money to the waiter.

“Thank you, dear. You can keep the change.”

“Don’t ignore me.” Akali felt herself slightly pouting, which made her all the more annoyed at this whole situation. She never pouted. That’s something no one could make her do. And yet here she was, completely at Evelynn’s mercy.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, honey. I didn’t hear you, so I’m afraid it’s too late now.” Evelynn stood up from her seat, and Akali did the same. They both walked side by side towards the exit.

“Fine, I’ll pay for everything next time.” Akali confidently declared, getting another amused chuckle from her partner in response.

“Really? I find that hard to believe. Usually waiters have a good sense as to who is the ‘alpha’ of the group. I highly doubt they will hand over the check to you, rather than to me.”

“Is that a fucking challenge?” Akali narrowed her eyes. Evelynn mimicked her.

“You may take it as one, if you want.” She had the most annoying smug smirk Akali had ever seen. She wanted to kiss it away. She wanted to kiss her until she couldn’t breathe anymore. Until that pretty red lipstick of hers was completely smudged all over her chin and her cheeks.

“I will. Just you wait and see, Evelynn.” Akali firmly said, but the older woman was so busy calling the valet boy she didn’t even see how serious Akali looked at that moment. That was definitely going to be her mission, the next time they went out together. She would prove to her that she could do it, if she really wanted to.

“Mhm, how adorable. You even called me by my name. Is that progress I smell?” The valet showed up with Evelynn’s car, giving the keys back to her. They both got inside without saying anything more to each other.

“Have a good evening, Miss Evelynn.” The man politely said.

“You too, Francis.” Evelynn replied, before speeding off into the road. Akali looked out of the window, noticing that it was starting to rain. Evelynn placed her phone on the dashboard.

“I’ll drop you off at your place. Could you type the address for me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Akali took Evelynn’s phone, typing her address on the gps app.

_What a night_ , Akali thought to herself. She certainly didn’t think she would be flirting with Evelynn today. Guess all that talk from earlier about not developing feelings for her was out of the window by this point. She had definitely fallen into the trap, head first. Akali dreaded the thought that Evelynn was just playing with her, but her instincts kept telling her to go for it. Sure, Akali definitely had trust issues, thanks to her previous relationships, but that didn’t mean things would go wrong if she tried, right?

Evelynn was a walking mystery, that’s the only thing she knew for certain. She supposed she would have to just keep riding this wave and see how things turn out. There was definitely a chance that she would fall into the ocean and drown, but she was in too deep now.

She had been successfully enchanted by her charms. And so easily, too. More easily than anyone had ever been able to before. Evelynn had her wrapped around her finger, and the worst part is that she was probably fully aware of it.

Akali cursed herself for not having the self-control she thought she had.

After about fifteen minutes quietly enjoying their ride together, they finally got to the front of Akali’s apartment building. As soon as she saw that they were close, a sudden thought came running through her mind.

_Should I invite her in? It’s the least I can do. She was so nice to me today. I can’t just walk out. And if things continue as they were back in the restaurant, we might just…_

“Would you like to…” Akali trailed off, as Evelynn carefully parked her car. “…Come inside? I could make us some coffee. I also have some beer on the fridge, if you want. ”

Once the car was parked and Evelynn looked at her, Akali could see that she was smiling from ear to ear. “I would love to, honey. But I’m afraid I can’t. Not tonight.”

Akali visibly deflated. “Oh, okay. That’s fine.”

Evelynn also seemed a bit disappointed, which made her feel a little relieved. “I have to go meet with someone. Maybe some other time? I would love to see your apartment.”

_Is it Ahri again? Is she going to refuse going upstairs with me because of her?_

“Yeah, sure. I’ll uh… see you tomorrow, then.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Akali had to use every ounce of strength in her body to resist the urge to give her a goodbye kiss. She opened the passenger door, stepping outside instead. “Goodnight, boss.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

Akali nervously searched her pockets for her keys, since she could still feel Evelynn’s eyes watching her. When she found them, she unlocked the front door of the building and went inside.

Evelynn only drove off when she was safe and sound inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing in this world that gives me more inspiration to write than reading the comments you guys make...
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's meal <3

When Akali reached her department's floor the next day, she was presented with one of the most terrifying sights she could’ve imagined. Worst of all, she had no way to prepare herself for it. No way to even predict that it was going to happen. Lux, Jinx and Xayah were all standing in front of her desk with smirks on their lips, almost if they were a pack of hungry wolves who just managed to corner their prey. Akali couldn’t do anything but nervously shuffle on her seat.

“Wh-What? Did I do something?” She asked.

“Oh, I bet you did.” Xayah said with a quick giggle.

“What are you talking about?”

“Everyone is talking about how you and the boss were seen leaving together last night.” Lux started, slowly inching closer towards her. “People from every single department have been talking about it. What did you two do, hm?”

“We just-”

“I can already see it! A boss and her new employee, naked under the stars. They are all sweaty and sore.” Jinx commented, using her hands as if to form a frame around Akali’s face. “So, how was it? Is she as good in bed as she looks? Give me the full uncensored version!”

Akali shook her head with a sudden wave of shyness. “Guys, we didn’t do anything. We just had dinner together. Why are you jumping to conclusions so quickly?”

“I don’t think I have ever seen someone get so close to the boss, so fast. And I have been working here for quite a few years now.” Xayah commented.

“Exactly. Only a day in and you are already getting dinner dates with Eve? That’s SUPER fucking suspicious.” Lux added.

“I bet I couldn’t get one, even now! And I have known her for years, too!” Jinx said, half angry and half excited.

“Well, I’m very sorry to disappoint you, but we didn’t do anything. Not even a kiss.” Akali explained, feeling highly disappointed herself. “She just wanted to make me eat, since I didn’t go to the cafeteria with you all.”

“I don’t believe you.” Xayah said, crossing her arms. “I bet you did at least a little bit of touching. Maybe touching her leg under the table?”

“That’s kinda hot.” Lux quietly said to herself.

“I bet you invited her over to your place!” Jinx loudly said, hitting the nail right on the head. “And then, you two probably started making out in the kitchen, and then she bent you over on the dining table!”

Akali could only laugh at that accusation.

_I fucking wish she had._

“I did invite her over...” She finally admitted, getting a few very excited gasps in response. “...But she refused. So yeah, nothing happened.”

“Wait, really? Why the hell did she refuse?” Xayah indignantly questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

“She said she had to go meet with someone. Ahri, probably.” Akali monotonously answered.

The three girls in front of her stared at each other. Akali could feel the atmosphere starting to get distasteful, as they soon started making their own theories as to why Evelynn would refuse her.

Jinx was the one to break the silence. “So she refused to go to your place so she could go be with Ahri? Wait, does that mean they are official?” She gasped. “Does that mean you’re a homewrecker?!”

“Jinx, please…” Akali pleaded, rubbing her temples in annoyance. “You’re really not helping.”

“I guess Ahri really is her top one priority.” Lux quietly concluded. “Maybe we were wrong about the rumors being just rumors?”

“Why the hell are you three being so down all of a sudden? We don’t know if she really was going to meet up with Ahri. It could’ve been anyone.” Xayah confidently said, placing her hands on Akali’s shoulders. “Listen to me kid, you are gonna have to step it up. Be more aggressive, you know? I can give you a few tips, if you want. But you shouldn’t wait too much. I don’t think they are official yet, but that could be only temporary. You have to take your shot, before it’s too late.”

“How do you know it’s not already too late?” Lux asked.

Xayah shrugged. “I have a feeling. And my instincts are never wrong, especially when it comes to love.”

“…I’m not in love with her, it’s just a crush.” Akali softly said to a clearly unconvinced Xayah.

Jinx suddenly smirked to herself. “Hell, even if it is too late, there is nothing wrong about being a homewrecker! Breaking things is fun! And if you manage to break them apart, then that just means you are the superior lover!”

“Jesus Christ, Jinx! You really are a psychopath.” Lux strongly punched her in the shoulder. Jinx covered the hit spot with one of her hands, clearly regretting opening her mouth. “Ahri is our friend too, jackass! Do you want her to be heartbroken?!”

“Of course not! I just enjoy the drama! Things have been too peaceful around here lately!” Jinx protested, just as loudly as usual. “We should be thanking her. Akali is our savior from boredom!”

“Guys, look.” Akali raised her hands, getting their attention. “What exactly do you expect me to do? I have no idea whether or not it’s safe for me to take this shot. Evelynn could very well be with Ahri, and I don’t want to break them apart, if that ends up being the case.”

“Did you try asking her about it?” Lux asked.

“I did. She wouldn’t tell me.”

“No surprise there. She never told any of us either.” Jinx said, still rubbing her shoulder.

“To me, that means she is free game.” Xayah declared. “Like I said, be more aggressive. You have to mark your territory, before someone else ends up doing it in your stead.”

“Is that what you did to Rakan? Marked your territory?” Lux asked in a clear mocking tone.

Xayah nodded with confidence. “Hell yeah I did. Look, the one thing you can take from me is this: there is always going to be some bitch out there trying to take what’s yours. What if Eve isn’t in a relationship with Ahri, but you are so scared of taking your shot that some other girl, that you didn’t even know about, shows up and puts a ring on her? What then?”

“I don’t think Eve would be flirting with you if she and Ahri were fucking.” Jinx simply said.

“Hm, they both made good points.” Lux agreed with them as well. “What do you think?”

Akali sighed. “I don’t know. My instincts are telling me to go for it. That’s the only thing I know for certain.”

“Then you better listen to them, kid. My instincts never failed me. Go for it.” Xayah said, returning to her own desk. Akali noticed that their shift had already begun, and they should probably get to work soon.

“Do you have any lewd lingerie? That could be a good start.” Jinx said, snickering to herself. “Just put one of those long overcoats on top of it, and go to her office. When you are ready, BAM, you let it drop! And then her jaw will drop along with it!”

“That’s a horrible idea that could very easily backfire.” Lux replied with narrowed eyes.

Jinx shrugged. “It’s what I would do.”

Lux scoffed. “And what exactly would the lewd lingerie do for you? You don’t have any boobs or ass, Jinx. It would be like putting really fancy wrapping on an empty box.”

Jinx stared at her with comically wide pink eyes. “Holy shit, Luxanna. What the hell did I do to deserve that kind of treatment?!” She cried out, looking genuinely hurt.

“I can think of several things off the top of my head.” Lux mercilessly declared, walking back to her own desk as well. “LIKE CALLING ME LUXANNA!”

Jinx frowned severely, before looking at Akali again. She was the only one left.

“Don’t give up, newbie. Sometimes I can see the future when I get high, and I guarantee you two are going to be in each other’s pants, very soon! Trust me on this one!” She excitedly said, patting Akali’s back a bit too strongly.

Akali just laughed. “Right. Thanks, Jinx.”

The blue haired girl was the last one to return to her own desk. Now Akali was on her own again, which made her let out a sigh of relief. She could finally breathe in peace again.

Those three were so dramatic. Yeah, she had a crush on Evelynn, but it was too soon to try anything drastic, like they suggested. She needs to find out if Ahri is her girlfriend or not first. That’s her top priority.

It was a matter of morals, after all. Akali wasn’t the type to purposefully break a couple apart. She had to be sure Evelynn really was single.

But then again, how would she even find out the truth? The only option she could think of would be to talk to Ahri directly, preferably in person, and then hopefully she would be honest about their situation, unlike Evelynn.

Akali took her phone out of her pocket. She went to her contacts list, and hovered her finger right above Ahri’s name. After a few seconds of strong hesitation, she tapped the chat messenger icon next to her picture.

**_Akali, 8:02 am:_ **

_Hey Ahri_

_I kinda want to talk to you about something._

_It’s a lil’ serious._

_Could we meet up in person, when you have some free time?_

She locked her phone again, trying not to think too hard about it. Akali didn’t know what kind of schedule Ahri had, but she figured she wouldn’t be awake this early. Someone as beautiful as her probably never wakes up early, right?

With a nervous sigh, Akali placed her phone on top of her desk, moving her attention to her computer. It was about time for her to start working. The first thing she did was change the color tones of one of the prototypes she made, just as Evelynn ordered last night. Once she was done with that, she started making the prototypes for the other two shampoo types, which weren’t the priority before. This time however, she made sure to take her time. God knows she didn’t want to make Evelynn angry at her again.

Because of that, when the clock on her monitor alerted her that it was twelve o’clock, she got up from her seat, just like everybody else.

Akali followed her colleagues into the elevator. They went almost all the day down to the ground floor, where the cafeteria was. Akali didn’t feel too hungry, but she figured she should eat at least a burger or something. Once everyone had made their orders, they all walked together to a big empty table. Jinx and Lux sat side by side in one corner, while Xayah sat on the opposite corner. Akali decided to sit next to her.

“Does every department have their own tables in the cafeteria?” Akali questioned, noticing that everyone in the room were seating with the people from their own teams.

“Not really. But people are usually closer to the ones they interact with on a daily basis. Like us, I guess.” Lux replied.

“Mhm. Makes sense.”

Seeing the sheer amount of people that were in the cafeteria at that time made Akali realize just how big the company was. She could barely remember the names of the people she met, outside of her own department. Which would definitely be awkward if they ever tried to spark conversation with her one day.

Akali tried not to think about her problems. She just sat in silence, eating her burger and watching Jinx and Lux argue over something related to ketchup. Or was it mustard? She wasn’t paying attention when they started going at it, so she wasn’t even sure. But then, completely out of the blue, Akali felt something touch her shoulder. It was a hand, gently resting there without a care in the world. She didn’t even have to turn around to see its owner in order to know who it was. She could recognize those long nails anywhere and anytime.

“Well, well. If it isn’t my favorite little hamster, doing exactly as she was told.” Evelynn proudly said behind her. Akali finally looked over her shoulder to stare at the older woman. She had a can of diet soda in her other hand, but no food in sight.

“I told you I would. Why are you surprised?”

“Oh, I’m not surprised. I’m just pleased that you obeyed me.” Evelynn purred, narrowing her eyes at her.

Akali couldn’t stop the smirk that crept up on her lips. “What can I say? I learned my lesson, boss.”

They were so focused on staring at each other’s eyes that they forgot about the rest of the people at the table, who were all quietly watching their interaction, completely entertained. Thankfully, Lux cleared her throat, getting them to remember exactly where they were at that moment. And thank God she did, or Akali might've been lost in Evelynn's eyes for the remainder of their lunch break.

Evelynn sat down right next to her. Their shoulders and legs were just slightly touching each other.

“Don’t tell me you came all the way down to the cafeteria just to check if I would be here.” Akali casually said, concentrating on slowing down her own heartbeat.

“Of course not, honey. There is something important I want to discuss with everyone here. If I wanted to check on you, well, I have people to do that for me.”

Akali was somewhat disappointed at that answer. “Oh, I see.”

“You rarely eat here, though. And considering the fact that you have nothing but a can of soda in your hands, I take it that you already ate.” Xayah valiantly challenged. “I also find it odd that you would want to talk to us here, rather than simply going to our floor. There would be a lot less noise there, and we would have a bigger level of privacy to talk about it.”

“Are you trying to imply something, dear?” Evelynn inquired in a low tone.

“I just think your motive for coming here is very clear, Eve.” Xayah fearlessly responded, as a sly grin slowly popped on her lips.

Evelynn smiled at the other girl’s implied accusation. “I suppose you’re right. I don’t usually come down here, and normally I would talk to you all on your department floor, rather than coming all the way over here while you eat.” She admitted, adjusting her sunglasses. “I didn’t fancy you to be a detective, though. Or to be so interested in my personal agenda.”

“I’m not. Just stating the obvious, that’s all.” Xayah calmly said, while the two of them stared each other down. Akali knew Xayah was doing this on purpose for her sake, but she didn’t think she would have the courage to talk to Evelynn like that.

Still, it made her very happy to know that Evelynn was willing to stop what she was doing to personally check if she was eating properly.

“Do you go somewhere else to eat?” Akali carefully questioned, hoping to change the course of the conversation.

“Oh, no. I usually eat Sivir’s lunch boxes.” Evelynn replied, losing the subtle annoyance in her voice she had a moment ago. “When she makes one for Kai, she also makes one for me. They’re absolutely delicious.”

Akali smiled. “Really? Wow, that’s really nice of her.”

“She is an angel. And a fantastic cook, too. Kai and I usually eat together, back in my office.”

As if the mere mention of her name was enough to summon her, Kai’sa suddenly appeared in the distance, among the sea of people that were standing around. Her eyes slowly scanned the cafeteria, until she could spot Evelynn seating down at their table.

“There you are. I didn’t think you were serious when you said you were coming down here.” Kai’sa said, seating down next to Lux.

“Of course I was. I had to check on my little troublemaker here.” Evelynn openly admitted, causing Akali to lightly blush.

“I see. I take it everything is fine, then?”

“Mhm. She learned her lesson.”

Evelynn finished drinking her soda, placing the empty can on top of the table. She took her phone out in one of her hands, using the front camera to check if her hair was still perfect. Once she was satisfied with that, she started talking again.

“Now that everyone is here, there is actually something I would like to talk to you all about.” She declared, getting everyone’s eyes on her.

Jinx smiled almost immediately. “Oh! Is it a new competition? Please tell me it is!”

“No, not yet. Let’s give Akali some time to get used to her new job. And then we’ll do another competition.”

Jinx pouted. “Fiiiine.”

“I want to talk to you all about this year’s Halloween party, actually. There is only one week left, after all.”

_Halloween party? Oh right, we are in October. I completely forgot that Americans actively celebrate that every single year…_

This time, Lux was the one that got a sparkle in her eyes. “Oh crap, I totally forgot about it! What are you planning for this year, Eve?”

“I was thinking about doing the same as last year. Renting that fancy party hall, on the top floor of the Steiner Hotel. What do you girls think?” Evelynn elegantly inquired.

“I’m all for it. That hotel was incredible.” Xayah said.

“Same here. I really liked last year’s party.” Lux agreed.

“I don’t really care where we do it, as long as it has loud music and endless alcohol!” Jinx energetically said.

“Good. I’m glad we all agree on that.” Evelynn declared, moving her gaze back to Akali. “We have a sort of tradition to celebrate Halloween together, among a few other things. A lot of people from the company come to my parties. You’re not obligated to go of course, but I would love to see you there.”

“You can leave the office a few hours earlier on Halloween day.” Kai’sa explained. “It gives people time to go home, get into their costumes and then go to the venue. I also hope you’ll be there, Akali.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll have to find a costume, though. I don’t have any.” Akali replied.

Lux suddenly smiled. “Oh, I know a fantastic store! It’s a little far, but we could take the subway and go there together after work! I also need a new to buy one.”

“Are you really going to invite her and not me?!” Jinx protested, slightly sulking in her seat.

Lux shrugged, clearly not amused. “If you want an invitation for something, you have to deserve it. That’s how life works.”

“Alright, I see how it is. Open your legs. I’ll kneel down in front of you.” Jinx said in a very obscene way, to everyone’s surprise. Lux immediately stopped her from going further down towards the floor. Her usually pale cheeks were almost as red as the sun itself.

“J-Jinx! That’s not fucking funny!”

The blue haired girl smirked, undoubtedly satisfied with herself. Akali could see Lux going through five different emotions in the span of just a few seconds, but the expression she had at the very end was one of pure anger.

“You ever do something like that in public again, and I’ll strangle you with your stupid fucking braids!” Lux hissed out, grabbing Jinx by the collar of her tank top.

Jinx seemed genuinely confused for a moment, as she tried wiggling herself out of the blonde girl’s grasp. “…So I can do it as long as it’s not in public?”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I-” Lux loudly groaned, hiding her face with her hands. She looked like she was saying a prayer for a moment. “Dear God, why do you make me put up with this bitch so much?”

Jinx grinned like a sassy child. “Hey, don’t blame your stupid god for this. You know you love me too much to let me go.”

Lux stared at her like she was insane. “Jinx, just… just do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up, yeah?”

The blue haired girl did a zipping motion with one of her hands, as if she had just permanently closed her mouth. Some of the girls laughed at their interaction, and Akali took the opportunity to look back at Evelynn.

“Do you want to come with us, boss?” She asked, sounding a bit shyer than she intended to. “You could help me choose my costume, since I’ve never been to a Halloween party before.”

“I would love to, but...” Evelynn trailed off, disappointment dripping from her voice. “I have some things to take care of today. Organizing these parties is a bit time consuming, as you can imagine.”

Akali simply nodded, unsurprised. “Oh, I see. Could you at least tell me what you are going as?”

“I’m definitely not going to spoil the surprise.” Evelynn chuckled to herself. “If you want to see my costume, you’re gonna have to go to the party, honey.”

Akali grinned at her. “Oh, I’ll definitely be there. You can count on that.”

“I’m very curious as to what you’ll go as, Akali.” Kai’sa happily commented.

“I could say the same to you, mom. Is Sivir going as well?”

“Oh, yes. She loves Halloween. It’s her favorite holiday of the year.”

“Are you two going to be using couple costumes again?” Xayah curiously asked. “Rakan and I are still on the fence about which one we should do this year.”

Kai’sa simply smiled. “Yes, we are. I’m not spoiling what we’ll go as, though.”

Akali moped a little. “Boo. You’re no fun.”

Jinx suddenly stood up, making everyone stare at her.

“Oh, that’s a good idea! We should get matching ones, too!” She excitedly said, turning around to look at Lux. The blonde girl looked at her as if she just suggested them to jump off a building together, clearly against the idea. It secretly made Akali a little bit happy, since she didn’t want to be the only one of their group who wouldn’t have a partner to match with.

Well, besides Evelynn, of course. Unless she was planning on matching with Ahri. She definitely didn’t like that idea though, so she quickly shook it off her mind.

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say.” Evelynn declared, standing up from her seat. “Shall we go, Kai? We have a lot of things to take care of.”

“Sure. Let’s do it.” Kai’sa stood up as well, and they both walked away together into the ocean of people that were around in the cafeteria, quickly disappearing among them.

Akali and the rest of the girls from her team finished eating their meals, before going back to their own floor. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Akali did her best on the prototypes, but decided to wait until Monday to finish them and send them to her boss.

Once their shift was over, Lux quickly came over to her desk. “You ready to go, Kali?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” She stood up, grabbing her things and following after the blonde girl.

“Wait for me, hoes!” Jinx called, fumbling with her bag and then running towards them. Lux let out an annoyed groan, but still patiently waited for her to catch up.

They all left the office building and walked to the nearest subway station together. Lux really wasn’t joking when she said the store was far away. They would have to go all the way to the opposite side of the city. The entire subway trip took almost half an hour, just for them to get there.

Once they were back in the streets, Lux guided them along the neighborhoods, walking slightly in front of them. Akali paid close attention to the several small businesses that were littered around each street, noticing their names and the people who seemed to work on each of them. For a long time they walked in silence, but Jinx soon opened her mouth again.

“I can’t feel my legs anymore.” She cried out.

“Don’t be dramatic. We’ve been walking for barely ten minutes.” Akali commented.

“Look how skinny she is, Kali. That girl has the physical capabilities equal to an elderly woman, or worse.” Lux said, looking over her shoulder at the two of them.

Jinx scoffed. “Says the girl who looks like she is fourteen years old.”

“Shut the fuck up and keep walking.” Lux said, going back to staring straight ahead. “It’s not far from here.”

“Fuck you, bitch.” Jinx tiredly sighed, looking at Akali. “Hey, did you know that every single time we go out to a bar, people are always demanding to see her ID? Literally no one believes that Luxanna is an adult.”

Akali smirked. “Oh, you two go out together a lot?”

“Yeah, every week, pretty much. We usually go on Fridays, like today.” She explained, starting to look like she was truly getting very tired from walking. “We could go together after we are done getting our costumes, if you want!”

Lux slightly pouted, looking back at them again. “She’s lying about that.”

“No, I’m not. You can ask around the bar we are regulars to. Everyone will tell you that we are always together when we go there.” Jinx confidently said.

“I see. That’s interesting.” Akali said with a smile, noticing the subtle blush on Lux’s cheeks.

“So, what do you think newbie? Are you up for some drinks later?”

“Hm, maybe. I guess it’ll depend on how tired we’ll be when we are done.” Akali said, looking back at the blue haired girl. “Is that bar as good as you make it sound?”

“Of course! Lots of pretty girls around, too. It’s a gay bar, so the atmosphere is great. No need to worry about some guy grabbing your ass and then you having to elbow him in the jaw.”

Akali raised an eyebrow. “That ever happened to you?”

“No one ever grabbed me, no. But I have beaten up some guys in straight bars before.”

“Oh, really? Why?”

Jinx’s expression got slightly serious for a moment. “For example, there was this one time when Lux got really drunk. Which is very unusual, because she is a light drinker. This happened before we knew about the gay bar we go to nowadays.”

Lux visibly cringed. “Are you really going to tell that story?”

“Hell yeah! I’m bored!” Jinx happily said, before going back to serious mode. “Anyway, she was REALLY drunk. And I saw a guy trying to forcefully kiss her, after I came back from the bathroom. Long story short, I ended up beating his ass. Maybe a little more than I should have. My shirt got ruined, thanks to his stupid blood.”

Akali raised her eyebrows. “Ouch. What happened then?”

“He threatened to press charges, but he was very light headed from the beating I gave him. So I got us the hell out of there before any of his friends called the cops, and we never went back!”

Akali was sincerely impressed. “Huh. That’s kinda badass, Jinx.”

“I know right?! But Lux kept yelling and crying about how worried she was that I would get arrested and blah blah blah. She didn't even thank me! Can you believe it?”

“I don’t think the cops would arrest you for that. You were defending her, right?”

“Hm, I don’t know about that. Cops kinda hate me. Especially the sheriff. I don’t trust pigs, so I definitely wouldn’t risk it.” Jinx crossed her arms. "And besides, I really messed that guy up. I don't think that excuse would work."

Akali scoffed. “And could you tell me why the cops hate you…?”

“Well, let’s just say a have a teeny criminal record.” Jinx admitted with a smile from ear to ear. That definitely got Akali’s attention.

“What did you do?”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s nothing big. Just a few vandalism charges, a couple of drug possession charges, a lot of disturbing the peace charges, and one tiny arson charge.”

“She burned down a warehouse.” Lux chipped in out of the blue.

“It was an accident! And it was abandoned!”

“And don’t forget the shoplifting charges.” Lux monotonously added.

“Oh yeah, that too. But that was just a phase, back when I was a teenager. Loooong time ago.”

Akali stared at her blankly. “Wow. That’s quite a lot.”

“You gotta have fun in life, newbie.” Jinx shrugged. “Don’t tell me you never got in trouble with the pigs. You look like you have your own little sins, too.”

“I do. But just one.” Akali admitted.

Jinx’s eyes started sparkling almost as bright as the starts above their heads. “Oh, what did you do?! Tell me the juicy details!”

Akali took a deep breath before she started telling the story. “When I was sixteen, I purposefully broke someone’s gate. Back when I still lived in Japan, there was this really annoying old lady that lived near my house, who always tried to get into arguments with me and just be a bitch without reason. One day I was in a very sour mood, so I walked past her house and kicked her gate with my full strength. The gate was kind of old, so it just completely broke down, along with a piece of her fence. Problem is, I didn’t notice there was a camera nearby.”

“Rookie mistake. Been there.” Jinx agreed with a proud smile.

“Yeah… but anyway, that was the only time I got in trouble with the cops. And since it was the first and only time, they let me go. I still had to pay the old hag for a new gate, though.”

Akali smiled to herself at the memory, even though it definitely wasn’t a good one. She wondered if Evelynn ever got into trouble with the law. She definitely looked like the type that would, even though Akali didn’t know for sure what she might’ve done.

Other than speeding tickets, obviously.

“We gotta get you some new adventures then, newbie! Just hit me up, I have a few exciting and evil ideas every now and then.” Jinx declared with a smirk, putting an arm around Akali’s shoulders.

Lux stared at them again. “Please don’t. Trust me, you really don’t want to get tangled up in Jinx’s ‘brilliant’ ideas.”

Jinx frowned at that. “Luxanna over there can pretend she hates me all she wants. I know she loves how much of a bad bitch I am.”

“I don’t pretend to hate you.” The blonde girl simply said, moving her eyes away once more.

“I think we are gonna disagree on that one, hoe.”

Lux loudly exhaled, before she looked over her shoulder for the last time. “I’m just… still getting used to you. And that takes some time. Don’t you remember how I used to be, back when we first met?”

“A stuck-up bitch. Yeah, I remember.”

“…Right. I changed a lot, because of you. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. It’s just a little hard to keep up with you sometimes. But that doesn’t mean I hate you. If I did, I wouldn’t stick around.”

Jinx genuinely smiled at that. “Yeah, I get it. It means you are in love with me.”

Lux frowned. “Don’t ruin the moment, Jinx.”

“I didn’t hear you deny it.”

“Quiet. This is the place.” The blonde girl said, as she suddenly stopped walking. Akali and Jinx stopped as well, staring at the front door of the large store presented in front of them.

“About fucking time. Come on, let’s do this.” Jinx said, being the first one to walk inside.

Lux wasn’t kidding when she said this store was fantastic. Not only was it immense, it had halls and more halls completely filled with all sorts of costumes, even for ones outside of Halloween. The walls were almost fully covered with them, on every single hallway they walked into. It almost felt like a giant maze.

“Alright, now we just need to find something we like.” Lux said, already grabbing a dress nearby. “The changing rooms are on the left over there, at the end of this hallway.”

“I’ll take a look around. How about we meet here once we find something we like?” Akali suggested.

“Fine by me!” Jinx exclaimed, running away like an excited child on Christmas day. Lux just quietly followed after her.

Now that Akali was alone, she started paying close attention to each of the costumes nearby. There were quite a lot of different types: from dumb, to slutty, to joke costumes… she felt a little lost, considering how many options she had all around her.

A Naruto costume suddenly caught her attention. She quickly took it in her hands, examining it closely.

_This is something I would have fun wearing. But I definitely don’t want to look dorky in front of Evelynn. Sorry, buddy._

She put it back on the rack, before continuing to search around, weighting her options. Police officer? Nope, too cliché. Disney princess? Even worse. Maybe a more jokey costume, like a mascot? Too silly.

_What is Evelynn going to go as? And which one of these would make her smile?_

But then, she saw the perfect one:

A somewhat short but very fancy looking red kimono, complete with a matching kitsune mask and a fake Tanto sword. It looked like something a very sexy assassin would wear. It was phenomenal in terms of quality, which definitely explained the hefty price on the tag. She nodded to herself, considering this one to be the best one so far.

She took it in her hands and continued walking along the hallways. Jinx and Lux had completely disappeared. No matter where she went, she couldn’t find a single sign that those two were anywhere nearby.

_Wouldn’t surprise me if they were making out in one of the changing rooms. I hope they are having fun._

Another costume abruptly caught her attention. It definitely fell under the basic ‘slutty’ category, but like the kimono she had in her hands, it was also really well made: A nurse’s uniform, complete with the little cap, the face mask and high heels. The skirt seemed a bit short, but Akali was kinda small, so she would have to try it on to really see how small it would be.

It wasn’t something she would usually wear for a party, but she thought about Evelynn’s reaction if she saw her wearing it. Would she tease her about it? Would she quietly stare at her, and bite her lip with desire? Would she just laugh her ass off? Akali had honestly no idea.

She took it in her hands as well, walking towards the changing room. She decided to try the Kimono first. Once she was done putting it on, she looked at herself in the full-body mirror.

She thought she looked really cool. It was quite comfortable to wear, and she was definitely used to the feel of the material. She could even hide her face with the mask, if she weren’t in the mood for socializing.

Akali walked outside, trying to see if she could find Jinx and Lux again. After walking for a while, she finally found them standing still in the middle of one of the hallways, and both of them already had costumes in their hands.

Once they noticed Akali coming, they both hid said costumes behind their backs, for some unknown reason.

“That’s a little suspicious. What are you two plotting?”

“Nothing!” Lux immediately replied. Akali could catch a glimpse of what looked like a Sailor Moon costume behind her, but she wasn’t too sure.

“Is that you, Kali? Wow, you look badass as hell!” Jinx excitedly said, moving her eyes up and down along her body. “Kinda sexy, too!”

Akali raised the kitsune mask, resting it on the top of her head. “Thank you. What do you think, Lux?”

“You look really cool. It definitely suits you, Kali.”

“Okay, good. But I still have one more to try on. Will you two be waiting here?”

“Yeah, we already made up our minds.” Jinx replied with a cheeky smile.

“Alright. Be right back.”

Akali went back to the changing rooms and switched to the nurse’s uniform. The skirt was definitely a bit shorter than what she would’ve preferred, but she still quite liked this one, for some reason. It was light and comfortable to wear, but the white thigh highs made her feel incredibly lewd. It was something she didn’t see herself wearing, in any other situation.

When she walked back to her friends, they both had their costumes in bags. It looked like they had already paid for them and everything. Akali raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it.

“Daaaamn, girl! Look at that!” Jinx excitedly said, walking in circles around Akali. “You look fine as hell!”

Akali smiled under her medical face mask. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t think you would want to wear something like that.” Lux casually commented.

“Neither did I. But I really liked this one, for some reason.”

“I think you should choose that one. Everyone at the party will have their eyes glued on you! Especially Eve!” Jinx cheerfully said.

That statement made Akali ponder for a moment. “What do you think, Lux?”

The blonde girl shrugged. “I liked the kimono more. But it’s your call, Kali.”

_Fuck. How the hell do I decide between these two now?!_

“I’ll be right back.” Akali said, walking back to the changing rooms one last time.

Once inside, she took the nurse’s uniform off, and just stared between the two different costumes. This was a very tough decision. One she didn’t see herself being able to make soon.

She put her normal clothes back on. She could just buy both of them, and then decide on the day of the party which one she was going to wear. And hopefully she would be able to wear the other one on the next year’s Halloween party, right?

She liked the sound of that. She took both costumes back to the guy on the cashier, and bought both of them. The man gave her two bags, so she took them in her hands and walked back to meet with her friends.

“Alright, I’m done. Should we go?”

“Which one are you going to wear?” Lux asked.

“Hey, if you two are not telling me what you bought, then I’m not telling either.” Akali confidently said, being the first one to walk back into the street.

“Aw, come on!” Jinx cried out, following closely behind her

Akali took her phone out to check what time it was. However, when she quickly glared at her new notifications, she realized that Ahri had finally replied to her message from earlier. She swallowed some saliva before reading it.

**_Ahri, 18:38 pm:_ **

_I’m omw to France rn, bae_

_Sorry_

_I’ll be back for the Halloween party, promise_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

Akali closed her eyes in frustration. Of course God would make her wait that long for her to find out the truth. Granted, it was only a week, but Akali felt like it was going to be a very slow and torturous one.

She quickly typed a response, already feeling a knot in her chest.

**_Akali, 18:54 pm:_ **

_See you at the party :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this one was quite intense to write...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

“Woah, this one is so cute!” Akali excitedly exclaimed, pointing at a picture of Kai’sa and Sivir cutting their wedding cake. She was sitting down on top of Kai’s desk, with the woman sitting in her chair behind her.

“Hold on, let me zoom in.”

Her wedding dress was absolutely stunning. It didn’t have any straps, so Kai’s broad shoulders were completely exposed. The bodice of the dress hugged her curves beautifully, and the sleeves were almost completely transparent. The skirt was long enough to just barely touch the floor.

Sivir was wearing a white three-piece suit, with the only non-white part of her outfit being the red bowtie. The entire suit was quite tight on her muscular body, which made her look incredibly handsome. Akali thought that she looked like an Amazon. Or perhaps a Greek goddess? She wasn’t sure.

“That one is my favorite, I think. We have it framed on our living room, too.”

“I can see why. It looks so… beautiful. Even I want to have it in my living room!” Akali announced, getting slightly closer to the phone to take a better look at the smaller details. “And wow, that cake looks delicious.”

Kai’sa laughed at that comment. “Oh, look at this one. It’s also one of my favorites.” She declared, swiping on her phone’s screen until a picture of herself and Sivir dancing together showed up. It looked like a ballroom dance, where they were probably slowly gliding along the floor while everyone watched with joy in their eyes.

The way Sivir was staring down at Kai’sa was awe-inspiring. They looked so undoubtedly in love with each other that it actually made Akali feel a little emotional. She suddenly understood why Evelynn mentioned they were true soul mates.

“She really looked fantastic in that suit. I’m actually speechless.” Akali mentioned.

“I know, right?! I couldn’t stop staring at her, for the entire ceremony! I almost forgot my vows, because of how good she looked.”

Akali let out of sigh. “Man, I really wish I could’ve been there. What a shame.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. At least you’ll be invited to attend any other parties we throw from now on!” Kai’sa optimistically affirmed.

“I fucking better be! You have to compensate me for not being able to watch your incredible wedding!” Akali happily giggled, shaking her head. “Do you have any tips for someone who is still single, though? Because I definitely need that kind of true love in my life.”

Kai’sa laughed again. “Well, that’s the thing about love, sweetie. It always comes when you least expect it. And it hits you like a truck, too. One day you are crying your eyes out on your couch, the other you are getting married to the love of your life. And you’re probably going to be crying then, too. But at least it will be in a happy way.”

Akali nodded. “I’m telling you, you got really lucky finding the love of your life in such a casual way. I’m getting tired of waiting for mine.”

“Be patient, sweetie. You’ll see, soon enough you’ll be the one wearing a wedding dress or suit. I guarantee you.”

Akali bit her lip, trying to shake the sadness away. She decided to simply change the topic. “The party must have been crazy, too.”

“Oh, it definitely was! You have no idea how many of my family members got super drunk that night. It was honestly a little embarrassing.”

“I can imagine.” Akali softly smiled. “What about Sivir’s side? Did her family behave a little better?”

Kai’sa immediately lost the happiness in her voice. “Oh no, sweetie. The only family she has is her adoptive father. Everyone else is… you know.”

Akali gasped, quickly covering her mouth. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

“No no, it’s okay. You had no way of knowing.” Kai’sa grabbed one of Akali’s hands giving it a firm squeeze. “Really, it’s fine.”

Akali nodded, staring down at her own body. It suddenly made her think about her own past. She took a few seconds to collect herself, before she decided to open her mouth again. If anyone could understand her, it would be Kai'sa. “Looks like Sivir and I are a little similar, then. I also lost my family.”

“Really? God, I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that!” Kai’sa quickly hugged her from behind, and Akali felt better almost instantly. “Did someone else raise you?”

“I was raised by a friend of my dad, actually.”

“Is he good?” Kai’sa asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, he was… great. I spent most of the time by myself, but I know how hard he tried to take care of me. And he did a good job, considering he had no experience raising children.” Akali replied with a reminiscent smile. “I miss him all the time.”

Kai’sa hesitated for a second. “Is he also…?”

“Yeah, he died a couple of years ago. I moved here right after that. Thought it would be nice to move to a new place, far away from home. It definitely helped me heal better.”

“That’s good. But even so, I’m terribly sorry you had to go through that. I can’t imagine how lonely you must have felt.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m over it.” Akali claimed with a shrug, feigning toughness.

Kai’sa examined her for a moment, before grabbing one of her hands again. “But listen, there are a lot of people out there that are your family. Even if you’re not related by blood to them. That’s what I always made sure my wife understood. She has me, and our friends, and my side of the family. And soon enough, you will have someone like that, too. Any girl in this world would be super lucky to have the honor to call you her wife.”

Akali nervously laughed. “Wow, are you trying to make me cry? Because you are very close to achieving that.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to feel alone, sweetie. Sivir used to be a little like you, when she was younger. She spent a lot of time by herself, because she couldn’t find anyone that she trusted enough to fall in love with. I’m just hoping your journey will be a bit easier.” Kai’sa declared with another hopeful smile.

Akali nodded again, but didn’t say anything else.

The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly alerted both girls. Akali noticed that Evelynn was standing in front of her office’s door, quietly watching them. She made a motion with her hand, as if ordering Akali to follow her.

“Sorry for the wait. Come on in, honey.” She announced in a neutral tone.

Akali hastily hopped off Kai’s desk. “Well, gotta go. Thanks for the chat, mom.”

Kai’sa smiled in response, and Akali finally stepped inside Evelynn’s office, after almost fifteen minutes waiting for her. The older woman closed the door behind them and also locked it, for some unknown reason.

“Sit down, honey. I just need to talk to you about something.” She ordered, moving back to her desk and seating down. She looked completely different than usual. Her face was blank, but Akali could tell there was something wrong behind the mask. Her boss was a master of poker faces, but at this point Akali had already gotten used to the subtle cues.

“Did something happen, boss? You seem a little down.” Akali quietly assumed, taking a seat as well. “Is it about the Halloween party tomorrow?”

Evelynn simply shook her head. “No, it’s not about the party… And I’m fine, just really tired.”

“Is there anything I can do to help? I’ll help in any way I can.”

“There is actually. Which is why I called you up here.” Evelynn admitted, scratching the back of her head. “I’m a bit embarrassed to ask you, though.”

Akali scoffed. “Oh, come on. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll get it done. You know I never disappoint.”

Evelynn had a faint smile on her lips. Her long nails were tapping her desk in a somewhat nervous way, and her golden eyes were dancing around the room, as if she were searching for something. Akali patiently waited for her boss to ask whatever it was that she wanted.

“Could you give me a hug?”

Akali confusedly blinked for a few seconds, unsure if she was hallucinating or not. “Sorry, boss. I think I misheard you. Can you repeat that?”

Evelynn took a deep breath. “I asked you to hug me.”

“That’s what you wanted?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, okay… I can do that.”

Akali stood up, and so did Evelynn. They both walked around the desk and then just awkwardly stood still in front of each other, exchanging an unsure look as if they were searching for a sign of consent from their partner. Akali decided to take the initiative, hugging Evelynn near her waist level and placing her head on her chest. She could even hear her heartbeat, which was slow and very calming to listen to.

Akali took in a deep breath, enjoying her boss’ scent more than she should. Evelynn hesitated a little, but soon wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, letting her hands rest on her back.

“That’s the good thing about you being so short. It’s like I’m hugging a really big plushie.” Evelynn stated, already sounding more like her normal self.

“…I’m not that short, boss.”

“You kind of are, honey.”

“The only reason why you are so much taller than me is because of those high heels!” Akali protested, slightly pouting at her. “It’s not fair.”

“Do you want me to take them off?” Evelynn asked in a half-serious half-jokingly manner.

Akali looked up at her again. “No, don’t move. This is really comfy.”

They continued holding each other. Evelynn’s scent was absolutely intoxicating, and she soon started to gently massage Akali’s scalp with her nails, which ended up being one of the most blissful things she had felt in the last few years of her life. It was really hard to resist letting out a few satisfied moans at the touch. Evelynn chuckled to herself when she heard them.

“You sure you are alright?” The smaller girl asked out of the blue.

“Yeah. I just really needed this. Sorry.”

“…I guess I could say the same. To be honest, I’m a little glad I’m not the only one who is touch starved.”

“I understand how you feel.” Evelynn very quietly declared, to the point that Akali could barely understand her. She slowly let go of the small girl, and Akali did the same, albeit with a lot more hesitation. They went back to staring at each other.

“Can I ask you for another favor?”

“S-Sure. Anything you need.”

“Could you come home with me tonight?” The older woman asked, and Akali felt her heart going into overdrive. “You could finally see my car collection, and we could enjoy some time together.”

_Go to her house? But wait, Ahri is still in France, right? It would be just the two of us, right?_

“Uh, sure. I would love to.” Akali responded without any doubts in her mind. “But why the invitation all of a sudden?”

“I’m just a little…” Evelynn trailed off, vaguely motioning with her hands.

“Lonely?” Akali guessed.

She took a deep breath. “Yes, a little bit. But I also finally have some free time in my schedule, and I could really use some company.”

_Does Ahri’s absence really bother her that much?_

“Your company, specifically.” Evelynn added.

Akali tried really hard to hide the uncontrollable smile that infected her lips. “Okay. I’ll go with you. No problem.”

Evelynn smiled as well. “Good. Meet me in the garage once your shift is over. You remember where I park, right?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. You’re dismissed, honey. I’ll see you later.”

“Mhm. See you later.”

Akali walked out of Evelynn’s office and into the elevator. When the doors closed and she was sure no one could see her anymore, she couldn’t resist the urge to jump with joy a few times. She definitely wasn’t expecting to receive that kind of invitation from Evelynn. At least not before the party, since she has been so ridiculously busy this last week.

Maybe God is compensating Akali for all the other shit she had to go through?

When she got back to her department floor, the other girls could tell almost immediately that she had good news. Akali told them the gist of it, but tried to contain her excitement. She still didn’t know what kind of relationship Evelynn had with Ahri, so she wouldn’t allow herself to do anything she might regret.

The rest of the day was absolutely boring, compared to what was about to follow. When the time to go to the garage came, she grabbed her things as quickly as she could, turning her computer off and standing up. The other girls were all smiling and snickering to themselves. Akali got into the elevator with the sounds of several ‘Good luck’ phrases echoing in the air.

She found Evelynn’s car without much issue. Her parking space was the same, after all.

Once she saw which car she had that day however, she immediately got excited, just like last time. It almost made her forget how nervous she was over the fact that she was about to go to her boss’ house.

She could easily recognize the car as a Ferrari F430 Spider, the convertible version of the F430. It was an older Ferrari model, which had its production halted in 2009, if she remembered correctly. It had the traditional red paint job of the brand, and all parts of the car seemed to be original, without any clear modifications.

She crouched down next to one of the rims, inspecting it closely.

“Are you having fun, honey?” Evelynn asked, sticking her head out of the vehicle to stare at her.

“I am! Are you in a hurry or something?” Akali asked with a cheeky grin, not waiting for an answer. “Did you buy this one a long time ago? It’s kind of an older model.”

“It was the first car I added to my collection, many years ago.”

“Hm, I thought so. I take it you also have a few of the newer models, too?”

“A couple, yes.” Evelynn answered with a sigh. “Can we go? I’m getting kinda hungry, honey.”

“Yeah, sure. I’m also a little hungry, to be honest.”

Akali stood up again, walking to the passenger side door and smoothly vaulting over it, landing her butt on the middle of the seat. One of Evelynn’s eyebrows went up in response, as she clearly didn’t understand the meaning of the smaller girl's actions.

“Sorry, I always wanted to do that. Never been in a convertible before.” Akali mumbled, mildly embarrassed.

“A literal child.” Evelynn chuckled to herself, turning the vehicle on and quickly driving away into the street level.

Akali took a deep breath.

The realization of where they were going suddenly hit her again. She was feeling so nervous at the idea of being alone with Evelynn in her house that she pulled out her phone. Hopefully her friends could give her some emotional support, right?

She opened the group chat messenger.

**_Akali, 17:12 pm:_ **

_Okay, I’m in her car now_

_What the fuck should I talk about?_

**_Lux, 17:12 pm:_ **

_Stay calm, you can do it_

_Just talk about anything_

_Something casual, preferably_

_Maybe music?_

**_Xayah, 17:13 pm:_ **

_You can do it, kid_

_You’re fucking fierce_

_Don’t forget it_

**_Jinx, 17:13pm:_ **

_AYYY THAT’S MY GIRL_

_GET THAT DELICIOUS PUSSY_

_OR DELICIOUS DICK_

_IDK WHICH ONE SHE HAS_

_PLEASE TELL US THE DETAILS AFTER SHE IS DONE DRILLING YOU_

**_Lux, 17:14 pm:_ **

_JINXXXXX_

_THAT’S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP_

**_Jinx, 17:14pm:_ **

_BrUhHH_

_I NEED TO KNOOOOW_

Akali tried not to laugh at the messages she got in response. At least Lux and Xayah gave her some comforting words. She definitely felt a little less nervous now. Not only that, but Lux made a good point. Akali realized that Evelynn had no music playing on the radio, just like last time. It made her very curious as to why.

“Do you not enjoy hearing music, boss?”

“Not while I’m driving, honey. One of the reasons why I love cars so much is because of their sounds. I love listening to their engines, and their exhausts, and their breaks. Music gets in the way of appreciating that.”

“Oh, I see. What a shame, I wanted to show you something.” Akali sneakily expressed. Hook, line and sinker.

“Really? Well, you certainly have my attention now.” Evelynn bit the bait. Akali smiled to herself.

“Can I put one of my playlists on the speakers?”

“Go ahead.”

Akali opened the music app on her phone, quickly selecting what she considered to be her favorite rap playlist. The music constantly playing in the background would help her stay calm, hopefully. And then, as soon as the first song started, she could barely contain her excitement.

“This playlist is the one I listen to the most. It has rap from all parts of the world, but it’s mostly from Asian countries.”

“So you’re a fan of rap, hm?” Evelynn hummed to herself, clearly amused.

“A little.” Akali agreed with a big smile.

“A little? You seem to be a bit too happy for just ‘a little’.”

“Just shut up and appreciate the music!”

Akali focused on enjoying the beats, occasionally rapping along to the lyrics. Evelynn drove in complete silence. At first she thought that her boss didn’t like it, but after about five minutes had passed, Akali realized that Evelynn was paying attention to her, rather than the music.

She stopped rapping along instantly, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Hey, why the hell did you stop?” Evelynn asked, sounding slightly outraged.

“You’re watching me!”

“Yeah, because I’m having fun listening to you.” She scoffed, as if Akali was an idiot for not realizing it. “Keep going.”

“No, it’s embarrassing!” Akali desperately cried out, refusing to look at the older woman. “You’re definitely going to tease me about it!”

“Kali, please.” Evelynn implored in such a soft way, it made Akali feel all bubbly inside. She quickly noticed that it was the first time Evelynn had ever called her by her nickname. “You were so confident a second ago! Just forget about me. I promise I won’t tease you.”

A small pause occurred as Akali slowly turned around again to stare at her boss. Evelynn’s golden eyes were completely docile, without any sign of their usual venom.

“Please?”

Akali nervously laughed. “Don’t beg me like that…”

“I know you love it. Come on, let me hear that cool voice again.”

Akali slowly went back to rapping along the song, albeit with a lot less confidence than before. It didn’t seem to matter though, since she could spot from the corner of her eye that Evelynn was smiling again.

They were soon nearing a fancy looking neighborhood, on the outskirts of the city. The roads all started leading up towards a mountain, with giant mansions on one side and deep woods on the opposite side.

The longer they climbed up, the more nervous Akali felt. All of these houses looked like they were worth at least a couple hundred million dollars. And there weren’t many of them, about one or two every kilometer or so they travelled.

Evelynn started slowing down when they were almost at the very end of the road, incredibly high up in the mountain. The house itself had three floors, with massive windows covering almost all of the walls. On the left side of the property there was a big spring-shaped ramp, going downwards towards the underground. Evelynn drove towards it, and the garage doors at the very end opened almost immediately.

Akali took a deep breath. She knew she wasn’t ready for this. She felt like a kid about to find the presents under the tree on a Christmas morning.

And sure enough, once the garage was in full view of them, she almost jumped out of the car while it was still moving, barely containing her excitement. She could spot about a dozen cars, from several different brands, all perfectly organized in two lines of six.

Evelynn had just parked on the only empty spot, when Akali hastily vaulted over the passenger door again. She ran to the middle of the room so she could get a nice view of each of the cars at the same time.

She could spot three Ferraris, two Lamborghinis, one Mclaren, one Porsche, one Koenigsegg, one Mercedes, one Aston Martin, one Dodge and one Ford. Twelve in total. The last two caught her attention the most, because they were both classic American muscle, rather than sports cars. A 1969 Dodge Charger and a 1967 Mustang GT.

“So, what do you think?” Evelynn proudly asked, clearly expecting to be praised.

“It’s fantastic. These are all incredible cars!”

“I’m glad we agree on that.”

“There is a problem, though.” Akali mused, noticing the great opportunity she had in her hands to tease Evelynn. “This collection is far from perfect.”

“Oh? And what do you think is missing, might I ask?” Evelynn asked, smiling at the smaller girl.

“Are you serious?! Japanese tuners! How the hell can you have a car collection without at least one Nissan or Mazda? Or a Mitsubishi!”

“Japanese tuners are usually very cheap cars that you spend a lot of money to change almost every aspect of them. I like to have cars that are either 100% original parts, or very close to that.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have at least one of them!” Akali loudly complained, still in that teasing tone. “Also, that Dodge Charger is clearly modified! Look at that supercharger on the hood! Your argument is invalid.”

“That’s different. It doesn’t have that many modifications on it.” Evelynn simply argued. “At least not as many as a Japanese tuner would.”

Akali ignored her argument. “And besides, do you really need TWO American muscles?!”

Evelynn scoffed, feigning indignation. “I can’t believe you just said that to me, Kali. American Muscle is a part of my culture! Don’t disrespect me like that, you little brat.”

Akali happily giggled. “You are the one disrespecting me by not having any Japanese cars in here!”

“Fine. I’ll make sure my next car will be a Japanese one. Would that make you happy?”

“Yes, it certainly would.” Akali proudly declared. “I can even help you tune it, if you want.”

Evelynn smiled at the idea. “It’s settled, then.”

“Great! I’ll show you what an actual great car looks like.”

“We’ll have to wait a little, however.” Evelynn explained, motioning for Akali to follow her. She started leading the smaller girl towards an elevator. “I need to expand my garage, before I can buy any more cars. This one only fits twelve.”

“When are you planning to do that?”

“Next year, probably. I’m already getting antsy to buy a new one.” She stated, as the two of them got inside the elevator together. “And now that I have a very strict demand on which one I should buy, I don’t want to take too long on it.”

Akali gave her another cheeky grin. “I’m not forcing you to do anything. You are the boss here, right?”

Evelynn smirked, narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl. “You really like playing the brat, huh?”

Akali was speechless for a second, before she decided to stick her tongue out at the woman, as if to prove her point. They both laughed together for a moment, before the elevator doors opened to the first level of the house. Evelynn stepped outside first, but Akali made sure to remove her shoes before she followed behind her. She decided to leave them on the floor next to the elevator.

“Alright, let’s order some food before we end up starving to death. Do you have any preferences, honey?”

Akali thought for a moment. “Can we get Mexican? I could really go for a quesadilla and some nachos.”

“Fine by me.” The older woman affirmed, already tapping the screen on her phone several times. “Make yourself at home, I need to check some things in my office. Be right back.”

“Alright.”

Akali looked around for a while. The living room had two enormous couches, and an even bigger TV. There was a fireplace on a corner, and she could spot a bookshelf on another corner, completely filled with books. She walked towards it, taking a couple of minutes to read some of the titles on display.

She didn’t want to stray too far, so she only allowed herself to walk up to one of the hallways nearby. There was a large terrarium next to one of the walls, with a massive white and pale snake inside. The terrarium was closed, so she wasn’t worried about taking a closer look at the animal.

“Hello there, pretty thing. You must be Amelia.” Akali expressed to the snake, as if it could understand her. She tapped the glass a few times, trying to get her attention. “You are a little bigger than what I imagined.”

“She is six feet long, actually.” Evelynn abruptly responded from behind them, which almost made Akali hit her head against the terrarium. The embarrassing squeak she let out made it even worse.

“Fucking hell, Eve! You gotta stop sneaking up on people like that!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Evelynn elegantly expressed.

“You absolutely did!” Akali placed a hand on her own chest, shaking her head. "How long is six feet in meters, anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Evelynn asked with a casual shrug.

"Ugh, don't give me that shit."

Evelynn ignored her comment, suddenly opening the terrarium. “Would you like me to put her on your shoulders?”

Akali gave her a look. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Of course. Amelia is very docile.” Evelynn declared, putting the snake on Akali’s shoulders without even waiting for the confirmation that she was okay with it. The smaller girl did her absolute best not to move, so as to not scare the animal. “Well, except with Ahri. Amelia bit her once or twice.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, nothing came of it. I have the antidote on a drawer nearby.” Evelynn casually commented.

“W-Wait…” Akali immediately started panicking, her wide eyes nervously jumping between Evelynn and Amelia. “Amelia is venomous?!”

“Of course. Is that a problem?”

“O-Of course it’s a fucking problem, Eve! Are you fucking kidding me?! Take her back before she decides she doesn’t like me either!”

“If she didn’t like you, she would’ve bitten you already.” Evelynn calmly announced.

“YOU KNEW THAT AND YOU STILL PUT HER ON MY SHOULDERS?!” Akali screamed at the top of her lungs.

Evelynn’s lips quivered for a second, before she suddenly busted up laughing, holding her stomach with one of her hands. Akali just quietly watched her with narrowed eyes, still focusing on not making any sudden moves.

“Relax, Kali. I’m just fucking with you.” She declared, wiping some tears from her eyes. “She is not venomous. I promise.”

Akali took a deep breath. “…Eve, you are really starting to get on my fucking nerves. Get her away from me!”

Evelynn happily cupped Akali’s face with one of her hands. “Aw, look at those adorable little cheeks. God, I love making you mad.”

“Take. Her. Back.” The smaller girl angrily ordered, punctuating each word.

With a final shrug, Evelynn finally grabbed Amelia again, placing her back inside the terrarium and closing the lid. Akali let out the longest and most stressful sigh of her life. Evelynn just continued to watch her with that annoying smug smirk on her lips.

“I should punch you for that.” She muttered as soon as she calmed down.

“Oh, really? Are you going to punch your own boss?”

“I really want to.”

“I would much prefer a kiss over a punch. How about it?” The older woman suggested in a sultry tone.

“You don’t deserve a kiss!” Akali snapped, angrily walking back to the living room. Evelynn followed closely behind her, not giving her any space to escape.

“Aw, come on. Let me kiss that little pout away, honey.”

“Eve, that’s not funny!”

“Of course it isn’t. I’m not joking.”

Akali turned around to stare at her. The two woman exchanged an intense look that lasted a lot longer than it should’ve. Akali had no idea whether she wanted to beat the shit out of Evelynn or punish her in another very cruel, and much more creative way.

“Why don’t we go for a swim? It will help you cool your head down.” Evelynn suddenly suggested.

“I didn’t bring any swimwear.”

“You can borrow one of mine.”

Akali scoffed. “Eve, we both know your boobs and your butt are way bigger than mine. It’s not going to fit me.”

“Oh, I know. Just come with me, let me show you something.”

Evelynn grabbed one of Akali's hands, leading her upstairs towards another hallway. They entered the room on the right, at the very end.

“This is my closet.” She explained as they entered the room. Evelynn opened one of the drawers, pulling out two pieces of swimwear from within. She handed a black swimsuit to Akali. “I wore this when I was fifteen. It got me a gold medal in a swimming competition. I kept it for the sentimental value.”

“Okay. And?”

“Try it on.”

“Haha, that’s very funny, Eve.” Akali noted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Are you done making fun of me? Because you are treading on some very thin fucking ice already.”

Evelynn laughed, clearly loving every second of seeing Akali so mad. “I’m serious, Kali. Try it on, it should fit you perfectly.”

“Ugh, fine. Give it to me.”

Evelynn handed the swimsuit over to her, and then stayed still on the doorway. She wasn’t sure if she should change in front of Evelynn, but the older woman didn’t seem like she was planning to leave the room. However, one thing was certain: Akali was tired of being teased. She had to make a bold move for once. And she had the perfect idea on how to pay her back for what she did.

Akali removed her shirt right in front of Evelynn. She made sure to do it extra slow too, just for the hell of it.

She didn’t usually wear bras, since her breasts were relatively small. As soon as they were exposed, Evelynn’s eyes immediately went down, paying close attention to them. After a few seconds, they went further down, towards Akali’s abs. She could see the older woman subtly bite her lip, with desire burning in her eyes.

It made her very satisfied. It was about time she gave her some of the same treatment. She turned her back towards Evelynn, pretending like she was about to remove her pants as well. And then just as she was about to put her plan in motion...

“Wait. I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Evelynn announced out of the blue, walking closer towards her.

“Uh, yeah. I do.”

“Can I take a closer look?”

“…Sure.”

Evelynn’s fingers slowly traced along the lines of the dragon on her back. Akali got goosebumps at the sudden touch, but didn’t comment on it. She quite enjoyed feeling Evelynn’s hands on her, after all. Even if she wasn’t willing to admit it to her face.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. I drew it myself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. One of my friends in Japan was a tattoo artist. I drew it, and then asked him to do it for me.”

“That’s incredible. It fits you really well.”

“Mhm. I know.”

Akali turned around again. Evelynn’s eyes immediately went back to her chest. Akali smirked to herself, feeling her confidence overflowing like never before.

“So, could you give me some privacy? I have to take the rest of my clothes off.” She simply asked, not wanting to give Evelynn the satisfaction of seeing the rest of her body naked. That was going to be her true punishment for fucking with her like that.

“…Yeah, sure. Just call me when you are done.” The older woman replied in a serious tone, visibly displeased. 

“No peeking, yeah?” Akali teasingly advised as the final blow, just as Evelynn walked back into the hallway.

As soon as she left the room, Akali’s composure broke down almost completely. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely stand still. She couldn’t believe she actually had the courage to let Evelynn see her upper body like that. And the hunger Evelynn had in her eyes when she was staring at her chest and her abs? Akali felt completely breathless just thinking about it.

She collected herself, before removing her pants, her boxers and lastly her socks. She put Evelynn’s swimsuit on and it fit her surprisingly well, to Akali’s dismay.

_Fuck_.

“I’m done.”

“Good. So am I.” Evelynn declared when she entered the room again, already dressed in a white bikini, to Akali’s immense surprise. She tried really hard to keep her eyes locked to the older woman’s face, rather than her absolutely stunning body.

“When did you get that?” Akali asked, pointing at the bikini.

“I took it in my hands, along with the swimsuit I gave you. Did you not see it?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, I’m deeply sorry to disappoint you, honey. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of other opportunities to see me naked.” Evelynn mercilessly teased, clearly trying to get some level of control back. “Come on, let’s go.”

"I fucking hate you."

"No, you don't."

They walked back downstairs, and Evelynn opened a glass sliding door that led to the back of the property. There was a very long pool outside, as well as a Jacuzzi, a few pool chairs, and a large area with a barbeque grill. The area was mostly dark, since it was already nighttime and Evelynn didn’t bother to turn on any lights. However, you could still see most of the property, thanks to the faint light coming from the moon above.

The older woman walked straight towards the pool, and Akali made sure to follow her footsteps.

“Didn’t think you would have the courage to do that.” Evelynn casually eleborated, sitting down at the edge of the pool and dipping both of her feet inside the water.

“To do what?” Akali asked, mimicking her movements exactly.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I told you I’m fucking fierce, when I want to be.” Akali shrugged, giving Evelynn a side look. “What, did I make you nervous? I’m very sorry about that, boss. I hope it wasn’t too much for you to handle.”

That got a hearty laugh out of the older woman. “Don’t get overconfident, you little brat. That’s how a lot of people end up failing, you know? I would be very careful, if I were you.”

“I’m not overconfident. Just giving you a little bit of your own medicine.” She foolishly challenged. Evelynn simply smiled.

Akali jumped into the pool. The water level was at about shoulder level, so she walked to the opposite side of the pool. She turned around and stared back at Evelynn with defiant eyes, almost as if she was daring her to give chase.

“I never took my clothes off in front of you.” Evelynn explained.

“But you are always teasing me. Every single day. I've had enough.”

“I never heard you complaining.”

Akali grinned at her. “Well, maybe that means you shouldn’t be complaining either.”

Evelynn jumped inside the pool as well, slowly walking towards Akali. Her eyes were completely focused, and the darkness around them made her look like a hungry predator, visibly getting impatient. She stopped moving when their faces were right in front of each other.

“Who said I’m complaining?”

Akali swallowed. She could suddenly feel Evelynn’s hands holding her waist. “Careful, boss. You are really close.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“There is. Because I’m not going to kiss you unless you tell me what kind of relationship you have with Ahri.” Akali firmly emphasized. "That's the rule, remember?"

Evelynn exhaled. “Why?”

“Morals, for starters. But it’s also a matter of honor.”

“Even now you are still sticking to that?”

Akali smirked. “Bet that juicy ass of yours I am.”

Evelynn smiled fondly. “I admire your strong will. It’s really fucking cute.”

“Thanks.”

Evelynn got even closer. The tips of their noses were almost grazing each other. “But I don’t think the same way. If you were already in a relationship with someone else, I would definitely steal you for myself, no matter what. I don’t care about things like that. And honestly, neither should you.”

“That’s not how it works, boss.” Akali argued in an unquestionable seductive tone, just barely still resisting the urge to lean forward towards Evelynn's lips. She decided to bluff. "Either you tell me the truth right now, or you're not getting anything out of me."

The older woman smiled, seeing right through her bluff. Akali could feel her warm breath on her skin, and one of Evelynn's hands moving up to gently hold the side of her face. She almost melted against the touch. "I just wanted to break your will, honey. And it looks like your little walls are finally down." Evelynn mimicked her seductive tone, their lips only a centimeter away from touching.

Akali closed her eyes.

The sound of the doorbell abruptly ringing in the distance stole both of their attentions, breaking the spell. Evelynn cursed under her breath, biting her lip in frustration. Akali blinked rapidly, just now realizing how close she came to breaking her own rule. She lightly pushed Evelynn away with one of her hands.

“Looks like our food is here.” The older woman commented.

“You should go get it.” Akali concluded.

“Mhm. I should.” She assumed, finally moving far away from Akali. She climbed out of the pool, before looking over her shoulder and opening her mouth again. “Try not to stare at my ass too much, honey. You might just change your mind about your little moral code, otherwise.”

Akali didn’t reply. She quietly watched Evelynn get back inside the house, paying very close attention to her ass. Once she was out of her sight, she lowered herself into the water and stayed underwater for almost ten full seconds, trying to cool her thoughts.

_That was really fucking close. Fuck! Control yourself!_

Once she had a bit more control over herself, she climbed out of the pool as well. Akali grabbed one of the towels that were waiting for her on the chairs nearby. She quickly wiped herself dry, placing the towel on her hair when she was done. When she returned to the living room, Evelynn had already put all of the boxes full of food on the coffee table.

“Do you have a hair dryer? I would rather not drip water all over your nice couch.” Akali asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Sure. Follow me.”

They both walked back upstairs, momentarily going their separate ways. Akali removed the swimsuit and put her normal clothes back on, before going to Evelynn’s bedroom to dry her hair. The older woman was no longer there for some reason, so she sat down in front of the mirror, drying it as quickly as she could.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long. Once it was dry, she didn’t bother to tie it back into a ponytail like she would normally do. She stood up and walked back downstairs.

When she got there, Evelynn was already eating, now wearing a black silk robe. She seemed to be watching some kind of cooking competition show on the TV, while she enjoyed her meal. Akali came up from behind her, jumping over the couch and comfortably sitting next to her. Evelynn pointed at the boxes that had the food she asked for.

“Thanks.”

“Never seen you with your hair down before.” Evelynn casually commented, taking a sip from her soda.

“Y-Yeah. It’s a bit unusual, I guess.”

“You look beautiful. You should do it more often.”

“I’ll think about it.” Akali acknowledged with a genuine smile, before taking a big mouthful of her quesadilla.

They continued to eat in complete silence. Once they were both done with their meals, Akali scooched a bit closer to Evelynn on the couch, without even thinking about it. The more time they spent seating together, the closer they got. It was only a matter of minutes before Akali was resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

“Do you like these types of shows?” She curiously asked.

“Yeah, I love this chef. She is very tough and mean to the people who are participating in the competition. Very entertaining.”

“What’s her name?”

“Fiora. She is French, but she has a bunch of TV shows around here. I love all of them.”

“I see. She definitely has a big mouth. That poor girl is on the verge of tears.”

“Don’t feel bad for them. They are all self-proclaimed chefs. They think they are the best in the world, so she puts them in their proper place. It’s a delight to watch.”

Akali chuckled. “You really are a sadist.”

“And you love me for it.” Evelynn firmly added.

Akali cringed, because she knew it was true. At this point, there was no denying it anymore. She fell completely in love with Evelynn. She wanted to touch her, and she wanted to be taken by her. That incident in the pool was the solid proof of that. She was about to give in, even though she knew there was a strong chance that Evelynn was already in a relationship with Ahri.

_Maybe Jinx was right all along._

Part of her didn't even care anymore. Not about Ahri, or about their possible relationship, or about tomorrow's Halloween party. But the fact that she would have to look into Ahri's eyes and know full well that she came super close to kissing Evelynn was just...

Part of her hated herself for being so weak. She finally understood why Evelynn warned her not to be overconfident. Was this her plan all along? Did she want Akali to take some initiative, just so she could lead her straight into a trap she couldn't possibly resist?

_How much of this did Evelynn plan?_

It didn't really matter anymore. She was too tired of this stupid game. She just wanted to be with Evelynn, without having to worry about anything else in the world.

After about an hour had passed, they were still quietly enjoying the show together. Evelynn had turned off the lights, and the living room's atmosphere was incredibly relaxing. Akali suddenly yawned and Evelynn noticed it immediately.

“Tired?”

“A little bit.”

“Hold on.” She stood up, and Akali immediately missed her shoulder to rest on. The older woman soon came back with a blanket in her hands. She threw it at Akali’s legs. “Come here. Lay your head on my lap.”

“You really don’t mind?” 

“Of course not. Come on.”

Akali obeyed without any hesitation, covering the lower part of her body with the blanket, and resting her head on Evelynn’s thighs. It felt just as incredibly soft as she imagined it would. She really wished Evelynn wasn’t wearing that robe, so she could feel her smooth skin directly. But even so, it was very comfortable.

The older woman gently placed her hand on the top of her head, massaging her scalp with her nails, just like she did earlier that day. Akali lightly moaned in satisfaction.

She was certain that she had never in her life been as happy as she was at that exact moment.

“The funny thing is, I know this is a trap. But I don’t give a fuck anymore.” Akali stated in a somewhat depressed tone, getting a cute laugh out of Evelynn. 

“I would never harm you, Kali. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to.” Evelynn calmly comforted. 

“That's the fucking problem, Eve. I don't know if I can resist you for much longer. I really want you." Akali murmured with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the night. That's my only choice now."

“You’re breaking my heart, honey." The older woman expressed in a sad tone, which quickly transformed into a comforting tone again. "Isn't there any better way for us to solve this?”

“Shut up. I'm not even going to look at you." Akali nervously laughed, feeling her sanity finally crumbling down. "I might really break, if I look into your eyes again."

Evelynn stopped her hand on Akali's scalp. Instead, she used it to cup her face again, in the most sweet and gentle way Akali could've possibly wanted, making the smaller girl look directly into her golden eyes.

"You mean like this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyberpunk 2077 has completely taken over my free time...
> 
> Sorry about ending the last chapter with a cliffhanger. You have my word I'll NEVER do that again.
> 
> Please enjoy today's meal. This one is a bit hotter than usual ;)

Akali stared up into Evelynn’s eyes for what felt like an eternity.

The sound of the TV was barely audible, but she could still make out chef Fiora repeating the word ‘horrible’ in her thick French accent. The entire room was engulfed in darkness, with the exception of the light coming from the electronic device.

“You okay, darling?” The older woman calmly asked, after enough time without an answer had passed.

Akali slowly shook her head. “You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.”

“Well, why don’t you show me, then?” Evelynn gave her a sly smile, obviously preparing another trap. “Assuming you have the courage to do that, of course.”

Akali scoffed. “I’m glad you’re having so much fun. You have been planning this all day, haven’t you?”

“I have been planning it ever since I met you, silly. I knew from day one that I wanted you to be mine.” Evelynn murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from the younger girl’s face. “Can you blame me?”

“I don’t think I can. Not even if I wanted to.”

She smiled again. “Because you love me, darling. I know it, you know it. Everyone knows it.”

“…And what should I do now?” Akali foolishly questioned, feeling Evelynn slowly tracing her lips with her thumb.

“Give in.”

Akali sat back up on the couch, leaving the comfort of the older woman’s thighs. After a single second of hesitation, she carefully climbed on top of Evelynn’s lap, straddling her. The blanket on her legs fell down to the floor, completely abandoned. Evelynn’s hands found a home on her waist almost immediately, just as they did back in the pool.

Akali was starting to feel faintly dizzy, thanks to her rapidly beating heart. She placed both of her arms behind Evelynn’s neck, for the extra support. That’s absolutely the only reason why she did that. She just needed some extra support, to make sure she wouldn’t lose her balance.

She wasn’t sure why she was even trying to make excuses in her head anymore. It was clear that the game was over, and that she had undoubtedly lost.

Evelynn stood completely still, clearly waiting for her to make the first move. She did promise she wouldn’t do anything unless Akali wanted her to, after all. Akali quietly cursed under her breath, since she knew it would be a lot harder this way, instead of simply letting Evelynn do whatever she wanted to.

She took a deep breath and slowly started leaning forward. Evelynn remained still.

“You can do it.” She gently encouraged.

“Shut up.”

She continued leaning forward, turning her head just slightly so their noses wouldn’t bump into each other.

“I’m so proud of you, honey.” Evelynn seductively whispered, making Akali stop. It wasn’t mean, or deceiving, or even teasing. It felt genuine, like she truly meant it. Their lips were barely grazing each other.

Akali swallowed something heavy. “Eve, just shut up. This is already really hard.”

“Then make me shut up.”

Akali pressed her lips against Evelynn’s without any more hesitation.

The kiss started off very timid and innocent, nothing more than their lips touching. However, once the older woman slightly parted her own lips and Akali decided to mimic her, it quickly evolved into something aggressive and absolutely desperate for more, with levels of tongue and teeth that Akali had never really done with anyone before. One of Evelynn’s hands sneakily went up her shirt, teasingly scratching her abs with her long nails.

They only stopped when Akali was completely out of breath. She looked down at Evelynn with starving eyes and wet lips, trying to fuel her lungs again as fast as she could. The older woman was just about to tease her about how desperate she looked at that moment, but Akali stole her lips again in another tender kiss, before she could even start rambling.

Evelynn’s free hand moved up to hold the back of Akali’s neck instead, in a way that would make her feel even more desperate to continue kissing her. Her other hand moved up as well, stopping scratching her abs and cupping one of Akali’s breasts. She gently rubbed her nipple with her thumb. Akali definitely moaned against her lips, thanks to that.

“E-Eve… please.” The smaller girl breathlessly begged.

“Please what? Use your words.”

Akali bit her lip. “Please touch me more.”

“Are you sure? You might regret this.” Evelynn smugly replied, slowly tracing one of her fingers along Akali’s collar bone. The younger girl immediately felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Please don’t be that kind of bitch right now.” Akali pleaded. 

“Oh, I’m gonna be that kind of bitch right now.” Evelynn assured.

Akali let out a frustrated sigh. She already crossed the line, right? There was no point in trying to pretend her honor was still intact. Since she already opened this forbidden door, she might as well go all the way, right?

Evelynn moved closer so she could whisper in her ear. “I can smell how excited you are, honey. Just give me the word, and I’ll blow your mind.”

“F-Fuck. You know what I want, Eve.” Akali urged, letting out a quiet groan.

“Tell me exactly what you want. Word by word.”

“K-Kiss my body.”

“Where?”

“Uh… my neck?”

Evelynn immediately moved down. She started off slow, kissing and biting into the smaller girl’s neck, gradually increasing the intensity of the touches. Akali could feel her head spinning out of control with each strong bite she received from the older woman. Those were definitely going to leave a mark.

It was maddening, in the best way imaginable.

“Where to now?” Evelynn calmly asked, as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. She showered the areas she bit with small and delicate kisses, patiently waiting for the next instructions. Akali covered her face with one of her hands.

“Can you just… take control? I can’t do this anymore, Eve.” Akali quietly asked, feeling her legs getting completely wobbly beneath her.

“Do you want me to take control of you?” Evelynn purred, smirking at the adorable girl on her lap. “Do you want to be my good girl, darling?”

“Yes! Just do whatever you want to me. I don’t care anymore.”

Evelynn smiled from ear to ear. “Whatever I want? Are you sure?”

“Yes! Just do it!”

Evelynn’s smile slowly disappeared from her lips. Her golden eyes narrowed down, scanning her body with an intense hunger in them. 

“Raise your arms.” She firmly ordered. Akali swiftly obeyed, and Evelynn pulled her shirt off, throwing the clothing item somewhere to the other side of the room, where darkness was completely dominant.

“Lie down.” Again, Akali obeyed, lying on her back on the couch. Evelynn sat in front of her legs, pulling her pants down as well. She threw them across to the other side as well. Akali expected her to pull down her underwear as well, but the older woman left them on, for some reason.

“What are you going to do?” Akali quietly asked, feeling her heartbeat ringing on her ears.

“Hands behind your back.” Evelynn nonchalantly got on top of her, ignoring her question. Akali obeyed. “Now, stay still for me. We are going to play a game. If you move, you lose. And if you lose, I’ll stop touching you.”

A small pause.

“Nod if you understand.”

Akali nodded. Evelynn lowered herself so that her mouth was just above one of her breasts. She parted her lips, but didn’t touch her. Akali could feel her warm breath on her nipple, but the older woman did nothing but stare up at her with a victorious smile on her lips.

“Eve, don’t torture me.”

“What is the magical word?”

“Please?”

“Good girl.”

Evelynn took her nipple inside her mouth, slowly and gently sucking on it. Akali tried her best not to squirm, but it was almost impossible, especially when Evelynn softly bit her nipple. That made her entire body slightly jump forward with a quick and dry groan escaping her lips.

“What did I tell you about moving, darling?”

“I’m trying…”

“Try harder. It will only get more difficult from here.” Evelynn retorted, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. “I’ll let this one slide, out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Fine. J-Just don’t stop. Please.”

Evelynn moved further down her body, following the middle line of her abs with several soft kisses. She clearly enjoyed her stay there, since she didn’t leave a single spot on Akali’s stomach without at least a kiss or two. The girl could do nothing but squirm, especially when she started lightly biting the skin as well. Akali’s hips danced side to side under Evelynn, who made sure to keep her still with her own body.

“God, I love how horny you smell. It’s intoxicating.” Evelynn purred, getting closer to her groin with each passing second.

“K-Keep going!” Akali loudly begged.

“Excuse me?”

“Please keep going.” She corrected.

“That’s better.”

Evelynn moved down to her legs. She showered the smaller girl’s thighs with more kisses and even more strong bites, which Akali had no doubts in her mind that would leave a mark for at least a few days. By the time Evelynn was done with them, Akali was already feeling herself on the verge of cumming, out of pure and clear desperation.

“Eveee…” She cried out, already realizing what was about to happen.

“Yes, darling?”

“Don’t make me beg. Please.”

“Would you rather I stop?”

“No, but…”

Evelynn removed her boxers in the most slow and painful way possible. The devilish smirk on her lips was a torture in and of itself. “Then you better start begging, baby.”

Akali hid her eyes using one of her forearms, not caring about the rule of keeping them behind her back anymore. “Please…”

“Please what, honey?”

“…Please eat me out.” She obediently pleaded.

“That’s my girl. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Evelynn wasted no more time. She directly placed her lips on the smaller girl’s clit, gently sucking and swirling her tongue on it. Akali’s back and hips immediately arched up, trying to get as much contact with her mouth and tongue as possible. That got a chuckle out of the older woman.

Her golden eyes were staring up at Akali with the most victorious shine she had ever seen. She hated how Evelynn looked so proud of herself, and she undoubtedly hated how turned on it made her feel.

“Moan for me. No need to hold back, it’s just the two of us in this big empty house.”

“F-Fuck you. I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.”

“Do you really want to get in another game of endurance with me, darling?”

“Shut up! Aw, fuck! Right there!”

Akali closed her legs against Evelynn’s cheeks. She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her even closer towards her pussy. Her moans were now echoing through the entire living room and the nearby hallways, with the TV’s sound being completely dominated by her voice.

Evelynn stopped using her mouth. She climbed back up to give Akali a few long and aggressive kisses on the lips, while she rubbed her clit with her fingers.

“Look at you. You’re loving every second of this. Don’t you have any shame?” Evelynn sensually purred. “You are having sex with a married woman, you know? What happened to your code of honor? I thought you were better than this.”

“Wh-What?!” Akali’s eyes immediately went wide. “B-Bullshit. You’re bluffing!”

Evelynn grinned as if she were the devil herself. “Am I?”

“Yes! You are just trying to fuck with my head again!”

“Am I?” The older woman repeated, moving her wet lips back to Akali’s neck. Evelynn gave her another strong bite, just for good measure.

“Evelynn! That’s not funny!” Akali cried out, pressing her nails against the older woman’s arms as strongly as she could. Evelynn decided to slip a couple of fingers inside, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Akali loudly gasped as soon as she felt her fingers pumping inside of her.

She quietly laughed, ignoring Akali’s fierce eyes staring up at her. “Did you ever touch yourself thinking about this? Did you ever fantasize about giving yourself to me?”

“What the fuck do you think?!” Akali angrily growled, between her many moans. “Of course I have! More than I should’ve!”

“Thought so. You just wanted to be my good girl, from the very beginning. Isn’t that right?” Evelynn proudly asked, more as an affirmation than as a question.

  
“Sh-Shut up. I don’t want to look at you.”

Evelynn laughed out loud, staring down at the younger girl’s pussy. “You’re clenching my fingers a lot now. Are you close, darling?”

“N-No.” Akali squirmed, her breathless moans easily betraying her intentions. “Yes! I’m so fucking close!”

The older woman hastily moved back down, using her mouth to please Akali once again. It was only a matter of seconds before the younger girl let out a final desperate groan, as she almost tore the expensive couch’s fabric with her nails. The high lasted for almost ten seconds, and then she just fell back into the couch, completely exhausted.

“H-Holy shit.” Akali breathlessly mumbled.

Evelynn licked her lips and her fingers clean. “That was a bit fast. And very intense. You must have been quite pent up, honey.”

Akali ignored her. “I can’t believe we just fucked.”

“You better start believing it, Kali. There’s no changing the past.”

Akali stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. She could feel tears slowly building in her eyes again. Evelynn lied down next to her on the couch, placing an arm over her chest and pulling her closer into a hug.

“Wanna cuddle?” No answer. Evelynn immediately lost the mirth in her voice. “Are you okay, honey?”

“You were joking right?”

“About what?”

“Being married.”

Evelynn exhaled. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Eve, this is not a fucking game!” Akali angrily asserted, a lot louder than the older woman expected. “I literally just gave myself to you! You have no more right to be fucking with me like that! I’m not your fucking toy!”

Evelynn stared at her in shock for a moment. “Yes, I was just fucking with you. I’m not married.”

“Are you and Ahri together?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“WHY NOT?!” Akali screamed, making Evelynn’s eyes grow even wider. 

“It’s more complicated than you think. I’m not doing this just because I enjoy torturing you. Although I do enjoy torturing you. But there are other factors involved that you are unaware of.”

Akali bitterly scoffed. “Eve, you’re driving me insane. Do you not understand that?”

“I do but-”

“Then tell me! I’m tired of asking you the same fucking question! If you don’t tell me, I’ll just go snoop around Ahri’s room until I find some kind of evidence.”

This time, Evelynn was the one who scoffed. “Please. You wouldn’t do that. You are too honorable.”

“Fuck you.” Akali shook herself off of her grasp and got up from the couch in a split second, way faster than Evelynn could have expected. In a seemingly desperate attempt, Evelynn jumped after her, grabbing the smaller girl by the waist with her arms. Akali instinctively shifted her body around towards her as fast as she could.

She hit her left elbow right against one of Evelynn’s eyes, with a lot of strength. The older woman fell to the ground with a hissing sound, quickly covering the hit area with one of her hands. Akali could only stare at her in shock.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, before she hesitantly continued walking towards the stairs.

“Kali.” Evelynn tiredly called behind her. “Please, wait.”

She didn’t reply, or wait for Evelynn to catch up. Akali started opening every door she saw in the hallway, until she could identify which one of them was Ahri’s room. After three attempts, she finally found it. It was a room with pink walls and lots of stuffed animals everywhere. Akali stepped inside and started looking for any signs that could indicate what kind of relationship she had with Evelynn.

“I’m serious, you can’t just look at other people’s things.” The older woman sluggishly murmured, finally reaching the doorstep. She was still covering her eye with one of her hands. Akali tried her best to ignore her, as she fumbled around Ahri’s desk.

“You didn’t give me a whole lot of options, did you?”

“You’re not gonna find anything.”

Akali bitterly smiled at her. “You better hope I do. Because if I don’t, I’m going home. And then we’ll go back to being nothing but a boss and her employee. And then you’ll NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!”

“Kali. Look at me.” Evelynn calmly pleaded, removing the hand that was covering her eye. The area all around it was getting dark and slightly swollen. “I really can’t tell you. I have a very good reason for that. But Ahri will be home tomorrow. You can ask her, and she will tell you everything.”

“So she is willing to do that, but not you?” Akali furiously questioned, giving her a side look.

“I told you, I have a good reason. You just have to trust me on that.”

“How the fuck can I trust you about anything, Evelynn?!” Akali shouted, as a few of the tears she was holding back started rolling down her cheeks. “You do nothing but lie to me. And play with my feelings. I feel like I’m a sheep and you are running me in circles out of the fucking cruelty of your heart!”

“I promise you that’s not it.” Evelynn simply stated.

But then, Akali finally found something. At the nightstand right next to Ahri’s bed, were two photos in frames. One of them was with Evelynn, which Akali could recognize from their instagram. The other one was with a girl she had never seen before, and who seemed to be a few years younger than Ahri.

“Who is this?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Evelynn…”

“Kali, I’m begging you.” Evelynn came in closer, placing her hands on Akali’s hips as carefully as she humanly could. “Just wait until tomorrow. Ahri will tell you everything. I swear.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“She will. You have my word.”

“Your word doesn’t really mean much.” Akali spat out, avoiding eye contact.

Evelynn flinched, as if the words had physically hurt her. “I know. And I’m sorry I’m such a twisted person. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. At least not on this level.”

The two women stared at each other, standing still in the middle of Ahri’s room. Akali’s eyes were burning with a mixture of fury and hopelessness. Evelynn’s golden eyes were apologetic but still confident, as if she were intending to stand her ground on this matter.

The realization of what happened a few moments ago suddenly hit the smaller girl.

“Your eye…” She trailed off, reaching out with a hand towards Evelynn’s face.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to-”

“I know you didn’t. Don’t worry about it.”

“How the fuck can I not worry about it, Eve?! You have a black eye because of me!”

“I kind of deserved it., to be honest. Let’s just call it karma, honey.”

Akali gently slid a finger near her eyebrow. Evelynn slightly recoiled at the touch. “Doesn’t mean it was justified.”

She smiled. “See? You are a really good person. I love that about you.”

Akali willingly ignored her comment, grabbing one of her hands. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll put some ice on it for you.”

“Mhm. Thanks.”

They both silently walked back downstairs. Evelynn sat down on a stool next to the kitchen island. Akali opened the fridge, got a few ice cubes from inside, and put them inside a plastic bag she found nearby.

“Let me see it.” She beseeched, before placing the bag against the older woman’s eye. The kitchen light was on, so she could get a much better look at the injury. “Yeah, it’s definitely black.”

“I don’t mind. I can hide it with make-up.”

“…I’m sorry.” Akali repeated, sounding as if she were on the verge of having a breakdown.

“Stop. It wasn’t your fault.” Evelynn immediately declared, trying her best to prevent her from crying. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.”

“I’m sorry.” A few tears rolled down Akali’s cheeks again. Evelynn gently wiped them away with her thumb. They fell back into silence for a moment.

“Aren’t you cold?” Evelynn abruptly asked, her fingers softly running circles against Akali’s bare stomach.

Akali’s eyes scanned the living room nearby, unsuccessfully locating her clothes. “A little bit. No idea where you threw my clothes, though.”

“You can borrow some of my sleeping clothes.” The older woman commented, carefully placing a hand on her side and keeping it there. Akali noticed that it was the first time she had ever seen Evelynn look so vulnerable. She almost looked like she was also on the verge of breaking down. Her golden eyes were unfocused, and the corners of her lips were pointing downwards.

“You’re not gonna leave, right?” Evelynn hesitantly asked, getting Akali’s attention again.

She stared down at their legs. “…I haven’t decided yet.”

“Please, Kali.” Evelynn whispered, suddenly hugging the smaller girl’s waist with both of her arms. Akali was forced to momentarily stop placing the ice pack on her eye. “Please don’t leave.”

Akali stared down at her for a moment, before letting out a very tired sigh. “Fine. I won’t.”

Evelynn looked up at her, her golden eyes shining again. “Thank you, honey. You are the best.”

“Can you let go of me now? If we don’t use the ice, your eye will get even more swollen.”

“Sorry.” Evelynn let go of her, and Akali immediately placed the ice pack back on her eye. “Can I kiss you?”

“Eve…”

“I won’t try anything. I just want to kiss you again.”

With another tired sigh, Akali lowered herself and gave the older woman a quick peck on the lips. She went back to putting the ice on her eye immediately after.

“That’s not really the kind of kiss I wanted.” Evelynn blankly stated.

“Later. Your eye is the priority right now. How many times are you going to make me repeat that?”

Evelynn faintly smiled at that. “When you are done with this, can we go to bed? That cuddle offer is still up.”

Akali bit her lip to hide a smile. “…Sure.”

After a few more minutes holding the ice pack, Evelynn decided it was good enough. She stood up from her seat and grabbed one of Akali’s hands, leading her back upstairs to her room. Once there, she gave her one of her favorite sweaters, which was thick and warm. It went all the way to half of Akali’s thighs, in terms of length. The smaller girl couldn’t help but smile to herself. It was really comfy to wear. And it smelled like Evelynn, too.

“Shall we?” Evelynn asked, already lying down under the covers.

“Mhm.”

Akali lied down next to her. The silk sheets were incredibly soft, and she let out a satisfied sigh once when fell into a comfortable position. Akali lied on her side, with her back turned towards Evelynn. The older woman didn’t hesitate to hug her from behind, adjusting their bodies until they perfectly fit into each other.

“I love holding you in my arms.” Evelynn whispered near one of her ears.

“Because I’m small like a hamster, yeah yeah. That one is getting old too.” Akali joked.

“I’m glad you are not fighting with me about that anymore.” Evelynn chuckled next to her ear, and Akali felt goosebumps on her arms. This was nice. Too nice. Too good to be true, even.

Akali closed her eyes.

_Ahri will be here tomorrow morning… God, I’m so fucking nervous to see her. I wonder what she will say…_

“I love you.” Evelynn suddenly whispered in her ear. Akali turned around so fast that it almost gave her whiplash.

“Wh-What?”

“I said I love you.”

“Oh. Uh… me too.” She nervously replied, still not believing her own ears.

Evelynn placed a few very soft kisses near her ear and the back of her neck. Akali melted against the touch, and she was sure she let out a few satisfied moans. She closed her eyes again, trying to forget everything else and enjoy the moment.

But her mind couldn’t shake off what she just heard.

Evelynn said she loved her.

_Bullshit_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also ended up being almost 10k words long.
> 
> What can I say? I love spoiling you, baby ;)

Akali woke up the next day at seven sharp.

Her phone’s alarm blasted as loudly as it desired, as the annoying jingle it produced echoed through Evelynn’s bedroom walls. The air outside of the covers was remarkably chilly, so Akali made sure to protect herself against it, pulling the fluffy covers up until they fully covered her neck.

“Turn that shit off.” Evelynn demanded in a husky and sleepy voice against her ear. Her hold on Akali’s body tightened, as she brought the smaller girl closer to herself. Her body temperature was quite high, to Akali’s content. Even her feet were nice and warm, lightly brushing against her calves.

“We should get up, Eve. We have to go to work.” Akali softly reminded.

“We are not going to work today.”

Akali turned her head around, giving the older woman an unsure look. “Is that really okay?”

“Of course it is, I’m the boss. I’ll just have to text Kai and Jinx and warn them that we won’t be coming.” Evelynn replied, yawning immediately after. “Hand me my phone, honey.”

Akali reached for the nightstand, grabbing the phone with a glittery purple case. She handed it to the older woman, who let go of her so she could type the messages. Her fingers quickly tapped on the screen for a few seconds, as her eyes narrowed at the extremely bright screen. When she was done, she handed her phone back to Akali, who returned the device to the nightstand.

“Let’s just rest. We both truly need it.” She declared, gently bringing Akali back into an embrace. The smaller girl buried her face against her chest, enjoying the touch of Evelynn’s soft and smooth skin. Their legs brushed together as they carefully found the perfect position again.

“You’re the boss.” Akali chuckled, laying a soft kiss in the space between Evelynn’s breasts. The older woman placed a hand on the top of her head, gently scratching her nails on her scalp again. It was only a matter of seconds before they were both peacefully sleeping again, as if nothing had even happened.

Many hours passed with them just lazily resting in each other’s arms. Too many hours, in fact. When Akali woke up again, the sky outside seemed to indicate it was already past noon. Judging by the sun’s position, Akali imagined it was sometime between three and four o’clock.

But the biggest problem of all was what made Akali suddenly wake up: the sound of a feminine voice, charmingly calling from downstairs. Her entire body froze with anticipation. It could only be one person.

“Eve?”

Akali had no doubt in her mind that it was Ahri. She looked up to the older woman next to her in bed, unsure of what to do. She could hear the footsteps getting closer, first moving up the stairs and then walking on the hallway.

“Eve? Are you still sleeping?” Ahri called again, her footsteps nearing the door even more.

Would she come inside? Should Akali just walk out and meet her in the hallway? She squirmed on the bed, unable to decide on what would be the best approach. She carefully slipped away from Evelynn’s arms, sliding her body away from hers on the bed, just in case.

Before she could do anything else, the door slowly crept open. “I swear, you better not be sleeping so late! Or I will-”

Akali froze like a deer in the headlights. Ahri peeked her head through the door, her blue eyes going immensely wide when she spotted the girl on the bed. “K-Kali?! Is that you?”

“Uh, hey Ahri.” Akali mumbled, awkwardly waving her hand.

“What are you doing here?” She was so shocked she didn’t even move from her position, blue eyes darting around the room as if she were seeing a hallucination. Akali scratched the back of her head, fearing for her life.

“Eve invited me over last night. She didn’t tell you?”

“She didn’t, actually.” The blonde girl furrowed her brow, staring at the woman still asleep on the bed. “That’s a little unusual. I don’t think she has ever invited anyone to sleep over at our house before.”

“Well, I guess I’m a little special?” Akali joked with a shrug, to an unamused Ahri.

“Is she still asleep?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I see.” Ahri stepped inside, but left her travel bag in the hallway. She put her hands behind her back, and slowly walked towards the bed. “You are not naked, right?”

“Uh… No, I’m not naked.”

One of Ahri’s eyebrows moved upwards in a skeptical way. “But you are wearing one of Eve’s sweaters.”

Akali swallowed. “Yes, I am. You recognize it?”

“I do. I wore it myself, quite a few times before. Without permission mind you, because Eve always hated when I took her clothes. And yet, she gave it to you…”

Ahri stopped walking right next to Evelynn’s side of the bed. She looked down at the older woman, as if checking if she was also wearing clothes. When she saw the silk robe on her body, her expression became a little less tense.

Akali took a deep breath and then exhaled, feeling herself cringe at how terrible the situation was. “Ahri, I think we need to talk about something serious.”

“Yeah, I think we do.” The blonde girl blankly replied, nodding her head and walking back towards the door. “Come with me for a sec.”

Akali nodded, hastily hopping off the bed and following after the blonde girl’s footsteps. The air was so dense that she could barely feel herself breathing. And to make matters worse, she had no idea how to interpret Ahri’s body language. She seemed tense, defensive even, but not angry. Her eyes seemed to be burning with some level of jealousy, but she didn’t show any other obvious signs that she was resentful at Akali.

The blonde girl led her to her own room. Naturally, Akali did her best to pretend she had never been there before, awkwardly sitting on the top of her desk while her eyes scanned the room, feigning curiosity.

“Did you two…” Ahri trailed off, sitting at the edge of her large bed. Her eyes were focused, but the rest of her expression was still unreadable.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Fuck?”

“…Yes.”

Ahri closed her eyes and nodded, considering her words for a moment. “But she didn’t ask you to be her girlfriend or anything, right?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Do you want her to?”

Akali scoffed, unsure on what to do with her hands. She ended up just crossing her arms, which she imagined only made her look more suspicious. “I-I… I guess.”

“You guess?”

She stared down at her own feet. “Yes, I do want to date her.’

She could tell Ahri was staring straight into her soul, even without the visual confirmation. Akali restlessly shuffled on the desk, not expecting a sweet girl like her to be able to give off such a scary aura. Maybe she should just run? She could probably outrun Ahri, right? But then again, supermodels are probably in their top physical form. She had no idea what kind of workout routine Ahri had.

No, she couldn’t run. She had to face this problem head on. No more games, no more drama. She was going to end this, either in a good or bad way. But it would definitely end today.

“Look Ahri, I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have, so if she is already taken I swear to God I will just leave and you’ll never see me again.” Akali blurted out, hesitantly standing up and walking closer towards the blonde girl. “Eve wouldn’t tell me, so I was kinda hoping you would.”

Ahri pursed her lips. “Do you love her?”

“Ahri…”

“Just be honest with me, please. I need to know.”

Akali nodded, sitting down next to her on the bed. “I do, Ahri. I really, really do. I can’t deny that.”

“Okay.” She nodded, staring down at her own legs. “Have you been stressed about this lately? Because of me?”

“Well… sorta. Not because of you, this is not your fault. But I have been very stressed about it. Evelynn seems to really enjoy playing with my feelings.” Akali bitterly chuckled to herself, tracing a finger along the markings on her palm. “I’m just worried that she has been leading me to a cliff, and that she is going to push me off at any moment.”

Ahri didn’t answer for a few seconds. One of her pale hands grabbed a stuffed animal nearby, bringing it to her lap and hugging it closely. Akali quietly stared at her, waiting for some kind of answer.

“I’m sorry.” Ahri quietly mumbled.

“What?”

“This is all my fault. Your suffering, I mean.”

“How is it your fault?” Akali questioned with a frown. Ahri hid her face on the animal, sighing into it.

“I was the one who told Eve not to tell anyone about our relationship.”

“I’m not sure I follow, Ahri.”

The blonde girl threw the stuffed animal away, grabbing one of the framed pictures on the nightstand. The exact one Akali had questioned Evelynn about last night. She offered it to Akali, who immediately accepted it with her hands.

“Can I trust you, Kali? What I’m about to tell you is really serious.” Ahri grimly questioned, which only made the sweat on Akali’s body feel even heavier.

“Of course.”

Ahri inhaled, momentarily closing her eyes. “…I’m dating someone. Someone who isn’t Eve. Someone who I’m not allowed to date.”

“This girl?” Akali asked, pointing her index finger at the pink haired girl in the picture. Ahri nodded.

“That’s Seraphine. She was my apprentice, in a way.” She lightly shook her head, staring down at the picture in Akali’s hands. “A few years ago, I helped train her. She is the daughter of a friend of my agent. He begged me to give her some tips about how to get to the top. At first I did it out of respect for her dad, but then I started liking her for who she was.”

Ahri took a deep breath, letting her body fall back on the comfy bed behind them. “After a few months working together, she told me she was in love with me. We are five years apart, and back then she was only sixteen. So I told her to wait until she was eighteen, and then I would give her a chance.” She laughed. “I didn’t think she would even remember me when the time came.”

“But she did?”

“Yup. As soon as she turned eighteen, she came looking for me again. She was already big in her career, so she didn’t need my help anymore. But even so, she insisted we continue working together on a few projects.”

Akali smiled. “That’s kinda cute.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Ahri softly giggled, closing her eyes. The tone of her voice dropped, as she started to sound abruptly depressed. “I felt really fucking guilty. She wasn’t a minor anymore, but it still felt so wrong, you know? Hell, I still feel guilty about it, even though she is already twenty by now.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty. At least you waited until she was eighteen. Some people wouldn’t even do that.”

Ahri nodded. “But anyway, I couldn’t resist her. She was really straightforward about her feelings, and one day I just… gave in. She is so pretty. And so energetic, and so adorable. It was impossible to pretend I didn’t reciprocate her feelings.”

Akali felt that the story was about to take a turn for the worse. “What’s the catch?”

Ahri sighed, covering her eyes with one of her forearms. “Her family. They are all very homophobic. Especially her dad, who is her agent. If they knew that their daughter is gay, well… it terrifies me to even imagine it. She loves them a lot, even though they don’t fucking deserve it. That’s the worst part.”

“I think I see where this is going.” Akali announced, placing the framed picture back on the nightstand.

“Everyone always talked about me and Eve. About how we are the ‘perfect’ couple. And then I thought, if people think I’m with her, then no one will suspect that Sera and I are dating.”

“What about her family? If they also think you are dating Evelynn, wouldn’t they dislike you?”

“Nah. Her dad always respected me. And I was the one who helped their daughter rise to the top. They love me too much. And they probably feel like they owe me, too. So it gives us the perfect get out of jail free card.”

“I see. So you pretend to be with Eve just as a camouflage for your real relationship.”

“Yeah. Eve never really dated anyone. Well, except for this one time. It ended really badly, and she was very hurt by it.” Ahri explained with a sour expression, tears forming in her eyes. “She told me she would never allow anyone other than me to get close to her heart, ever again.”

“So she didn’t mind pretending to be with you, since she wasn’t planning on dating anyone ever again.” Akali concluded.

“Exactly. That’s why I said this whole thing you are suffering through is my fault. I was the one that came up with the idea. I was the one who forbade Eve from telling anyone about me and Sera. She had to keep the appearances, for my sake.”

Akali bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes tearing up as well. “She could’ve trusted me a little more. I would never tell anyone.”

“She just wanted to protect me. I know Eve, she wouldn’t want to risk telling one person and then the rumor spreading all over the internet a day later.” A single tear rolled down Ahri’s cheek. Akali did her best to hold hers back. “This is all my fault. Don’t be mad at her.”

Akali carefully laid down next to her on the bed. “Don’t say that. I understand why you did it. Sure, maybe there could’ve been a better way to deal with this, but I don’t blame you. Maybe I would’ve even done the same, if I were in your shoes.”

“I’m sorry, Kali.” The blonde girl softly whispered.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” Akali smiled, staring up at the ceiling. “But what now? If Eve and I started dating, that would blow your cover.”

“I think…” Ahri took a deep breath, closing her eyes again. “It’s about time we confronted her parents. Sera is a big girl now. And she has built quite the reputation for herself. We could just… forget about them, and publicly announce our relationship. Maybe she could even come live here, and we could get a place together. And then I wouldn’t be bothering Eve with my problems anymore.”

Akali noticed the highly depressed tone in her voice at that last statement, but decided it would be best to focus on something else. “Are you sure it’s wise to confront her parents?”

“Yeah, it’s about time. I shouldn’t have waited this long in the first place. I ended up only making things harder for you and for Eve. Great girls who shouldn’t have been affected by our problem.” Ahri clicked her tongue, rubbing her wet eyes with her hands. “If I weren’t so scared of losing her, you and Eve could’ve been official already.”

Akali moved her gaze back to the ceiling. “I don’t know if she wants to, though. I still have to talk to her about that.”

“I’m sure she does. If she didn’t, I doubt she would’ve lent you one of her favorite sweaters.”

“Mhm, I hope so.” Akali took a deep breath, feeling a lot calmer already. “So, just to make sure, you and Eve are definitely, one hundred percent, not together?”

Ahri nodded. “Yeah. You can stop worrying about that.” 

There was still one tiny voice in Akali’s mind, bothering her thoughts. She decided it would be better to just ask, since she was already here with Ahri having this conversation anyway. “You two never had sex or anything, right?”

Ahri tensed up, before abruptly laughing and breaking eye contact. “Y-Yeah. We never... I mean, Eve is like a big sister to me. I don’t have any siblings, you know… S-So that’s how it is.”

Akali pulled herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed again and looking over her shoulder towards Ahri. “You sure?”

“Y-Yeah. Just don’t worry about it, alright?” Ahri playfully nudged Akali’s back with her foot. “What the hell are you waiting for? Go talk to her, silly. Stop wasting your time with me.”

“Already? I think I need to mentally prepare myself first.”

“Just go! You can do it!”

Akali nodded, hesitantly getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. She looked back at Ahri one last time, and the blonde girl gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Akali stepped out into the hallway, moving back to Evelynn’s bedroom.

Once inside, she felt thoroughly disappointed at the fact that Evelynn wasn’t on the bed anymore. She was already fully clothed in her Halloween costume, doing her makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. Considering the bathroom tiles were a bit moist, Akali figured she must’ve had a shower too.

Evelynn had already completely hidden any sign of her black eye using makeup. Not only that, but Akali paid closer attention to her costume, as she walked towards her. It was a red kimono, somewhat similar to the one she bought that day, but showing the woman’s shoulders and a generous amount of cleavage. Evelynn’s costume didn’t seem to be that of an assassin though, it fit more the look of a demon or perhaps a succubus. She even had a pair of fake horns on the top of her head.

The thought that they could potentially match outfits, even if unintended, made her smile.

“Did you talk to her?” The older woman immediately questioned, as soon as Akali appeared in her field of vision.

“I did. She told me everything.” Akali crossed her arms, leaning against the bathroom doorway.

Evelynn stopped doing her lashes, looking directly at the smaller girl. “Could you forgive me now, Kali?”

“…I guess I could.” Akali smiled, moving so she was behind Evelynn. She hugged her waist and left a soft kiss on one of her exposed shoulders. “You’re gonna have to pay me back, though. With interest, for all the suffering you caused.”

The older woman elegantly laughed, as the two of them watched their own reflections in the mirror in front of them. “That’s not a problem. What sort of payment would you prefer?”

Akali smirked, letting go of her body. “I have a few things in mind.”

“Good. We are already a little tight on schedule, so maybe we can have a more serious talk after the party.” Evelynn declared, turning around and giving the smaller girl a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Maybe we could go back to your place, after everything is over?”

Akali smiled, standing on the tip of her toes to give the older woman a soft peck on the lips. “Sure, sounds good. Are we going somewhere before we go to the venue?”

“I thought we should go out and eat something first. There will be food at the party too, but I have a nagging feeling that Ahri wants McDonald’s.” The older woman explained, turning around one more time to finish her makeup. “After that, I’ll take you to your apartment, so you can put on your costume. And then we’ll go to the venue.”

“Alright, deal.”

Evelynn smiled at the mirror’s reflection. “Go put your clothes, then. You can leave my sweater in the closet.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Akali joked, getting a playful side look from her partner in response.

Akali moved to Evelynn’s closet, putting her yesterday clothes back on and leaving the sweater inside one of the drawers. Once she was done, she took a look at herself in the mirror, and almost had a heart attack. The skin on her neck was completely covered with hickeys. There were so many, it was hard to even identify a spot that hadn’t been marked.

Ahri had definitely noticed it.

She felt so embarrassed she wanted to hide inside a trashcan. She didn’t even want to see the marks on her stomach and her thighs, because those were definitely just as obvious, if not worse. She remembered the way Evelynn had bitten her thighs, and felt a chill run down her spine at the thrilling memory.

_God, I hope we can do it again after the party…_

After feeling done being embarrassed, Akali moved downstairs to the living room. However, there was no sight of Evelynn or Ahri nearby. She checked the kitchen, the pool area, the bathrooms, and just about everywhere else.

Maybe they were waiting for her in the garage?

Akali picked her shoes from the floor next to the elevator, putting them back on. She entered the elevator and pressed the last button on the panel. When the doors opened, she could spot the pair in front of one of the cars. Evelynn was sitting on the hood of her Dodge Challenger, and Ahri was standing in front of her, her hands discreetly resting on the older woman’s thighs.

Akali stepped out of the elevator, noticing Ahri’s costume. It seemed to be a school uniform, so fancy looking it actually seemed very real. It fit her curves incredibly well, giving her the kind of lewd aura only an outfit like that could give you.

The pair was having a conversation that seemed important. Akali quickly crouched next to one of the cars, hoping to listen in to what they were saying. That little voice in her head was still annoying her, after all.

“Do you remember it? I can still see the happiness in your eyes, as if it were yesterday.” Ahri cheerfully commented, her tone of voice completely dreamy.

Evelynn chuckled at the question. “Of course I can. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day. It was probably the best one of my life.”

“Mine too.” Ahri giggled for a moment, before changing her pitch to a more serious tone. “I miss those days, you know? I think about it all the time.”

“I do too. But don’t even start it. You know why they had to end.”

The blonde girl scoffed. “You could at least pretend you care, Eve.”

“Foxy, I’m serious. Don’t start it. We are past that point.”

The women suddenly fell into silence. Akali decided to delicately stand up again and walk towards them. Whatever it was they were talking about, it seemed like an important mark in their relationship. Something that Akali would have to find out at one point or another, just to be safe. 

When the pair noticed her walking towards them, Ahri immediately removed her hands from Evelynn.

“A school uniform? That’s a little erotic, don’t you think?” Akali casually commented, trying not to worry about what she just heard.

“It’s my actual uniform from high school.” Ahri replied, spinning around to give the girl a full look. “I guess I’m in a reminiscent mood today.”

“It looks good on you.” Akali nodded. Evelynn hopped off the hood, walking to the driver’s side door.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, can we get McDonald’s?!” Ahri pleaded excitedly, rounding the car and opening the passenger door. Akali immediately gave Evelynn a shocked look.

Regardless of how Evelynn knew, Akali suddenly decided she had to assert her dominance. Ahri was clearly still comfortable in her position as Evelynn’s favorite, and that had to change. If Akali truly intended to become her girlfriend, she would have to dethrone Ahri.

“Shotgun!” Akali quickly shouted. The blonde girl froze in front of the door, glaring at the smaller girl with furious eyes.

“She called it first, foxy.” Evelynn simply announced. “Go sit in the back.”

The blonde girl moved her gaze to the woman inside the car, completely baffled. “Th-That’s not fair, Eve! I didn’t call it because I never had to before!”

“Sorry, I didn’t invent the rules.” Akali cheekily replied.

“You always let me sit in the front!”

Evelynn shrugged. “Today’s different.”

“So you are gonna let her? Just like that?”

“My car, my rules. Get your cute ass in that back seat.”

Grumbling, Ahri pulled the lever next to the seat, folding it forward and climbing inside. Akali followed after her, putting the seat back in its proper position and sitting down as well. The older woman turned on the car, and its engine roared like an unhinged beast in response. They drove out of the garage and back into the street level, speeding off down the road.

“Sorry, Ahri. No hard feelings?” Akali awkwardly asked, trying to rupture the tense atmosphere. The blonde girl in the backseat didn’t respond.

“She is just salty over the fact that someone managed to outplay her, for the first time in her life.” Evelynn explained with an amused chuckle. “Just let her be.”

“Traitor.” Ahri quietly murmured. Akali looked over her shoulder to see the girl pouting with her arms crossed, almost like a spoiled child. Evelynn stared at the rearview mirror, giving the girl behind them a fierce look which made Ahri lose the attitude almost instantly. Akali laughed at how easy it seemed for Evelynn to control her.

_They know each other really well.. I should definitely ask Eve more details about their past, now that I know they are not together._

They drove in silence for the rest of the trip back into town. Evelynn pulled over on the parking lot, and all three girls eagerly stepped out of the vehicle. Akali could feel her stomach grumbling already.

Once inside the establishment, Evelynn turned around to look at them.

“I’ll order for us, just tell me what you want.”

“Uh…” Akali stared at the menu, placing a finger under her chin. “I’ll have the double quarter pounder with cheese. And one of those chicken ones, don’t care which. And some nuggets. And a strawberry milkshake.

Ahri stared at her in complete disbelief, almost as if she was wondering how someone so small could eat so much. Evelynn nonchalantly nodded, completely unfazed by the order.

“And you, Foxy?”

“You know what I want.” Ahri quietly muttered, her cheeks becoming slowly reddened.

“Don’t you want to choose the to-”

“You know what I like. You can choose for me.” The girl abruptly cut her off, before Evelynn could finish her sentence. Akali raised an eyebrow at the implication, unsure of what the hell they were talking about.

“Alright, I will. Why don’t you two find us a table?” Evelynn suggested, turning her body around to get in line.

“Come on, Kali.” Ahri softly called, grabbing the smaller girl’s hand and leading her away.

They found a table on the corner of the first floor, next to the front door. They both sat down side by side, and Ahri pulled her phone out of her purse almost immediately. Akali did the same, and wondered why it suddenly felt awkward to be alone with the blonde girl. Her blue eyes looked suspiciously guilty, too. Did she lie about...?

Evelynn returned with their orders after a few minutes passed by. She handed Ahri something, and the girl immediately took it and hid it inside her purse. Akali couldn’t see what it was, but considering one of the meals in front of them was a happy meal, she suddenly understood what was going on. She couldn't stop herself from snickering.

“Is something wrong? Don’t tell me you wanted a toy too.” Evelynn teased, eating some of her fries.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” Akali replied just as playfully. “Nothing wrong with getting a happy meal. I think it's cute.”

“I-It’s not because of the toy! I just don’t eat a lot, and the happy meal is the perfect size!” Ahri nervously defended herself, her entire face completely blushed. It seemed like even the tips of her ears were blushing.

“They have pokemon toys this time. Ahri loves them, so I knew she would want one.” Evelynn clarified.

“Wait, really? I love pokemon too! I might just get one after all.” Akali declared with a smile, getting an amused laugh from Evelynn in response.

“You two make me feel way older than I actually am. I hope you know that.”

“Shut up, mom.” Akali stuck her tongue out at her. Evelynn smiled, before stealing a sip from Akali's strawberry milkshake.

“Mom is too sweet. Fits Kai’sa better.” The older woman contemplated with a soft hum, right before that typical teasing smirk popped on her lips once again. “I think mommy fits me better. Or perhaps daddy? I’m fine with either one, really."

A small pause, as Evelynn and Akali exchanged a very flirty look, completely ignoring Ahri and the other people around.

"What do you think, darling?”

“I agree, both of those titles fit you really well.” Akali softly admitted. "Would you like me to use them?"

"It would make me very happy."

“Can you two just… not? Please? I’m trying to eat here.” Ahri interrupted, filling her mouth with a handful of fries. She then proceeded to speak with a mouthful. “It’s disgusting.”

“Don’t be jealous, foxy. I still love you.” Evelynn playfully teased, letting her sunglasses slide down to the tip of her nose, so they could see her eyes. She blew a kiss to the blonde girl, who quickly waved it away.

“Fuck off, traitor.”

They continued eating, accompanied by the occasional small talk. However, once Evelynn saw the time displayed on her phone’s screen, she ordered them to eat faster, and they obeyed. The sky outside was starting to get dark, and the party would be starting soon.

All three girls got back in the car, in the same seats as before. Evelynn drove towards Akali’s apartment building, a lot faster than she probably should. Thanks to her slick and honestly unsafe driving skills, they reached Akali’s place in less than five minutes. It was impressive, even if it made Akali's heart beat faster than the car itself, thanks to the adrenaline.

“Alright, let’s go. I can’t be late to my own party.” Evelynn declared, turning the engine off.

“I’ll wait here. Not in the mood to get out.” Ahri expressed, yawning right afterwards. “Just make it quick.”

Evelynn and Akali stepped out of the car and walked inside the building. They took the elevator up and Akali made sure to have her keys in hand already, so she wouldn’t have to look for them when they got there. After she unlocked the door, she opened it and gestured for Evelynn to step inside first.

“My, what a gentleman.” The older woman chuckled, elegantly walking inside.

“Only the best for you, madam.” Akali joked, stepping inside as well and closing the door behind them. “Make yourself at home. It will take just a minute.”

Akali quickly walked to her bedroom, removing the red kimono and the other parts of the costume from her wardrobe. She placed them on her desk, and just as she was about to remove her shirt, Evelynn came into the room.

“Cute place. It definitely fits you.”

“Thanks. Did you see all the other rooms already?”

“Not really. I would rather just stay here.” The older woman sat down at the edge of her bed, eyes intently watching the smaller girl. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Akali scoffed. “You just want to see me naked again.”

“Was that hard to theorize, Sherlock?”

“Don’t sass me.”

“Or what?”

Akali turned her back to the woman and started to remove her clothes. She began with her shirt, and then her pants, and lastly her socks. Once she was fully naked, she heard Evelynn standing up from her seat, as the bed lightly creaked with the absence of her weight. She felt Evelynn’s warm hands holding her waist from behind, and her lips brushing up against her neck. Akali let out a heavy sigh.

“We have to hurry.” The smaller girl softly reminded.

“Ahri could wait a few minutes.”

“You were the one who said you don’t want to be late to your own party.”

“Mhm. But this is too good for me to resist.” Evelynn gave her a soft kiss on the back of her neck. The hairs on Akali’s arms immediately stood up.

“Eve… we can’t. Not right now.” She firmly expressed, taking a step forward to remove herself from Evelynn’s hold. “Later. After the party.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You know it is.”

“Mhm. I’ll remember that.” Evelynn smirked, before walking back into the living room. “I’ll wait for you out here. I might not control myself, if we stay near each other.”

She laughed. “That’s very generous of you.”

Akali moved to her bathroom, taking the fastest cold shower of her life. She dried her body even faster, covering it with her towel and moving back to her bedroom. Finally, she put on her costume, adding the mask on the top of her head as the final touch and taking a quick glance at a nearby mirror to confirm she looked good. She tried to hide the marks on her body as well as she possibly could, but some of them were still very visible.

_I hope the party hall will be really dark..._

She walked back into the living to meet Evelynn, who smiled from ear to ear when she spotted her outfit.

“Well, well. Looks like we’re matching, darling.”

“I guess so. What a coincidence, huh?”

“Is that the only costume you bought?”

Akali bit her lip. “No, I bought a nurse’s uniform too.”

“Oh, really?” Evelynn sensually purred. “I would love to see it.”

“I’ll show you later.” Akali smiled, taking one of Evelynn’s hands and guiding her back to the front door. “Come on, let’s go. Ahri is waiting for us.”

“I’m sure she could wait five more minutes. That's all we need.” Evelynn obscenely suggested.

“Eve, don’t start it again!” Akali laughed, opening the door and pointing outside. “Come on! Out!”

“Alright, alright.’

Both women walked back to the street outside, quickly hopping back into their seats. Ahri gave them a look, but didn’t say anything to question why it took them longer than expected. Evelynn drove them towards a massive building, next to the very center of the city, where she stopped the car and threw the keys to the valet, as per usual. Once inside the hotel, they got into one of the elevators, and ascended all the way to the top floor of the building.

The first thing they could see after the doors opened were the two massive bodyguards, guarding the entrance to the party. Evelynn gave them a nod, and they each took a step to the side, allowing the three girls to step inside the hall.

The place was massive and beautifully decorated. There was a dj booth at the center of the room, and the dj herself was wearing some kind of futuristic costume. To the left, a long bar with five different bartenders, all expertly serving drinks to the many people around them. To the right, a massive balcony, with tables, chairs and even a pool. Akali could spot Jinx and Lux standing there, energetically laughing together about something. They were both wearing their Sailor moon-esque costumes, clearly matching.

Ahri walked straight towards the bar, without saying a word to neither Akali nor Evelynn.

“So, uh…” The smaller girl awkwardly started, looking up at the taller woman next to her. “What do you wanna do? Drink? Dance?”

Evelynn smiled. “Well, first I need to-”

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with pure white hair called, shoving people in the crowd aside as she walked closer to the pair. Akali imagined her costume was supposed to be that of a vampire. “Eve, I need to talk to you. Now.”

“Good evening to you too, Diana.” Evelynn replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Where is your better half?”

“Right here.” Another beautiful woman pushed her way through the crowd, albeit in a much more gentle way. She was clearly supposed to be a werewolf. “Sorry, she escaped her leash. Won’t happen again.”

“Shut the fuck up." Diana angrily hissed at her partner. “I told you to stop treating me like that in front of people.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I don’t like stray dogs.” Evelynn muttered, completely unamused by their interaction.

“I’m serious, Eve. We need to talk.” The white haired woman repeated, grabbing one of Evelynn’s arms. “Can you just follow us?”

“Can I at least introduce you two to Akali first?” Evelynn demanded, motioning with her hand towards the married couple in front of them. “The grumpy one is Diana. The soft one is Leona. They are both incredibly irritating, but dealing with people like that is unfortunately part of my responsibilities as a CEO.” She joked, getting a hearty laugh out of Leona, and an annoyed groan out of Diana.

“Hey. Nice to meet you two.” The smaller girl waved with a smile, just now finding an opportunity to say something.

“She is really cute. You always had good taste, Eve.” Leona declared, petting Akali’s head for a couple of seconds.

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Eve… can we please-” Diana started, but was swiftly interrupted.

“Okay, calm your ass. I heard you the first two times.” Evelynn replied, turning around to stare at Akali. “I have to take care of these two clowns. Enjoy the party, I’ll find you when I’m done dealing with them. I promise.”

“Okay. Good luck.” Akali encouraged, getting a cute wink out of Evelynn in response.

The three women left, walking together towards a door in the distance. Akali had no idea what was behind it, but she imagined it would be somewhere they would have the privacy to talk about… whatever it was they were going to talk about.

With a heavy sigh, she took a look around her surroundings, unsure of what to do first. She placed her hand on the top of her head, and pulled her mask down, covering her face with it. She walked around the hall aimlessly, just enjoying the electronic music blasting throughout the many speakers scattered around the room. Soon enough, her eyes caught something actually worth her time.

Kai’sa and Sivir were sitting at a table together, enjoying some drinks. Kai'sa was dressed as catwoman, and Sivir was dressed as batwoman. Akali joyfully approached them with a big smile on her lips, which she didn't realize was hidden by her mask.

“Hey, mom.”

“Kali? Is that you?” Kai’sa asked, standing up from her seat. Sivir followed suit. “You look so cute!”

“Uh, thanks?” The smaller girl raised the mask again, showing her face. “You must be Sivir. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Kai talks about you all the time.”

“So I’ve heard.” Sivir laughed, offering a hand for a handshake. Akali gladly accepted it. “You are the one who keeps calling her mom, huh? She told me a lot about you too.”

“I hope not. I’m a disaster.” Akali joked, making both women laugh.

“Don’t say that. You are far from it.” Kai’sa gently scolded.

“Thank you, mom. You always know how to cheer me up.”

“You know, I’m kinda glad you are always calling her that.” Sivir casually commented, taking a sip from her drink. “I’ve been trying to convince her for a while now. I think she is finally getting comfortable with the idea, thanks to you.”

“A-About having a kid?!” Akali stuttered, her eyes comically widening. “Please tell me you’re gonna have a baby!”

“…We might start trying soon.” Kai’sa admitted with a heavy blush infecting her cheeks.

“Oh my god!” Akali excitedly shouted, barely able to contain her excitement. “Can I name the baby?”

‘Of course not, silly!” Kai’sa laughed and Sivir watched her with a warm smile. “Besides, we already have a name.”

“Tell me!”

“It’s a secret for now.”

“Ugh, you can’t do that to me! That’s so cruel!”

They all laughed together, and Akali finally sat down with them. They spent over an hour chatting about basically everything. Akali made sure to ask Sivir about some more embarrassing stories Kai’sa might have had, too.

After a lot of different conversations, Kai’sa and Sivir stood up so they could go dance together. Akali remained in her seat, watching the love birds from a distance. They were hypnotizing, and she genuinely hoped she could have that kind of deep affection with Evelynn one day.

Once her gaze left the married pair, Akali started scanning the rest of the hall. No sight of Evelynn anywhere, but she could spot Leona and Diana nearby, passionately making out. On another corner, she found Ahri eating and drinking by herself. It seemed like she was gulfing down mozzarella sticks, one after the other. She ate them so fast they completely disappeared into her mouth in a matter of seconds. Akali wondered if that talk about having a small appetite was just pretending.

Akali's eyes continued scanning the place, soon finding the balcony once again. But something was different this time. Jinx was by herself, sitting on the ground and drinking from a bottle of something that was definitely alcoholic. Akali decided to stand up and go check on her, just in case.

However, she made sure to stop by the bar first, to get herself a bottle of beer. Couldn’t leave her friend drinking by herself, after all.

“Hey.” She blankly called, sitting down next to Jinx on the floor.

“Hey.” Jinx replied just as blankly, without even looking at her. “Guess I’m not the only one who isn’t having fun.”

Akali scoffed. “You can tell?”

“Yeah. Why would you come here if things were great with Eve?”

“Good point. She just disappeared, and never came back.” Akali nodded, taking a sip of her beer. “Want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Whatever happened between you and Lux.”

The girl shrugged. “How do you know something happened?”

“You keep staring back at her. And besides, you two were stuck together for the entire party, and now suddenly you are all the way out here, drinking by yourself.” Akali murmured, looking over her shoulder at the blonde girl in the distance. “Who is that guy she is talking to? I don’t remember his name.”

“Ezreal, from marketing.” Jinx faintly smiled to herself, undoubtedly thanks to Akali’s comment. “He has a really forgettable face, doesn’t he? He’s as bland as pasta with no sauce.”

“He kinda does,” Akali looked at the girl next to her again, lightly giggling. She waited a few seconds before going back to serious mode. “Did you two fight or…”

“Not really. I’m just disappointed. I should’ve seen this coming.”

Akali raised one of her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Lux, flirting with him. I knew it would happen. I…” Jinx trailed of, turning her face so Akali couldn’t see it anymore. “To her, I’m nothing but a little adventure. The crazy and sometimes criminal girl who she can tell stories about to her stupid friends. I’m not the type that she would take home to meet her parents, or something serious like that.”

Akali sat in silence, carefully watching her friend.

“But that bland rich white boy? Oh, I bet she would take him there. I bet her daddy would be so proud of her, too.”

“Jinx.” Akali softly called. The girl faced her again, and for the first time since they met, Akali could see Jinx with a serious expression on her face. “Have you talked to her about your relationship? Maybe she doesn’t know how you feel. I mean, I know I’m not one to talk when it comes to being dumb about relationships, but I think she really is in love with you. Have you not seen the way she looks at you?”

Jinx started to giggle. It started off shy and low in volume, but it gradually got louder and more intense. “Talk to her? Do I look like the type that has the courage to do that? Do I look like I even deserve her love, in the first place? No, newbie. I don't think so.”

Akali furrowed her brow. “Of course you deserve her love. Why wouldn’t you?”

Jinx slowly shook her head. Her voice sounded so atypically serious that it made Akali anxious. “From day one, all I ever did was make fun of her. That’s the only way I know how to show affection. I’ve never been in love before, and it took me a long fucking time to learn what love even is. But she is too dumb to see it for what it really is. Or maybe she sees it, but is not as much into me as I am into her. Who knows? Who cares, honestly? At the end of the day, she prefers to be there with him. Those are the facts.”

Jinx threw the bottle she was holding in her hand away, and it broke into dozens of pieces against a nearby wall. 

“My only option is to drink until I can’t feel my body anymore.” The girl stood up, patting her skirt with her hands. “See ya around, Kali.”

“Wait, Jin-”

Before Akali could even say anything, the girl had already gone back inside the hall, disappearing into the crowd. Akali looked at Lux one last time, and the blonde girl was staring directly at her, completely ignoring whatever it was that Ezreal was telling her about.

Akali wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to go back inside, but she also didn’t feel comfortable on the balcony. Maybe she should follow Jinx’s idea. Maybe she should just grab another beer, and stay away from any possibility of thinking about her problems.

And that’s exactly what she did. For a long time, Akali stood still in the balcony, resting her arms on the railing and taking a sip from her beer every minute or so. The view of the city was beautiful from up there, and she wanted to make sure she would be easy to spot, in case Evelynn did decide to show up again.

After a long time waiting, she started noticing people leaving. She pulled her phone out from her chest, checking the time. _Two in the morning_. No wonder so many people were leaving. She probably should, too. Evelynn clearly forgot about her, after all. That talk about going home together and having a serious conversation was probably just her way of pretending she cares. In truth, Evelynn might be planning to simply avoid her from now on. 

_She doesn't love me. What she felt was probably just lust... Fuck, I should've seen this coming, too. How the hell did I not?_

With a heavy sigh, the girl turned her body around. Just as she was about to leave the balcony and go home for good, Lux came running towards her. Her eyes seemed uncommonly worried, and her hands were visibly shaking.

“Kali! Have you seen Jinx?”

“Uh, no. The last time I saw her was over two hours ago, at least.” Akali replied, scratching her head. “Maybe she went home already?”

“No, she wouldn’t. I promised I would take her back to my place. I knew she would drink her ass off again.”

“Did you check the bathrooms?”

“Just did. She is not there.”

“Okay… did you call her?”

“Won’t pick up.” Lux mumbled, her tone getting obviously more nervous as the conversation went on. “Kali, where is she? I don’t know where else to look.”

“Did you check the kitchen? Or the entrance, with the bodyguards?"

“I don’t think I did.”

“Okay. I’ll check the kitchen, you go check the entrance. We’ll meet up here again once we are done. Got it?”

“G-Got it.”

Both women walked in different directions, with their new mission to find wherever the hell Jinx had gone. Akali decided the kitchen was the most likely bet.

When she got there, none of the staff were around. She wasn’t sure if they had already gone home because the party was over, or if something else had happened. The place was an absolute mess, with food and pans littered all over the floor. There seemed to be a greater concentration of discarded food near one of the massive fridges, however. Akali gingerly walked towards it, placing one of her hands on the handle and pulling it open slowly.

Jinx was sitting inside the fridge, which was completely empty. She was hugging her legs close to her body, and her eyes were closed.

“Jinx? You okay?” Akali called, shaking her arm. The girl didn’t respond, so she shook it again with more intensity. “Jinx! Talk to me!”

“Ugh…what?” The girl mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

“It’s time to go home. Are you feeling okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Her words were completely slurred. There was no doubt she really had drunk her ass off.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Akali ordered, forcing Jinx to put an arm around her shoulders as she carefully pulled her out of the fridge. “Lux is worried sick about you. What the hell were you doing in there?”

Jinx snorted. “Cooling my head.”

“Right... Come on, let’s go.”

Akali carefully carried the girl out of the kitchen, watching their step so they wouldn’t trip on any of the items on the ground. Akali thanked God for Jinx being so skinny and light. She could easily help her walk back to the hall, barely breaking a sweat. When they got there, Lux was already on the same spot as before, patiently waiting for Akali to return. As soon as she could spot them walking towards her, she ran full sprint towards them.

“J-Jinx! I’m gonna fucking kill you when you sober up!” The blonde girl shouted, tears forming in her eyes. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

“Ugh, shut up, Luxanna.”

“We should take her home.” Akali decided to suggest, before they started arguing as usual.

“Let’s take her to my place. It’s not far from here. I’ll call us an Uber.” Lux declared, motioning for them to follow her towards the elevator as she pulled out her phone.

“Roger.”

All three girls moved back to the ground floor, patiently waiting in the lobby for their Uber to arrive. Once it did, Akali gave her shoulders to support Jinx one more time, and they walked outside to get into their new ride.

The trip was spent in absolute silence. Akali was the one sitting in the middle, right in between both girls. She could feel the dangerously furious eyes of the blonde girl, constantly giving Jinx a side look. Thankfully, her place really wasn’t too far from the venue, and the ride didn’t take too long.

“Follow me.” Lux ordered as she unlocked the front door of her house. Akali swiftly obeyed, not wanting to get on her bad side too.

The house was quite big, but it didn’t seem like anyone other than Lux lived there. Akali wondered if she had bought it with her salary, or if it was a gift from her parents. Either way, she followed the blonde girl upstairs, towards her bedroom.

“You can leave her on the bed. I’ll bring a bucket in case she gets sick.” 

“Roger.” Akali did as she was told, carefully resting Jinx’s body on it. She also made sure to remove her boots, leaving them by the side of the bed. Lux soon returned with the promised bucket, dropping it next to her boots. She walked inside the bathroom immediately after, without saying another word.

Akali sat by the edge of the bed, watching Jinx for a moment. She didn’t seem to be too drunk, but she was definitely tired. Her eyes were half open, and she was staring straight into Akali’s gaze.

“She is gonna cry.” The girl quietly commented, out of the blue.

Akali tilted her head. “How do you know?”

“Her nose twitches and her hands start shaking when she is about to.” She added, trying to get in a more comfortable position on the pillow. “Can you check on her? I don’t think I can get up.”

“Sure. Just stay put, alright?” Akali nodded, standing up again and walking towards the bathroom.

Lux didn’t lock the door. Matter of fact, she didn’t even close it. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, covering her face with both of her hands. Akali delicately sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?”

“No.” Lux immediately replied, lightly sobbing. “Far from it.”

“What happened between you two?”

“I don’t know. I think she got jealous.” She sobbed again. “She knows that Ezreal has a thing for me.”

“Okay, but why-”

“I already told her a million times that I’m not interested in him! I only talk to him out of politeness. But she thinks that I’m flirting, just because I’m not ignoring him.”

Lux placed her hands on top of her knees. Her face was all red, and her makeup was completely ruined. Akali grabbed her hands, trying to soothe them with her fingers.

“You two should have a serious talk. I mean, I don’t know if you two are official, but maybe-”

“I gave her my virginity, Kali. A week ago.” Lux broke down, her words becoming difficult to understand. “My dad would fucking kill me if he knew. But I still did it, because I love her. And I want to be with her.”

Akali nodded. “Okay. Did you ever tell her that?”

“Of course not. Jinx would never take me seriously. She just makes fun of me, whenever I try to have a serious conversation with her.”

“Maybe that’s her way of showing affection.” Akali casually commented, hoping it would sink in.

The blonde girl scoffed. “She probably just wants to fuck me. I bet she does that to a bunch of girls. She'll probably get tired of me, now that we had sex.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t. The way she looks at you is so obvious.”

“Obvious? What are you talking about?”

“She is in love with you, Lux.”

“No, she isn’t!” Lux cried out, removing her hands from Akali’s grasp and covering her face with them again. Akali carefully brought her closer in a comforting side hug.

“She is. She actually told me how much it hurt her to see you talking to that guy. I don’t think she would’ve cared, if you were just something casual.”

Lux rubbed her eyes, before gazing back at Akali, evaluating her.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I could hear it in her voice. She is totally head-over-hills for you. I just think she doesn’t know how to show that in a ‘normal’ way. Jinx is a little bit different, but she still feels the exact same thing you feel for her. You just have to be a little patient with her.”

Lux pondered for a moment, her bright eyes staring at the opened bathroom door.

“Talk to her. I’m positive it will work out.” Akali gently encouraged.

“...Okay. I’ll try to. I'm not sure she is still conscious though.”

"I have a feeling she is. She doesn't seem to be that drunk. Why don't we go check?"

Both girls stood up together. Lux gave her a sudden tight hug, and Akali made sure to reciprocate it without any hesitation.

“Thank you, Kali. You’re a really good friend.”

“Anytime, Lux. Just stay calm, alright?”

The blonde girl nodded. “You can crash here if you want. I don’t want to let you go home by yourself, at this time of the night.”

Akali carefully pulled back from the hug. “Nah, it’s fine. I think it’s better if I leave you two to it. Just tell me what happened later.”

“...Okay. I will.”

“Good luck. Just text me if anything happens.”

Lux nodded again. They both walked out of the bathroom, and Akali waved Jinx goodbye before walking back down the stairs. She left the house and started walking on the sidewalk. Her apartment wasn’t too far from Lux’s house, so she decided to simply walk home. She definitely needed a moment to think by herself, and the chilly air would definitely help her cool her head as well.

_Where the hell did Evelynn go? She just completely abandoned me and disappeared to god knows where…_

She shook her head. They weren’t dating, at least not yet. She had no right to be mad at her for leaving. Maybe she had a business call. Maybe she had to meet with someone. Maybe she just wanted some space away from her. They spent the entire day together, after all. She couldn’t blame her if that was the case.

Akali exhaled, and she could visibly see her breath leaving her lips, thanks to the cold. She pulled out her phone, checking her notifications. No new messages from Evelynn. No calls, either.

She put her phone away again, and crossed her arms, trying to keep her body temperature stable. She could already see her apartment building, so she hastened her steps.

Once she was safely inside her apartment, she let out a tired sigh. The first thing she did was remove her boots, leaving them next to the door. She soon moved to her bedroom, removing the mask from the top of her head, followed by the red kimono. She picked up some of her most comfy and warm clothes, and put them on instead.

After eating a quick snack in the kitchen, she brushed her teeth and prepared herself to go to bed. Her head had just landed on her pillow, before she heard the intercom in the living room loudly ringing through her apartment.

She jumped off the bed as quickly as she could, picking it up in record time.

“Hello?!”

“Miss Akali, there is someone down here who wants to visit you. She said her name is Evelynn. Can I let her come up?”

“Y-Yeah. Please do.”

Akali anxiously walked around her apartment, unsure of what was going on. Not even thirty seconds later, there was a soft knock on her door. She ran to it and opened it immediately.

“H-Hey, Eve. I was just thinking about you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Satan and I'm here to deliver homosexuality to our youth.
> 
> Jokes aside, the year is almost over. I hope you'll all have a wonderful 2021. Just make sure you behave yourselves ;)

“Hey.”

Evelynn was still wearing her full Halloween costume and makeup, with exception of her fake horns. Her golden eyes heatedly stared down at Akali, arms crossed in a way that made her look genuinely furious about something. The smile on the smaller girl’s lips disappeared almost instantly, as the two of them watched the other like a couple of duelists, at the climax of their battle.

“Who did you bring?” Evelynn finally questioned, once she was done with the silent treatment.

“Wh-What?” Akali stuttered, unsure of what the question meant.

“Who did you bring home with you? Just tell me her name.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Eve?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing goes on in my company without my knowledge. Or in my house. Or in my parties.” Evelynn growled, her tone boiling with indignation. “They told me you left with someone. Left without me.”

Akali frowned at the accusation. “Who is ‘they’?

“It matters not. Just answer my question. Who is in there?”

“Well, ‘they’ sure talk a lot, don’t they? If I were you, I would double check who I’m getting my intel from.” Akali replied just as angrily, closing her hands into fists. “I didn’t bring anybody home with me. I left with Jinx and Lux, because they were having some issues and needed my help. I went to Lux’s place, and then walked home.”

“I don’t believe you.” The words from the older woman’s lips felt like a direct stab at Akali’s heart. The girl closed her eyes, doing her best to control her own emotions. She couldn’t allow herself to blow up and start screaming at Evelynn. She didn’t want to wake the neighbors up, after all. Instead, she took a step closer, moving her lips as close as possible to the older woman’s ear, so she could snap at her in the quietest way possible.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve, Evelynn. You just left me there and disappeared to god knows where. I spent _HOURS_ waiting for you to return! Did you expect me to just stay put for the entire night, waiting for you at the door like a dog?! And now you have the fucking audacity to come to my house like this, accusing me of bringing someone home?!”

Evelynn shook her head, momentarily breaking eye contact. “I ran into a few problems. I’m very sorry about that.”

“Right. Problems I’m sure you won’t tell me anything about, because you don’t trust me. Typical.”

Evelynn’s expression became slightly softer. “I had a bunch of people who wanted to talk business to me, and I couldn’t just leave them. Being a CEO means that I’ll always have people pestering me about things. I didn’t think there would be so many, and it ended up taking a lot of my time.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say, _boss_.” Akali coldly spat out the word, hoping it would damage her.

“What did you just call me?”

“I think you heard me fine.”

Evelynn took a deep breath, loosening up a bit. Her shoulders were no longer tense, and the poison in her voice soon disappeared completely. The smaller girl continued to fiercely stare up at her, not showing any intention to move or to try to back away.

“Can I come in?”

“Can you?” Akali crossed her arms. “I really don’t like how you are talking to me. You are almost acting like you own me, and yet I don’t see a single ring on any of my fingers.”

“That’s what we are here to discuss, is it not?”

“I don’t know, is it? I never know anything with you, Evelynn.”

The taller woman let out a tired sigh. Her voice suddenly became soft, almost desperate. “Can I please come in? I’m not leaving before we have that serious conversation I promised you.”

Akali scoffed, moving to the side so Evelynn would have the space requied to get in. “…Suit yourself.”

The older woman didn’t say anything else, and simply walked inside the apartment. Akali closed the door behind her, locking it as well. They exchanged an awkward look, before Evelynn walked to a nearby table and dropped her purse on top of it. She took a deep breath, turning around and making an attempt at breaking the ice.

“Did I ever tell you that you look adorable when you’re angry?”

Akali furrowed her brow and remained in silence. Evelynn laughed when she realized she wouldn't get an answer to that question.

“What, too cliché? Should I find more creative ways to express how adorable you are?”

“Don’t push your luck, Eve.” Akali quietly warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"I told you, I'm very sorry." The woman came closer again, placing her hands on Akali’s waist. The smaller girl stood completely motionless, still with her arms crossed, glaring up at her. “Look at those cute cheeks. Can I pinch them?”

“Are you really going to force me to kick you out of my apartment? Because I will, if you don’t drop it.”

Evelynn removed her hands from her body immediately, even though the threat didn’t seem to faze her expression. “Come on, darling. You know you can't stay mad at me. You love me too much.”

Akali scoffed. “God, I hate how full of yourself you always are.”

“Am I lying? You don't love me?”

“…I do.” The smaller girl huffed, rolling her eyes. Evelynn smiled, gently caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

“I love you too. You know that, right?”

Akali couldn’t resist smiling for a brief second. But as per usual, the bitterness in her heart soon settled back. She walked away from the older woman, taking a few steps back until her body was touching a wall. She stared at Evelynn with teary eyes, using all of her strenght to prevent any of those tears from leaking.

“What’s this between us, Eve?”

The older woman walked closer, immediately negating the distance between them that Akali had created. “I want you, Kali. Not just as my employee. Not just as my lover. As something more.”

She bit her lip. “Define something more.”

Evelynn gently pushed a strand of hair behind Akali’s ear. “I want you to be my girl. The one I can proudly present to everyone as my better half. The one I can take to Kai’sa and Sivir’s house for Christmas parties. The one I can pamper and spoil like no one else ever did.”

“And what guarantee do I have that you’re not just fucking with my head again?”

“I admit it was fun seeing you get all nervous and shy, back then.” Evelynn confessed with a genuine smile. “But that’s over. I have no more need to pretend to be with Ahri. If you want us to be together, then we can be. You just need to say the word.”

“Are you sure that’s what _you_ want?” The smaller girl questioned, feeling her muscles starting to relax.

“One hundred percent.”

Akali nodded, gently holding Evelynn’s waist with one of her hands. She looked up at the taller woman, eyes darting between her golden gaze and her full lips. Evelynn calmly lowered herself, her hands cupping Akali’s face in the softest way she could muster.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. And I really am sorry for leaving you at the party.” She softly murmured.

“You’ve never hurt me, Eve. Let’s get that straight.” Akali defensively declared, although it didn’t seem to faze her partner as much as she wanted it to. She stared down at her own feet, unable to maintain her tough persona anymore. “…But you could’ve at least sent me a text or something.”

“I know. It won’t happen again. You have my word.”

“It better not. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

Evelynn let out a hearty laugh, proceeding to speak in her professional voice. “We could sign a contract if you want, Miss Akali. I can contact my lawyer, and we can think of something that would be beneficial for both parties.”

Akali grinned, deciding to join in on the game. “What would the terms of the contract be, Miss Evelynn?”

“Well, if I ever break your heart, you’ll have the explicit right to kick my ass in any way you please.”

“…I would break your pretty nose in a heartbeat.” Akali announced in an excited tone, to Evelynn's surprise.

“You almost sound like you’re looking forward to it, love.”

“I’m not. Just keeping you on your toes.” She admitted, giving the older woman a quick wink. “You’ll get a lot more than just a broken nose, though. So you better make sure you won't regret this.”

“Mhm. I’m shaking with fear.” The older woman chuckled, clearly being sarcastic.

“You better be. We’ll call your lawyer in the morning. Get it all sorted out.”

“As you wish...” Evelynn trailed off, placing her hands on Akali's shoulders. "...my love."

Akali suddenly stood on the tips of her toes, gently grabbing the back of Evelynn’s neck and bringing her face closer. Their lips collided in a chaste kiss, with both women quietly moaning against each other’s lips. Their hands began to wander almost immediately, desperately searching for more skin to touch.

“Take your heels off.” Akali hastily ordered, as soon as she pulled back from the kiss.

Evelynn laughed again. “What, tired of standing on your toes?”

“God, you’re insufferable! No, you idiot. No shoes inside, that’s the rule.”

“...If you say so.”

The older woman obeyed, removing her high heels and throwing them near the front door of the apartment. They went back to ferociously kissing shortly after, while simultaneously walking towards the bedroom. Akali’s mind was nothing but an endless fog, with the taste of Evelynn’s lips on hers being the only thing she could think about.

“My bed.” Akali simply ordered.

“Mhm. Lead the way.”

They reached the room and the first thing Evelynn did was place her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders once again, throwing her at the comfy double bed. Akali lied down on her back, eyes carefully watching her partner as she slowly came closer, stalking her like a starving serpent.

“Don’t get too excited, Eve. It’s my turn.” Akali reminded with hastened breaths.

“I know, don’t worry. I’m fully aware of how desperate to please you are, my darling.”

Evelynn climbed on top of her, and Akali removed the kimono she was wearing in record time. She had never seen her fully naked before, but by God did she feel blessed at that moment. Evelynn’s large breasts were a million dollar prize in and of itself, but the slick and wet pussy that was present just a few centimeters away from her face was simply sublime. She could do nothing but stare for a moment, unsure of where she even wanted to start.

Her gaze returned to Evelynn’s breasts. Her fingers carefully slid along her flat stomach, before moving up to gently grab and massage them. She got a positive sounding groan in response, which made her grin to herself.

“Is this your first time, darling?” Evelynn provoked with a smirk, watching her intently. “I don’t have all night, you know?”

“Fuck you. I was just really looking forward to this part.”

“Touching my breasts? You’re adorable.”

“Why weren’t you wearing panties, anyway?” Akali curiously questioned, slowly rubbing circles with her thumbs on her partner’s nipples. That got a quiet moan to escape her lips.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to, when wearing a kimono.”

Akali scoffed. “You thought wrong.”

“Well, I’m sure you won’t mind my little mistake.” Evelynn purred, quickly getting impatient. She pinned the smaller girl against the bed and positioned herself so that her thick and incredibly soft thighs were pressed next to Akali’s cheeks, hovering her dripping core right in front of her face. “You know, I’ve always wanted to sit on your face, ever since that day we first met in the office.”

“Pretty sure the feeling is mutual, _boss_.” Akali replied with a cheeky grin, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

Evelynn smiled. “You wouldn’t mind if I used that bratty little mouth of yours, would you?”

Akali nodded so quickly that she almost felt dizzy. She looked up at Evelynn’s naked body in a complete trance, her eyes darting between several parts of her, absorbing each curve and each little detail of her perfectly smooth skin.

“That’s my good girl.”

Evelynn cautiously lowered herself, and Akali made sure to grab her waist with both of her hands as soon as it was in her reach. She stuck her tongue out, leaning her head forward to mercilessly lick and suck on her partner’s clit. Her taste was insanely addictive, and Akali set up a slow rhythm to her moves almost immediately.

“F-Fuck. Not bad for a first timer.” The older woman cried out, firmly grabbing Akali’s hair with both of her hands.

“Fuck you.”

Evelynn rolled her hips against Akali’s tongue, groaning and moaning at the incredible sensation. Her tanned thighs had goosebumps all around their surfaces, and her nipples became noticeably hardened, thanks to the immense pleasure. Akali slightly moved her hands, removing them from Evelynn’s waist and taking them to her butt. She strongly squeezed it, enjoying the incredibly soft sensation more than anything else she had ever touched.

“B-Bet you wanted to do that for a long time.” Evelynn sighed dreamly, smiling from ear to ear. “Grabbing my ass, I mean.”

Akali let out a short and shy laugh. “You have no idea, Eve.”

Moving one of her hands upwards, Akali grabbed a breast, gently pinching and teasing her nipple. Evelynn’s eyes seemed to roll back with pleasure, so she made sure to continue doing it, while also continuing alternating between licking and sucking her sensitive spot, sometimes slightly changing the speed and the pattern. Evelynn’s thighs began to close against her cheeks, squeezing her head in a deliciously suffocating way.

Being able to see Evelynn like this, barely able to form words, with her legs trembling against her face made Akali feel a type of power she never had before. She would definitely abuse this power, if it meant she could turn the tables of their little games in such a way.

It was only a matter of seconds before her partner came to an ecstatic finish, her lewd honey spilling against the smaller girl’s face as her body trembled and her muscles tensed with pleasure. Akali made sure to shower her thighs with kisses, soon using one of her hands to wipe her face clean.

“Was that good enough for you, boss?” Akali breathlessly questioned with a small smile apparent on her wet lips.

“Oh, honey. That was perfect.” Evelynn weakly laughed, letting her exhausted body drop next to Akali on the bed. “I just need a second to… regain my composure. And then I’ll fuck your brains out.”

“Yeah, take your time.” Akali smirked victorious. She then lied on her side, closely watching her partner trying to recollect herself. The annoyed look she received from Evelynn was worth all of the suffering she went through to get to this point.

“Don’t get cocky, you little brat.”

“I didn’t say anything, Eve.”

Both women exchanged a flirty look, getting extra comfortable on the bed. Akali quietly admired Evelynn’s beauty, giving her nude body another full look, from head to toes. She could still hear the sound of her ragged breath, slowly returning to normal. Akali let out a sigh, deciding it was time to get serious again, before they went back to the naughty part.

“I need to know a few things, Eve.” She started, staring up at the ceiling above.

“Oh? What would you like to know?”

“You and Ahri…” Akali took a deep breath, remembering how the blonde girl had hesitated during their conversation, earlier that day. “Did you two ever have sex?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“If we are going to be girlfriends, then we need to trust each other completely. I want to know the full truth, so please tell me.”

“…Fine.” Evelynn sighed, closing her eyes. “We did. We lost our virginities to each other, actually.”

_I fucking knew it._

Akali blinked, her heart unsure of what emotion to feel first. Several of them passed in a single second, but she decided to ignore all of them. She had to be diplomatic about this. “Was it just casual sex?”

“No.” The older woman opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath and gently cupping Akali’s cheek with one of her hands. “We actually used to date, a long time ago. It lasted for about… five years, I think.”

“F-Five?! That’s a lot more than I expected!”

“Well, we’ve been friends for a very long time, darling. Even before we had sex for the first time, we were practically inseparable. And even if we were physically apart, we would always find ways to spend time together and chat.” Evelynn made a small pause, licking her lips. “When Ahri was fifteen and I was seventeen, we did it for the first time. She was visiting me here while on vacation, and things just naturally became sexual. We were always comfortable with each other, so it was only a matter of time before it happened, really.”

Akali did her best to ignore the knot she was feeling on her chest. “When did you two break up?”

“When Ahri told me about Sera’s confession. Four years ago.”

“Wait, so she broke up with you because she fell in love with Sera?”

“Not quite. Once we were adults, we both started working a lot, and we could rarely see each other in person, even though we technically lived together. It was torturous, for the both of us. However, Seraphine and Ahri could see each other a lot more often, since they often participated in the same events and competitions. When Ahri told me about her confession, I realized it wouldn’t work out. So I told her to wait until Sera turned eighteen, and then go for it.”

“Were you angry? Or jealous?”

“Of course not. Ahri and I still love each other. We are just better off as best friends.” Evelynn made another small pause, running a hand through her own hair. “I’m sure Seraphine can take better care of her than I could. And you can take better care of me than Ahri could. It’s simple like that.”

“That’s not what Ahri told me. She said you were really hurt when your last serious relationship ended.”

“Well, that’s just Ahri’s way of seeing things. I predicted that it was going to happen, hence why I told her to forget about me and go for it. I don’t blame her either, Sera is very pretty. I can see why she fell for her charms.”

Akali nodded. “So when people thought you two were a couple, it wasn’t always just pretending. You two actually were together for quite some time.”

“That’s correct. But like I said, that was a long time ago. I didn’t want to tell you, because I knew it would make you feel jealous.” She exhaled, her golden eyes returning to meet Akali’s gaze again. “But if that’s what you need to know in order for us to be together, then so be it.”

Akali nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. “I see.”

“How do you feel, darling?”

“I’m… happy. But I can’t help feeling a little jealous, now that I know. I mean, I always knew there was something off about how comfortable you two were with each other. I just didn’t expect you two to have actually dated in the past. And for that long, too.”

“That’s cute.” Evelynn whispered, one of her hands moving down to hold Akali’s side and pull her closer towards her on the bed. “Are you the possessive type, darling?”

Akali shrugged. “I guess I am a little bit. Not as much as you, though.”

“Who said I’m possessive?”

“You were knocking on my door accusing me of bringing a girl home, not even ten minutes ago.”

“Hmm, touché.”

Akali snickered and rested her head on Evelynn’s chest, taking a deep breath of her body’s perfume. The older woman placed her hand on the top of her head, her nails calmly finding her scalp, as usual. Akali smiled at their little routine, hugging the woman a little closer.

“I love you.” She quietly muttered, nuzzling her face against her chest. “And I really want this to work. So please, for the love of god, don’t break my heart. I’ll kick your ass, with or without a contract.”

Evelynn quietly chuckled. “I love you too.”

Akali paid close attention to Evelynn’s heartbeat, peacefully echoing near her ear. “If Ahri changes her mind about Sera, and decides she wants to go back to you… will you refuse her?”

“I will. You have nothing to worry about.”

That made her smile in relief. “Good.”

Evelynn smiled as well, gently lifting the smaller girl’s chin with her fingers. She kissed the line along Akali’s jaw, moving downwards towards her neck while leaving a lovely track of soft kisses along the journey. The chill Akali felt on her spine was absolutely maddening.

“Are you ready for round two, my love? Don’t even think I forgot it’s your turn.”

“Oh, fuck.” Akali groaned, placing her hands on her partner’s back. They were just about to begin removing Akali’s clothes, when suddenly her stomach grumbled so loudly it seemed to even echo through the apartment. Akali's cheeks became reddened immediately, and Evelynn glared at her, completely incredulous.

“Akali.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Did you eat anything at the party?”

“Uh…”

“Akali. Please tell me you ate at least a mozzarella stick or something.”

“Y-Yeah. Totally.”

Evelynn made a sound close to a growl, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Kitchen. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Evelynn stood up in the blink of an eye, grabbing Akali’s hands and pulling her out of bed with her. They quickly walked to the kitchen, and the older woman immediately opened the fridge and the cupboards to check on their options, frowning when she noticed how empty they looked.

“Not much of anything in here. Do you not buy groceries?”

“I order takeout a lot.” Akali crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact. “I could make us some spicy ramen, though. I know a great recipe.”

“Spicy ramen? Surely you don’t mean those instant noodles, right?”

“Yes, I mean instant noodles.” Akali deflated, quickly speaking up again before Evelynn could protest. “But wait, it’s not just that! I like adding extra ingredients, like a boiled egg and some beef! It’s really tasty, and it will have more sustenance!”

“Hmm. Well, now I’m kinda curious as to how good your ramen would taste.” Evelynn faintly smiled, crossing her arms as well. “Alright. You can make them.”

“O-Okay! Just give me a minute.” Akali blurted out, grabbing a pan and filling it with water. “You should go put on some clothes, in the meantime.”

“Why? Am I distracting you?”

“No, it’s just dangerous to be naked around a kitchen. You could get burned.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?” Evelynn purred, hugging the smaller girl from behind. Her lips quickly found one of Akali’s ears, softly nibbling on it. “You would make a great housewife.”

“F-Fuck that, I wouldn’t survive not being able to work on something. My anxiety would go through the roof.” Akali joked, hoping to hide how blushed her cheeks were at the idea.

“You could work from home. I wouldn’t mind.” Evelynn moved her lips down to the back of Akali’s neck, giving it a few delicate kisses. “As long as it was in my home, I mean.”

“M-Maybe in the future. Now could you please give me some space? This is really dangerous, Eve.”

“Alright, alright.”

Evelynn moved back to Akali’s bedroom. When she returned, her red kimono was back on her shoulders, but it was open in the middle, giving off an incredible sight of Evelynn’s cleavage, stomach, and even her…

Akali shook her head, returning her attention to the pan in front of her. It wouldn’t take much longer for the ramen and the meat to be done. She just had to resist for a couple more minutes. She could definitely do that. Even if the sight of Evelynn’s body made her feel like she was in cloud nine. And the way Evelynn just silently watched her cooking, with her golden eyes hungrily trailing up and down the length of her body…

“Is sex the only thing you think about, Eve?” She blurted out unexpectedly, awkwardly laughing at her own question.

Evelynn simply smiled. “Can you blame me? Look how irresistible my girlfriend is.”

As soon as she heard the g-word, Akali bit her lip, shifting her weight from side to side. “Shut your ass up. Cheesy Evelynn is so weird.”

“Would you like me to be mean boss Evelynn instead? I can do that one quite well.”

“Hm, maybe. You’re very sexy when you’re mean.” Akali suddenly cleared her throat, realizing she should change the topic before it was too late. “Hey, why don’t you find us something to watch while we eat? I’m almost done here.”

“Sure. You mind if we watch one of chef Fiora’s shows again? A new one just started this week.”

“Yeah, sounds good!”

Evelynn nodded, walking to the living room and elegantly sitting down on the couch. She turned the TV on, and quickly searched for the show she mentioned. Akali finished preparing their meals, placing them into two red bowls. Spicy ramen, boiled egg and small chopped pieces of beef, just as promised.

She moved to the couch as well, handing over one of the bowls to her lover, who gladly accepted it. They sat down side by side, comfortably enjoying their meals in silence, as they paid attention to the program.

This one seemed a bit different. The participants were all amateur cooks, rather than professional chefs. Their first task would be to make a simple burger, with any extra ingredients they desired. The overall objective would be to impress chef Fiora, since the three worst ones would be going home.

Akali and Evelynn focused all of their attention on the show, as the first contestant stepped forward with her burger.

_“First name?”_ Chef Fiora asked in her usual thick accent.

_“Katarina.”_ The red haired woman replied with a small smile.

_“How long have you been cooking?”_

_“About four years.”_

_“Where did you learn to cook?”_

_“In prison.”_

Akali and Evelynn quickly exchanged a surprised look. Chef Fiora on the other hand seemed completely unfazed by the information. She nodded her head, carefully appraising the woman’s face.

_“Is that where you got that scar in your eye?”_

_“No, that was something else.”_

Chef Fiora nodded once more, moving her gaze back down to the burger in front of her. _“Are you happy with what you made?”_

_“Very much so. I know you’ll love it.”_

_“Overconfidence is a dangerous trait to have as a chef. I’m getting tired of teaching you fools that.”_

_“I’m not like the rest of these losers. You’ll love it."_ Katarina confidently replied, only getting a raised eyebrow in response.

Chef Fiora came closer to the table, holding a knife in her right hand. She gracefully sliced the burger in half in a swift stroke, immediately checking the color of the meat and the condition of the other ingredients. Once satisfied, she took one of the slices in her hand and gave it a small bite.

Evelynn and Akali momentarily stopped eating their own meals, both incredibly anxious to see her reaction. Chef Fiora took her time chewing on it, while intensely glaring into the amateur chef’s eyes. However, Katarina didn’t show any signs of being nervous, and patiently waited for the verdict.

_“The meat is perfectly cooked. Everything is well seasoned and the ingredients all blend in together quite nicely. Well done.”_

_“Told ya.” Katarina grinned, crossing her arms in a victorious fashion._

_“Drop the cocky attitude, or I’ll kick you out. Skill is an important factor, but manners and discipline are also essential in any line of work. I have a very short fuse, so make sure you behave yourself, or you’ll be going home very soon.”_ Chef Fiora firmly warned, almost as if she were scolding a dog.

_“Yes, chef.”_ Katarina replied with a smile. Akali could almost see an imaginary tail wagging behind her back.

_“Get back in line.”_

Evelynn and Akali exchanged another look. They both laughed together, placing their empty bowls on the coffee table. “Woah, that’s the first time I have seen her genuinely liking someone's food.” Akali commented, getting closer to her girlfriend on the couch.

“It rarely happens. That woman might be a smart ass, but if she managed to impress Fiora on the very first test, she is definitely going places.” Evelynn added, putting an arm around Akali’s shoulders.

“Yeah, definitely. And there was some… tension between them, too.”

“You mean the sexual tension? Yeah, I noticed it too.”

“I take it that’s also rare?”

“Never seen it happen before. I’m pretty sure Fiora is still single, so this is good. Maybe if she gets laid she will finally loosen up a bit.” Evelynn joked, placing her free hand on Akali’s thigh.

“How do you know she is single?”

“I met her a couple of times before, actually.”

“Really?! You never told me that!”

“I can introduce you to her, if you want. She has a restaurant in town. Very expensive, but it’s fantastic.” Evelynn casually commented, as if it were the most boring thing in the world. “I’ll just text her and ask when she will be around again.”

“O-Okay. Damn, you really have friends everywhere, huh?”

Evelynn didn’t respond. They both got their attentions back to the TV, continuing to watch the show together. After about ten minutes, they were both lying down, cuddling together on the couch with a warm blanket covering their bodies.

It was everything Akali could ever want. She felt like she was in actual heaven. Cuddling with Evelynn, after all that stress and work she had to go through... It was worth it, for sure. 

And things got even better when a commercial popped up, interrupting the show. Evelynn swiftly took the opportunity to make Akali turn towards her, and they started making out almost immediately. Akali couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she started feeling her girlfriend’s hands sneaking inside her shirt, lustfully feeling her body.

She hoped things had gone this well for Jinx and Lux, too. Hopefully they would also be happily together, having sex instead of screaming at each other’s ears.

But well, she could worry about them later. Akali had better things to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a mental breakdown while writing this. And I can't feel my right wrist anymore.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, baby :)

The music was far too loud.

The bar itself was nice, comfortable even, but by God the sound of the music could definitely make anyone uncomfortable. Was it even a bar? It felt more like a full-blown nightclub, rather than just a simple bar. It had a dance floor completely filled with people, and even a VIP section in the distance. Some of the dancers around were half-naked too, which definitely made her slightly embarrassed when she spotted them.

It definitely wasn't the type of place she ever imagined herself being in. But well, she shouldn’t judge things just by their appearance, right? If there was one thing she learned from Jinx, it was to be less judgmental, after all.

That was what was going through Lux’s mind, as they both walked together to sit in front of the bar counter, on the only two stools still available. It was Lux’s first time at a gay bar, and Jinx assured her this one would be a hundred times better than the last one.

The blue haired girl sat down first, cheerfully calling out the only bartender available. She was an older but very handsome lady, who seemed to be giving Jinx a weirdly flirty look, almost as if they felt some kind of connection immediately. Seeing the two of them proceed to interact in that same slightly flirty manner definitely made Lux’s chest sting with jealousy.

She began to scan her surroundings, paying close attention to the décor and the people present at the establishment. The music was a little quieter on that corner of the bar, but thankfully it was just loud enough that Lux could ignore whatever flirtatious conversation Jinx was having with her new ‘associate’.

Jinx and Lux had been good friends and coworkers for about five or six months by that point. And Lux knew she had developed a sort of intense crush on her, even if she would rather get shot than ever admit it. The problem was, she never really felt as connected to anyone the way she felt towards Jinx. And certainly not to someone of the same gender, too. That was definitely a first.

But the way Jinx’s mischievous little smiles made her heart skip a beat every single time she saw them… Well, that was undeniable. She wondered if God was shooting some light in her path. Maybe He wanted to make her realize that most of her life choices up until this point were completely wrong. That she had no idea who she really was.

Was she gay? Or maybe bisexual? She knew she wasn’t straight, at the very least. 

“Hellooo?” Jinx suddenly called, waving a hand in front of Lux’s blue eyes. “Are you high or something? I asked you what you want three times already, Luxanna.”

“Oh, uh… I’ll just have whatever you get.” Lux blurted out, not really in the headspace to make a decision.

“The same as me? Holy shit, Eve was right! I really am rubbing off on you!” Jinx happily boasted, signaling some kind of code to the bartender.

“Shut up. I’m just too… tired to choose something.”

  
“What, sour mood? You didn’t seem too bothered back in the office.”

Lux scoffed at that. “Please. If I hear you and Jhin arguing one more time, I might just steal your gun and shoot myself.”

“That’s what’s gotten you all weird and bothered?” Jinx took the glasses filled with alcohol from the bartender’s hands, placing one in front of the blonde girl. “That asshole isn’t worth your anger.”

Lux gave her a look. “I’m angry at you, too.”

“Huh?! The fuck did I do?!”

“Did you really have to kick him in the chest, for starters?”

“He was being super weird! Who the hell ‘compliments’ a girl by saying her blood must be beautiful?!” Jinx loudly questioned, getting a lot of people around them to turn and stare at the pair. “And besides, do you remember how weird he was when you were editing those spring themed photos of Ahri?”

“I’m not saying he isn’t weird. Just that you shouldn’t have made it physical.” Lux softly reminded. “You’re lucky Eve went so easy on you. And even luckier he is not going to press charges.”

Jinx made a face, before forcing her voice to go to a much deeper tone. “Ah, her body is prettier than any flower I have ever seen! What I would give to paint her fully nude, with a spring blossom background!”

Lux cringed at the scarily similar impression Jinx was able to make. “Ugh, please don’t.”

“I just hope Eve will fire his ass. I can’t stand that guy a day longer!” The troublemaker grumbled, as one of her hands reached out towards Lux, nonchalantly playing with the golden crucifix necklace resting on her chest. The blonde girl swallowed, trying her best to not show any signs that she felt nervous at the sudden touch. “Scratch that, I hope she’ll just yeet his ass straight out of the window.”

“She probably will. I saw the face she made when we told her why you kicked him.” Lux quickly blurted out. “You know how protective she is when it comes to Ahri.”

“Yeah, Ahri is her precious little princess.” Jinx snickered, raising her glass in a toast. “Let us pray to our Lord and savior that she will fire the creepy fuck!”

Lux bit her lip, but raised her glass as well. “Are you making fun of me again?”

“What, I can’t pray?”

“You don’t believe in God.”

“Oh, right. Well, I’m sure you’ll get on your knees in my stead, right?” Jinx joked with a very sly and suggestive wink, making Lux almost choke on her own saliva.

“J-Jinx!”

“What?! I’m talking about praying! You are the one with the filthy mind! Always thinking about all kinds of lewd stuff.”

“N-No, I’m not!”

The blue haired girl laughed again, soon chugging her drink. Lux followed suit, but only taking a shy sip from her own drink. “Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist, Luxanna. I'm just fucking with you.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes. “What the frick is that supposed to mean? I’m not British.”

“Really? Isn’t your ridiculously rich family from there?”

“My parents are German, but my brother and I were born here. I told you that already!”

“Did you? Huh.”

“Yes, I did! Do you even liste-”

Jinx suddenly stood up, placing a hand on one of Lux's shoulders. “Anyway, let’s dance!”

“Wh-What?!”

Jinx then grabbed both of her hands and dragged her to the dance floor, hopping up and down like an excited child at a toy store. Lux tried to hold the smile on her lips, but couldn’t once she saw the one Jinx had. She seemed genuinely and purely excited, which wasn't rare, but it made Lux's heart flutter in all kinds of silly ways.

They stood close to each other on the dance floor, their bodies just barely touching. Lux didn’t have much experience when it came to dancing, so she tried to mimic Jinx’s moves to the best of her ability.

“Don’t be so stiff! It will only make you stick out even more than you already do!” Jinx loudly provoked, placing a hand on Lux’s side as they continued dancing together. "You look like you’re going to church!”

Lux shyly placed her arms around Jinx’s shoulders, letting the girl lead her. She looked down at her own body, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her outfit. “Shut up, my clothes are not that bad.”

“Whatever you say, Virgin Mary.”

“Shut up!”

Jinx grinned, clearly enjoying herself. “You know, you’re the first girl I’ve ever met who looks like she is fourteen, but dresses like she is sixty!”

“I’m seriously gonna punch you, Jinx!” Lux threatened, raising a closed fist into the air close to their faces. It only made the grin on Jinx's lips grow even bigger.

“Go ahead, give me your worst! I can take it!”

They continued dancing together, their bodies getting closer and closer by the second. Lux’s eyes constantly darted between her partner’s eyes and her lips, more times than she would be willing to admit. She found herself naturally leaning forward towards her, craving to feel the taste of cheap vodka on her lips.

Jinx’s pink eyes seemed to do the same, as they suddenly moved down to stare at her lips too. Her heart almost exploded. She could feel Jinx’s hands gently holding her waist, as she started to lean her face forward as well. The scent of the vodka in her breath quickly found its way to Lux’s nose, completely clouding her mind.

She started to panic, opening her mouth again when they were just a few inches away from kissing. “I-I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Did my sexy dancing get your knickers wet? I'm not surprised.” Jinx mercilessly provoked, smiling from ear to ear. Lux closed her eyes, suddenly unable to hold the anger in her chest for a second longer.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not FUCKING British!?” The blonde girl shouted at the top of her lungs, immediately covering her mouth as soon as the words left her lips. Her eyes widened at her own behavior, not believing she had just cursed for the first time in her life.

“You finally said it! I’m so proud of you!” Jinx smirked again, quickly grabbing one of her hands. “Follow me, I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

Lux exhaled and covered her face with her free hand, trying to hide herself from the eyes of pretty much everyone around them. Jinx took them to a big but weirdly dark bathroom, where the only source of light were the faint purple LED lights tracing the shape of the ceiling.

Jinx let go of her hand and walked towards the very last stall, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Lux stood in front of the mirror on the wall, staring at her own reflection. Her makeup was still perfectly fine, but her hair suddenly bothered her. She undid her ponytail, letting it fall down to her shoulders. She ran a hand through it, carefully styling it the usual way.

The intense heat she felt between her legs was unbearable. She came so close to grabbing jinx by the collar and just kissing her with all of her might, right in the middle of that dancing floor, with all of those people around them.

But her chest still ached, too. Those small looks Jinx gave the bartender were torturing her memory. Of course, Lux knew the kind of girl Jinx was. She had heard countless stories about her little gay adventures with strangers, after all. But now that she saw it with her own two eyes, it felt so much worse.

It made her unreasonably angry. She had to take some kind of step forward.

She took a deep breath. Her cold blue eyes quickly wandered to the stall that Jinx had entered. Her hands hesitantly left their position on the marble counter. Her legs seemed to move on their own, as she walked towards it, giving two very firm knocks on the door.

“We need to talk.” She calmly demanded.

“I’m fucking pissing, Luxanna. Can’t it wait?”

“Just let me in.”

Lux could suddenly hear the sound of Jinx’s pants being zipped back up, and the door flew open in a second. The blue haired girl stared at her with curious eyes and a small grin on her lips.

“Can I help you, bitch?” Jinx asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Wash your hands.”

“What?”

“Go wash your hands. And then come back here.”

Lux grabbed the collar of Jinx’s tank top, forcefully moving her outside of the stall. She got inside in her place, and closed the door again. Finally, she closed the lid of the toilet, sitting down on it.

She patiently waited for her partner to return.

“What the fuck is going on with you today?” Jinx whispered from the other side of the door. Lux could soon hear the sound of rapid running water as the girl washed her hands. She then saw her colorful sneakers popping into view under the door when she was done. Lux stood up again, opening the door and letting her back in. Once she did step inside, they exchanged a look, mostly because of how closely together their bodies were, thanks to the lack of space inside the stall.

“Sit down.” Lux ordered.

“I like where this is going.” Jinx grinned.

The blue haired girl sat down on top of the toilet, and Lux climbed on her lap almost immediately, straddling her. Jinx instinctively placed her hands on her thighs, almost as if she were making sure the blonde girl wouldn’t lose her balance. Lux leaned forward without saying anything else. Her delicate thin lips gently pressed against Jinx’s rough and bitter tasting ones. It lasted for about three seconds, before they both pulled back, kissing again before the other could say anything. They repeated this several times, with mostly shy and rapid kisses. Jinx tried sneaking her tongue inside her mouth a couple of times, but Lux would quickly break the kiss before she could do so.

“This is kinda gay, Lux.” Jinx quietly whispered, brushing her lips against the blonde’s chin. 

“...I know.”

“Does this mean you’re officially out of the closet?”

“I'm not sure." Lux shook her head, suddenly chuckling to herself. "I think I’m just bitchsexual. That’s the only way I can explain why I wanted to kiss you so much.”

“Are you really calling me a bitch? My, so crass!” Jinx provoked with a smirk, sneaking a hand inside Lux’s shirt to gently stroke her stomach. “You are about as good at cursing as you are at kissing.”

Lux made a face. “You seemed to be enjoying my kisses quite a lot, bitch.”

“Is 'bitch' your new favorite word? That's cute.”

“Yeah, it is." Lux grabbed her face with both hands, the tips of their noses touching as she stared straight into her eyes. "Because that’s what you are, Jinx. A bitter, annoying, highly unhealthy, lowkey perverted, disgusting and filthy bitch.”

Jinx's chin almost hit the floor. “H-Holy shit, Lux.”

"What?" The blonde girl confusedly asked, suddenly feeling a little bit of pressure under her butt, where she was sitting. “Something hard is poking me.”

Jinx blinked at her, her cheeks becoming slightly reddened, which was definitely a once in a lifetime thing to see. “Is that a problem?”

Lux’s eyes widened at the question, as she quickly waved her hands in denial. “O-Of course not. I’m just a little surprised. I mean, you never told me.” Lux’s expression suddenly shifted to anger, realization hitting her like a truck. “Wait, why the hell did you never tell me?! Don’t you trust me?! We are best friends! You know everything about me!”

“Calm your stupid ass down! I just didn’t find the right moment to bring it up. It’s kind of a delicate thing to mention, you know?” Jinx shrugged. Lux stared at her in disbelief at the uncommon sensitivity she seemed to be displaying. It didn’t last long however, since a big and characteristic smile soon popped in on her lips. “And besides, I’m full of surprises, baby. That’s how I roll.” 

Lux smiled at that. “You definitely are. I kinda like that about you.”

“Oh my god, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever been honest with me, Luxanna!”

“Shut up. Don’t ruin the moment.” Lux swallowed and licked her own lips. “I do wish you would have told me sooner, though. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Lux. I always have.” Jinx gently caressed her cheek with one of her hands. Lux leaned against the touch without any hesitation.

A thought suddenly ran through her mind. Or rather, a memory. “…All those times you told me to suck your dick. That wasn’t just a joke, was it?”

Jinx snorted, shaking her head. “No, it wasn’t. I quite like that mental image, to be honest.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “Why? Do you want to try it?”

“I-I don’t know. I never did anything like that before.”

“You’re a virgin, yeah. I know.”

“I really want to, though…” Lux bit her lip, staring down at her partner’s clothed lap. Jinx stared back at her with a completely neutral expression.

“We should totally do it.”

Lux hesitated, squirming on the spot as her eyes nervously darted around, unable to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know, Jinx…”

“Oh, come on! Don’t give me blue balls!”

Lux squinted her eyes at her. “I don’t know what that means.”

Jinx rolled hers. “It means you teased me, so now you have a moral obligation to help me cum!”

“I-It’s not my fault your dick got hard!”

“Of course it is! It could only be yours!”

Lux scoffed and hid her face on Jinx’s neck. The heat in her cheeks burned so ferociously that she couldn’t even concentrate on her own thoughts anymore. After all, giving her oral sex, in this place of all places? Maybe she wanted to, but...

“Jinx, this is a dirty bathroom…” She softly reminded.

“So?”

“I would rather we do it in a more _romantic_ place.” Lux whispered the word ‘romantic’ so quietly that she wasn’t even sure if Jinx had heard it. “I don’t want my first time to be in a dirty bathroom. OUR first time, to be in a dirty bathroom.”

Jinx groaned in annoyance. “Ugh, why do you have to make things so complicated, Luxanna? I doubt you are ever gonna feel this brave again.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s…” Jinx sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s fine, I get it. Let’s just go back.”

Lux gave her an unsure look, before leaving her lap and standing up again. “Okay.”

They walked out of the bathroom together, but without holding hands. Thankfully, their previous seats were still available, so they just sat back down in silence. The atmosphere was a little heavy, but she could tell that Jinx understood her situation. She was a little crazy, but she understood Lux better than anyone ever did, after all.

They ordered another dose of the same drinks they had before. An extremely tall and muscular lady showed up behind them, making an order as well. After she was done talking to the bartender, the woman stared down at the pair in front of her, her pink eyes suddenly getting wide.

“Jinx? Is that you?” The woman questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl looked over her shoulder, staring up at the incredibly tall woman behind them. Her expression became even more sour than it already was, to Lux's surprise. Her voice was quiet and poisonous, in a way Lux had never seen before. “Well, well. If it isn’t the tallest pig in town.”

“You still on about that, huh?” The woman scoffed, shaking her head.

“What, did you expect it to change?”

“I was hoping it would. Then maybe I could lift that restraining order I have on you.”

Jinx shrugged in an exaggerated way. “And where would the fun be in that?”

Lux glanced between the two women, as they just stared at each other in silence. She took the opportunity to join the conversation. “Old friend?”

“That’s my big sister.” Jinx grumbled, downing her drink. Lux's eyebrows shot upwards, her mind finally connecting the dots. No wonder those pink eyes felt so weirdly familiar. "Just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse..."

“O-Oh! You’re Vi? Jinx talked about you.” Lux stated, offering her hand for a handshake. The older woman took it, giving it a very firm squeeze. "I'm Lux. I'm her... best friend.'

“She didn't say anything positive about me, I imagine.” Vi quickly answered, gaze still glued on her sister's back.

“Mostly negative things, yeah.” Lux muttered awkwardly, fiddling with the crucifix around her neck. “But why do you have a restraining order on her? If you’re sisters, then…”

“After I joined the force, Jinx kept going to my house in the middle of the night. She broke three windows, part of my fence, and punctured all of the tires on my truck.” Vi grumbled, placing a firm hand on Jinx’s shoulder yet again. “Multiple times.”

“Allegedly.” Jinx corrected.

Vi crossed her arms. “I checked the cameras. Female, Caucasian, about 5’3. Thin as a stick. Wore pigtails.”

“Lots of people wear pigtails! Also, I’m not the only one in town who hates pigs. You of all people should know that.” Jinx smugly defended herself.

“Uh-huh.” Vi rolled her eyes. “It was the only way to keep her from making my life a living nightmare. She might be crazy, but she doesn’t want to go to prison. And I made sure to warn her that if she broke our agreement, I would personally arrest her.”

“Yeah. And I’ve been a very good girl! Because it wasn’t me!”

“Right...”

Noticing the heavy atmosphere between the two, Lux decided it would be best for her to interfere again. She decided to go for a simple change of topic, hoping to break the ice.

“Do you come here often, Vi?” She questioned innocently.

“Sometimes. Tonight’s different, though.”

“What, did you come here to arrest people? For having too much fun?” Jinx chimed in, without even looking at the taller woman.

“I’m not here on duty. I’m here to relax. Well, to help my boss relax, actually.”

Jinx looked over her shoulder with unbelieving eyes. “The sheriff is here? Bullshit.”

“Right there.” Vi nodded her head towards a corner of the bar, where a lone brunette was sitting down on a booth, staring down at her phone. Lux could tell that she was beautiful, but she had the type of expression that would indicate she hit rock bottom. Tired eyes, messy hair, makeup slightly smudged. And like Vi, she was wearing normal civilian clothes, rather than a uniform. Lux couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

“Didn’t think she would ever come to a place like this.” Jinx commented in a serious tone.

“Normally, she wouldn’t. But she has been pretty down lately, so I tried bringing her here to cheer her up.”

“What happened?” Lux cautiously asked, sensing something heavy hanging over the taller woman’s mind.

“I can’t tell you. We are holding information from the public, for now.” Vi replied in a serious and professional voice, crossing her strong arms once again. “But it’s something serious.”

“Another serial killer case?” Jinx questioned, giving her sister a look. The taller woman lightly squirmed on the spot, but did her best to stand still.

“I can’t tell you, Jinx.”

“I can read you like a book, Vi. You don’t need to tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just explaining that we are here off duty, to enjoy ourselves. So let's both behave, and not cause trouble for the other one.”

“That's cute.” Jinx bitterly laughed, shaking her head. “Got in the sheriff's pants yet?”

“She is my boss, Jinx.”

“Right, because that always stopped people from having sex.”

Vi scoffed. “You work for that rich prick Evelynn, right? Would you have sex with her?”

“Absolutely.” Jinx instantly replied, getting a somewhat angry look from Lux. She seemed to ignore it, though.

“Well, I wouldn’t. I’m very thankful to Cait for what she did for our community. You moved up in the world, but you didn't forget about them, right?”

Jinx furrowed her brow in a way that made her look genuinely pissed off by that question. “Oh, I haven't. But if you are so thankful to your little pig boss, why don't you start kissing her feet? Might as well, at this point.”

Vi furrowed her brow as well, exhaling and closing her eyes. For a long moment, Lux was terrified that they would start fighting for real. Thankfully, Vi's expression suddenly became softer. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

“I really wish we could get past this, Jinx.”

“You chose your side, Vi. You gotta live with it.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way. You’re still my little sister. And I still care about you, even after all the things you did.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Jinx coldly replied, making Lux stare at her in completely disbelief.

Vi nodded, turning her body around. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

“Please don’t.”

The taller woman gave Lux a departing nod, walking away towards the lonely woman in the booth. Lux watched them for a few seconds, before finally moving her gaze back to her partner.

“You weren't joking when you told me about her. You couldn't even look at her.” Lux quietly commented, hoping to not make things worse somehow.

“I told you, I don’t want to see her again. Ever.”

Lux bit her lip. “Maybe you could try talking to her some time. You can’t avoid her forever. She is your sister!”

“Oh, yes I can.” Jinx quietly laughed, her gaze moving to an unfocused point in the distance. "Just watch me."

“…My relationship with my brother is not the greatest either, but it got better over time. We’ve had our differences in the past. And we managed to get over it. Surely, you two could-”

“You know, we both flirted with crime, back when we were younger. Vi can act like she is an example of a good citizen all she wants, but I’ll never forget the things we had to do to survive. Believe it or not, she is crazier than I am" Jinx stared down at her open palms, and Lux could tell that they were sweating. "She sold herself to the pigs, and that’s all I care about. There is no coming back from that.”

“Jinx...” Lux reached out to grab one of her hands, but the girl moved them away before she could do so.

“Anyway, we should bounce. I don’t like being near that sheriff bitch.” Jinx let out a sigh, quickly standing up from her seat. She immediately walked away towards the exit, without even batting an eye at the bartender. Lux shoved a hand inside her purse, grabbing her wallet and leaving two bills next to their empty glasses, soon running after her friend. She only managed to catch up to her when she was already outside, standing on the sidewalk and staring up nto the dark sky above.

“So, my place?” Lux casually asked with a smile, hoping to cheer her up.

“I think I’m gonna go home. I need to think about some things.” Jinx quietly claimed, moving her gaze to the cars passing by in front of them. “By myself.”

“Oh. Sure. That's understandable.”

“See you tomorrow. And be careful on that corner I told you about.” The girl turned her body slightly around, preparing to leave. “Text me when you get home.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Lux waved her goodbye, but Jinx barely reacted to it. The blue haired girl walked away into the cold streets, soon disappearing from her sight once she took a left. Lux let out a tired sigh, turning her body around and walking towards the opposite direction.

She walked home by herself, taking extra care when she passed by an alleyway next to a corner, right in front of the subway station’s stairs. Jinx had warned her several times about that spot being filled with gang members, and she even went as far as to never allow Lux to walk even remotely close to it.

Well, except for that night. That was the first time Lux ever had to walk home by herself. And that included walking past that alleyway.

Her prayers were answered and nothing bad happened, thankfully. When she got safely home, she immediately threw herself at her bed. Her heavy mind felt like it weighed a ton, but she wasn’t sleepy, or even hungry. So she just laid there, feeling the scent of her own shampoo on her pillow case.

She touched her own lips with the tips of her fingers, still feeling the lingering taste of Jinx on them. It made her chest get warm with the kind of happiness she always dreamed of feeling. Her mind quickly moved to what followed the kiss. The memory of straddling her lap, with Jinx’s hands on her body and something hard poking her butt. Her hands slid down the length of her stomach, soon sneaking inside her panties. With two shy fingers, she began touching herself, smiling at the memory.

_The filthy things I would let her do to me…I want to be held by her. I want to kiss her. I want to be desired by her._

That night, she orgasmed thinking about the troublemaker. And on the following day, too. And the day after that. Soon enough, touching herself thinking about Jinx became a routine of hers.

But her dreams finally came true one day, albeit not at all in the way she wanted them to. After a couple more months walking in circles around each other, Jinx and Lux met a new friend and coworker. One night, they all decided to go buy Halloween costumes together, followed by showing their favorite spot, the gay bar, to their new friend. That night, after Akali had left to go to her own home, Lux and Jinx went back to the blue haired girl's place, completely drunk off their minds.

They kissed, and touched and finally had sex on the living room floor. It wasn’t magical like Lux wanted it to be. It wasn’t even clear exactly what happened when, since neither of them could remember much when they woke up naked on the floor the next day. The entire scene was nothing but a blur. A very lewd blur, but a blur nonetheless.

And that made Lux furious.

She knew that it wasn’t Jinx’s fault. If anything, she blamed herself. She was the one who couldn’t bring herself to discover a way to have a serious conversation with Jinx. She was the one who was absolutely terrified of admitting to her, and to the rest of the world for that matter, that she was in love with Jinx. And she was the one who couldn’t control herself anymore, once her barriers were destroyed by the alcohol.

_But love is supposed to be difficult, right?_

That thought kept running through her mind over and over again, as she finally stopped thinking about the past, and went back to focusing on the present. She was standing in her bathroom, glaring at her own reflection on the mirror. She was still wearing her halloween costume, but had washed her face and removed all of her makeup. Akali had just left her house, and Jinx was almost passed out on her bed in the other room. The thing is, Lux couldn’t keep her word to what she promised to Akali. As soon as the girl was out of their sight, she immediately ran back into the bathroom, like the coward she knew she was.

She held the sink with both of her hands, angrily glaring at the cold blue eyes staring back at her. Her grip got progressively stronger, as she could feel more tears starting to break loose from her eyes.

_Why can’t I just talk to her? I promised Kali I would. She guaranteed me it would work._

She sobbed, closing her eyes. She could cry without worrying about anything else, since she was by herself now. There was no need to hold back anymore. And that made her feel relieved.

A loud noise coming from her side startled the girl, who immediately opened her eyes again to stare at its source. Jinx was standing in the doorway, leaning almost all of her weight against it. Her thin legs were all wobbly and unsure, making it clear that she didn't have any strength to stand, much less to walk. 

“What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay put!” Lux shouted, almost grabbing the girl by the neck.

“Damn, you look like a fucking mess.” Jinx joked with a small smirk. “Look, I can’t sleep with you crying that loud. Can’t you cry in the bathroom downstairs, instead?”

Lux scoffed. “There it is. Even in a moment like this, you can’t stop making fun of me.”

“Listen, I actual-”

“You just gotta ruin everything, don’t you?” Lux swiftly cut her off, her voice shaky and weak. “You can’t just let me take my time. You can’t just let me adapt to new situations. You can’t even let me have a serious conversation with you!”

An ugly pause. Jinx stared at her, her bright pink eyes darting between Lux’s gaze and her lips.

“It’s not like that, Lux.”

“Then tell me what it’s like! I can’t handle your little codes and gang signs. I need to know what we are. With clear words.”

Jinx shuffled on the spot, shifting her weight and awkwardly crossing her arms. “You know what I want us to be.”

“I don’t, Jinx! That’s the fucking problem!” Lux shouted with all her might, sounding desperate rather than angry. “Your mind is a mystery to me!”

The blue-haired girl carefully stood straight, soon limping towards her. “Stop looking at me like that, Lux. It makes me feel weird.”

Lux scoffed again. “Oh, really? Well, I’m so fucking sorry. I would hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Jinx slightly smiled at that. “See? You are making fun of me, too.”

“Where do you think I got that from?” Lux spat out, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Go back to bed! You are gonna fall and hurt yourself, otherwise.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Stop being a stubborn ass for once in your life, and just do as you’re told!”

“Meh, you know how I feel about following orders.”

“Jinx, I swear to Christ-”

“Just give me a hug, and I'll go.” Her voice suddenly sounded like a puppy that was abandoned in the rain. Lux immediately closed her eyes again, unable to look at her partner as she slowly came closer.

“Stop…"

"You look beautiful. Even without the makeup."

“Jinx…”

The blue haired girl rested almost all of her weight against Lux as they finally hugged, making the blonde girl lose her balance almost immediately. They stumbled backwards, both falling inside the empty bathtub with a loud thud. Lux covered the back of her head with a hand, hissing at the sudden pain.

“Fuck, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Jinx shouted, paying close attention to her. “Lux, answer me! Are you okay?!”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. I hit my head and got a little dizzy, that’s all.”

“Shit, don’t scare me like that, girl.”

Lux was too tired to even scold her. She simply sighed. “I told you that would happen.”

“You really did. I’m sorry.”

"It's fine. At least now we can rest." Lux dryly joked, staring at the bathroom ceiling. One of Jinx's hands abruptly appeared next to her thigh, grabbing one of her hands. She smiled at the touch, rubbing her thumb against the back of Jinx's hand. "You know that I don’t like Ezreal, right?” She questioned out of the blue, making Jinx stare right at her.

“You really don’t?”

“Of course not. He talks too damn much. And he is definitely not my type.”

Jinx laughed. “What is your type? You never told me that before.”

Lux looked into her bright pink eyes as softly as she could. “You’re my type. Just… you. Everything about you.”

“You’re my type too, Lux.” Jinx assured.

“So, what should we do now?”

“I don’t know, I never got to this part before. Usually people are running away from me the second they see something they don’t like.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Jinx nodded, taking in a shaky deep breath. “Would you like to… uh...”

“Yes?”

“You know what I’m gonna ask. Just say yes or no.”

Lux smiled from ear to ear. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jinx.”

“Bullshit! You just wanna make me say it out loud.”

“Yeah, I do. Say it.”

Jinx grumbled, shifting closer to her on the bathtub. “Would you like to… be my girlfriend?”

Lux could feel a single tear escaping one of her eyes. “I would love to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Cool! Alright.” Jinx let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders finally relaxing. “Cool.”

“Hey, Jinx?”

“Yeah?”

Lux cupped her cheek, bringing her face closer for a tender and soft kiss. This time, she allowed Jinx to explore her mouth, their tongues playing together in an awkward but sincere way. They were not sure how much time passed, but when they pulled back, both of their faces were beet red.

“I love you.” Lux whispered, kissing the side of her jaw.

“Holy crap, you have no idea how hard I am right now.”

“You’re so romantic.” Lux sarcastically replied, laughing to herself.

“Give me a break. You know it’s my first time being…” Jinx trailed off, breaking eye contact. “…In love.”

“I guess I can let it slide.” Lux smiled, carefully getting out of the bathtub and standing up. She offered both of her hands for Jinx to grab, so she could lift her up as well. “Let’s go to bed. I might be able to do something about that.”

“R-Really?!”

"Mhm."

They walked back to the bedroom holdings hands. Lux sat by the edge of the bed, and Jinx did the same. They stayed in awkward silence for about a minute, just now noticing how hard it actually was to take the initiative. After getting tired of waiting, Lux decided she would have to be the one to do it.

“We should take these stupid costumes off.” She quietly murmured.

“We should.” Jinx nodded, pink eyes trailing down the length of Lux’s body. “Can I take it off for you?”

“…I-I guess.”

They both stood up again, facing each other. Jinx carefully placed her hands on Lux’s shoulders, pulling the dress down. Her eyes carefully studied Lux’s body, as she kept pulling the dress until it finally reached her thighs, dropping to the floor on its own.

“Woah…”

“Don’t stare so much.” Lux pleaded, rolling her eyes in embarrassment

“Sorry.” Jinx giggled, gaze fixed on Lux’s underwear. “Your panties are really cute. Did you wear them thinking about me?”

“…Maybe.”

“That makes me happy.”

Lux took a deep breath, placing her hands on Jinx’s shoulders and doing the same for her. Her dress fell down to the floor with a lot more ease, considering how flat the girl was.

“So…” Lux cleared her throat, trying not to stare too hard at Jinx’s charming skinny figure. “What now?”

“Can we fu-” Jinx shook her head, quickly interrupting herself. “Can we have sex? Please?”

“W-Well, I suppose we can. We have to do it right, this time. But just once!”

Lux huffed, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks by turning her face around. Her gaze moved to the window to her side, as she avoided making eye contact with her girlfriend and slowly began undoing her own bra. She threw the piece of clothing away, and then removed her panties as well, getting a hitched breath from Jinx in response. 

“Once is all I need!”

Lux nodded, walking to the bed and getting comfortable on it, lying down on her back. She grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it against her chest, as if she wanted to simultaneously hide her breasts and the bright color in her cheeks. With some level of hesitation, Lux slowly parted her legs, giving her partner a full view of her exposed core. “Then get over here.”

Jinx removed her own underwear in record time, quickly climbing on top of Lux soon after. She placed a hand on her thigh, which was enough to make Lux squirm on the spot. But her hand stayed there, and the blue haired girl showed no signs that she was going to do anything else. Going by the expression on Jinx’s face, the blonde girl imagined she was thinking hard about something.

“What’s wrong?” Lux quietly questioned, wiggling her waist as if she were trying to get Jinx to touch her more.

Jinx bit her lip. “Can we change positions? I prefer if you are on top of me.”

“What? Why?”

“I love boobs. I wanna see yours bouncing while we do it.” Jinx declared with the most neutral expression she had ever seen.

Lux blinked at her. “Are you serious…?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh… Fine. Just put your condom on already.” Lux demanded, sitting down on the bed and waiting for her partner to lie down in her stead. “God, I don’t think I have ever been this wet before.”

“I don’t have a condom.” Jinx blurted out abruptly, shocking her.

“What do you mean, you don’t have one? You expect to do it raw?”

Jinx lied down on her back, grinning at her. “Yes, please?”

Lux pinched the bridge of her nose. She climbed on top of her, straddling her lap and feeling her hard member slightly poking her entrance. She knew she couldn’t resist this anymore, but she still had to put up appearances. “Jinx, don’t push your luck…”

“I’ll cum outside! You have my word!”

“You fucking better or I swear to God…”

Jinx nodded and Lux stared down at her for a few seconds. The blonde girl placed her hands on Jinx’s bare chest, so she could have a way to support herself. She carefully guided her member inside, slowly descending into it. She could feel it stretching her insides, but not in a painful way, thankfully.

Hell, it almost felt good. Almost.

“Th-This is my second time. So please-”

“I know. I’ll be gentle.”

Lux closed her eyes, lowering herself even more to the point that the entire length of Jinx’s cock was inside of her. She let out a hiss, feeling the incredibly warm member throbbing inside of her.

“F-Fuck…”

“You okay, Lux?”

“I’m fine. I’m gonna start moving now.”

“You sure? Shouldn’t you wait a bit more?” Jinx asked with genuine worry in her pink eyes. Lux ignored her words, slowly moving her body up and down, sliding against her cock. She let out a short moan, which seemed to make Jinx stop worrying almost immediately. The blue haired girl grabbed her waist with a firm grip, arching her own hips forward to match Lux’s rhythm.

After about a minute of slow and careful thrusts, Lux began to speed her movements, her nails digging inside of Jinx’s bare chest. Her moans became a lot more consistent, and so did Jinx’s. The blonde girl stared down at her, grabbing her face with one of her hands.

“You have no idea how many times I masturbated thinking about this.” She grunted, closing her eyes for a moment.

“How naughty! What does God have to say about that?”

“Fuck you!” Lux grunted in a lustful daze, suddenly slapping Jinx right in the face. She regretted it almost immediately. She stopped bouncing her body, shocked blue eyes widening with worry at the red mark left at her girlfriend’s cheek. “Oh God, I’m so sorry! Was that too hard?”

Jinx stared up at Lux completely dumbfounded, covering the hit spot with one of her own hands. The smirk on her lips was undeniable. “…Do it again.”

“What do you mean ‘do it again’?!” Lux shouted at the top of her lungs, still feeling incredibly guilty about it. She slowly went back to grinding herself against Jinx’s member, the feeling of immense pleasure returning to both of their minds almost immediately.

“Stop screaming at me! Just shut up and do it, you coward!”

Lux frowned at the word, raising her hand again and smacking the girl’s cheek with almost all of her strength. “Ow, fuck! Damn bitch, that was really strong!”

“You told me to do it again!”

“I know! I’m not complaining, you dumb fuck!”

“Shut up!”

Jinx raised the upper half of her body so that they were both sitting down, face to face. She quickly stole Lux’s lips into her own, viciously groping one of her breasts as she started to pound her significantly harder than before. Her free hand moved down, as she ran small circles with her thumb on the blonde girl’s clit.

“I-I fucking despise you.” Lux mumbled between ragged breaths and short moans, barely able to form her words.

“I despise you too, babe.” Jinx smirked, kissing her again. She pulled out to almost just the head of her cock, before slamming it full force back inside, getting an adorable moan in response. She then decided to repeat that sequence of events a few more times, just for the hell of it.

Lux suddenly hugged her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Her hands found Jinx’s back, and her nails scratched every inch of skin they could find. It seemed like she was trying to give Jinx some kind of pain too, as payback. With each powerful thrust, came another long line of scratches, as both women moaned and groaned into each other’s ears.

“L-Lux, I’m getting close.”

“Don’t worry, I’m close too.” Lux placed her hands on Jinx’s shoulders, pinning her back against the bed. By doing this, she got full control of the speed and the strength of each thrust once again, which only made her bite her lip with satisfaction.

“That’s not my point! I can’t pull out if you’re hopping on my dick like that.”

“It’s okay. You can cum inside.” Lux lowered herself on top of her, whispering the words into her ear, before pulling back so she could stare Jinx in the eye again. “Do it.”

“What?! Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just do it.”

“Babe, I don’t think-”

“DO IT!”

“O-Okay!”

Jinx was the first one to orgasm. Her cock throbbed inside of Lux, as the warm liquid quickly filled her insides. That was all Lux needed to go over the edge as well, her back arching and all of her muscles tensing up, as she stared up towards the ceiling and could’ve sworn she saw stars.

Lux’s exhausted body flopped down next to Jinx on the bed. The blonde girl ran a hand through her incredibly sweaty hair, taking a deep breath. “Okay. That wasn’t so bad.”

“Wasn’t so bad? You were like a completely different person!”

“What are you talking about?”

Jinx snorted. “Are you serious? I’ve never seen you so aggressive before. And you were begging me to cum in you!”

Lux made a face. “I didn’t beg.”

“Uh-huh.” Jinx laughed, scooching closer towards her. “That was great, though. Thanks.”

“Mhm. Thank you, too.”

Jinx kissed her cheek, resting her head on Lux's shoulder. “You know I would literally kill for you, right?”

“Wh-What?”

“I would kill for you! I’m trying to be romantic, dumbass!”

“That’s your idea of being romantic?”

“Yes, it is. It means that I would go to the trouble of potentially spending life in prison, if it meant I could protect you.”

Lux smiled, even though it wasn't a good way to confess how much you love someone. Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them and adjusted herself on her pillow. “Shut your mouth. I’m going to sleep.”

“What? You don’t wanna do more?” Jinx whined. Lux slightly opened her eyes to look at her.

“More?”

“Yeah! We could do so many other things! Like, other positions!” Jinx excitedly claimed, getting only a blank expression from her partner in response. “Or you could give me a blowjob! Or we could try anal!”

Lux pinched the bridge of her nose for what felt like the tenth time that night. “Jinx…”

“Oh, could you at least give me a handjob? Or a footjob! I heard those feel really good too!”

And that was it. Lux closed her eyes again, lying down on her side with her back turned to her lover. “Goodnight, Jinx.”

"Aw, come on! Can we cuddle, at least?"

Lux didn't reply, but she did slightly move her body towards her, as if inviting Jinx to embrace her from behind. The girl gladly complied, lacing her arms around Lux's chest and pulling her close into a loving embrace. And so, they peacefully fell asleep together, without a shred of worry in their minds.

Or at least that's how Lux wished things had ended.

She woke up early in the morning, thanks to the sound of Jinx loudly snoring next to her ear. Her body was sprawled out on the bed, taking the majority of the space available. Not only that, but the chilly air was not gentle to their bodies, considering they were still naked. Lux extended an arm to the floor nearby, grabbing a few pieces of clothing that were scattered around and dressing herself with them.

“Jinx, wake up.”

“Shut up, it’s Saturday. I’m only getting up after the sun sets.”

“Jesus Christ Jinx, get the fuck up. You’re taking the whole bed!”

“Fuck youuu.”

Lux firmly placed her right foot on Jinx’s back, pushing her off the bed with all of her strength. The girl fell down with a loud thud and the sound of an annoyed groan.

“I was about to move, you fucking bitch.”

“No, you weren’t.” Lux went back to her original position on the bed, crossing her arms. “I know you, fuckface.”

“I would punch you, if you weren’t my girlfriend.”

Just as Jinx was about to start cursing her girlfriend again, her face suddenly switched, as she furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes towards the bedroom door. She pursed her lips, staring at that fixed point as if she had just seen a ghost.

“Did you hear that?” She quietly questioned, gaze unmoving.

“Hear what? Your annoying ass talking? Yeah, I did.”

“Lux, I’m serious. I heard something.”

“You are probably hallucinating.”

“What if someone broke in?” The blue haired girl grumbled, getting off the bed. “Where is your purse?”

“I don’t know. I left it downstairs, I think. Why?”

“I hid one of my guns in there.”

Lux blinked. “You WHAT?!”

“Good job, now whoever broke into your house knows that you’re awake. And not alone.” Jinx placed her hands on her hips. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Jinx, why the fuck did you hide a gun in my purse?”

“Uhhh? To protect you? In case something exactly like this happened?”

“I’m-” Lux pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. “You know how I feel about guns!”

“Do you have a baseball bat?”

“No.”

“Crowbar?”

“No.”

“A really big dildo?”

“Jinx…”

“Okay, here is what we are gonna do.” Jinx opened the window, vaulting one of her thin legs over it. “You go downstairs, carefully. I’ll jump down and check if I see anything suspicious.”

“Shouldn’t I wait here while you check? It would be safer.”

“That wouldn’t be fun, though! We need more excitement in our lives!”

“Jinx, this is not a game.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you!” The blue haired girl passed her other leg through the window. “Just trust me, alright? Not my first rodeo.”

The girl jumped off the window, landing safely on the grass below. Lux groaned, standing up and moving to the door. She carefully opened it just a little, peeking at the hallway. She couldn’t see or hear anything suspicious.

_This is probably just another one of her stupid pranks._

Lux fully opened the door, stepping outside. She slowly walked to the stairs, descending on each of the steps as carefully as she could, paying close attention to anything that could indicate someone really had broken in.

And then, as she was halfway through the stairs, she heard the noise of a pan, coming from the kitchen. Her heart sped up, and she seriously considered just turning around, running back to her room and locking the door. But then she remembered the fact that Jinx was still down here, and that she could be in danger, too.

Lux walked to the end of the stairs, taking a peek at a corner. She could see the dining table, but the Kitchen was just slightly out of view. She carefully stalked in closer and closer, until she could see the figure of a giant man, standing in front of the microwave with his back turned to her.

The wood beneath her feet suddenly creaked, and the man turned around immediately.

“Garen? What are you doing here?”

“This is my house too, Lux. Good morning.” The man said with a big smile, opening his arms as if asking for a hug. Lux rushed towards him, hugging her brother tightly.

“I can’t believe it! You said you would only be here for Christmas!”

“I got discharged. Hurt my leg pretty badly, actually.”

“Really? Then you shouldn’t be standing!”

“I wanted to surprise you. Bring you breakfast in bed, and maybe give you a heart attack.”

“Well, you almost accomplished that last part!” Lux laughed, letting go of her brother. “I thought someone had broken in.”

“Ha! As if I would ever allow anyone to hurt you!”

“That’s my line, brother-in-law.” Jinx suddenly said, coming through the backdoor and scaring both siblings. “You shouldn’t sneak into people’s houses like that. You might get shot, you know?” Jinx playfully waved the pistol in her right hand, before dropping it at the dinner table.

“Brother-in-law?” Garen confusedly questioned, ignoring the second part of her statement. “What in the hell is she talking about?”

“Just ignore her.” Lux huffed, sitting down. She stared at the gun next to her, visibly uncomfortable thanks to its presence. Did Jinx really hide it inside her purse? She didn’t even notice it.

“It means that now you’re my brother too!” Jinx declared, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“Did…” Garen stuttered, shaking his head in confusion. “Did you get married to Jinx? I have only been away for a few months, Lux.”

“No! We are not married.” Lux waved her hands in the air, giving her girlfriend a look. “Jinx, he’ll be your brother-in-law after we get married!” Lux announced, immediately feeling her cheeks burning once she realized what she had just said. “A-Assuming we’ll get married one day, I mean.”

“Hm, it’s a little early for that. I do like the mental image, though.” Jinx smiled from ear to ear, resting her feet on top of the table. “I’m totally railing your little sister though.”

“WHAT?!” Garen shouted, making the walls around them shake with the vibrations.

Lux punched her arm with all of her strength, making the girl recoil with pain. “Ow! Damn bitch, take a joke!”

“Wait, so you were just joking?” Garen asked full of hope, as a bit of color returned to his face.

Jinx snorted. “About railing her? No, I totally am railing her.”

Lux massaged her own temples, closing her eyes. “We are DATING is what she means to say.”

“Yeah, that. We are girlfriends now.”

Garen blinked a few times, his body unmoving. His eyes moved to incredulously stare at his sister. “…Really? Dating? With Jinx?”

“Yes, Garen. I’m dating Jinx.”

“And you two already had sex, considering what she just said?” Garen scoffed, finally sitting down with the girls. “Mom and dad are not gonna like this…”

“…I know. Let me be the one to worry about those two.” Lux exhaled, running her hands through her hair. “And Jinx, can you please put that gun away? I don’t want it anywhere near me.”

“You ought to know that, if you two are really dating.” Garen quietly scolded, narrowing his eyes at Jinx.

“I did know it!” The blue haired girl loudly claimed, taking the weapon in her right hand again. She checked something on its side, before placing it inside her pants, covering it with her shirt. “I was just distracted with our conversation. Sorry, babe.”

“How did this even happen? The last time I was around, you said you couldn’t stand her.”

“Well, that’s kind of a long story.” Lux awkwardly laughed, staring at her lap.

“Get comfy, bro. I’ll tell you all the juicy details.” Jinx declared with a mischievous smile on her lips.


End file.
